Hortensia
by lenasletters
Summary: Ella es la chica perdida, una muñeca de porcelana con alma de ave enjaulada y con vida de prostituta que se convirtió en flor. La flor más hermosa e inalcanzable de todas. / Long-Fic, Mikasa centric. Advertencias dentro. / Finalizada.
1. Chapter 1

_Flor que se cree atrae la muerte._

Año 767, al Sur del muro María.

 _Aves, muralla, terror, dolor, crueldad, muerte, monstruos, vida, fuerza, cazadores, la presa, esperanza, hogar, traición, entrega tu corazón, alas de la libertad._

 _Orbes verdes._

—Mikasa, despierta.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, sin poder enfocar del todo bien. Frente a ella estaba su madre, mirándola con sus hermosos ojos rasgados preocupadamente. No supo el porqué del alivio que sintió al ver a su mamá.

—¿Por qué lloras, hija?

No se dio cuenta del hecho hasta que las yemas de sus dedos se empaparon, sintiendo el río de lágrimas que surcaba sus mejillas producto de un mal sueño que no podía recordar, aunque la sensación oprimente en su pecho le indicaba que había sido peor que sólo un mal sueño.

—Tuve una pesadilla.—susurró sin más, aún demasiado conmocionada como para volver a la realidad fácilmente.

—Oh, mi niña.—exclamó su madre para arrullarla en su pecho—Sólo fue eso, un sueño. Yo estoy aquí, nada pasará...—la tomó de los hombros y le hizo mirarla—Levántate, debes desayunar temprano. Hoy vendrá el doctor Grisha.—anunció mientras se ponía de pie y abría las cortinas, dejando entrar la luz. Se marchó dejando sola a Mikasa.

Tocó con sus pies descalzos el frío piso y un escalofrío la recorrió entera, mientras que con sus delgadas manos despejaba los mechones en su rostro. Miró por la ventana y su padre llegando de la cacería matinal trayendo del cuello a un pato sin vida. Ella sólo volteó el rostro con indiferencia para meterse al cuarto de baño. Allí dentro se topó con un espejo y el que se suponía era su reflejo, pero Mikasa no estaba muy convencida. ¿Cómo era ella? Jugó con sus cabellos negros, mientras que sus ojos grises -casi negros- inspeccionaban la figura frente a ella. Suspiró, resignada por buscar algo que ni siquiera sabía qué era y se metió a la ducha de una vez.

Cuando iba saliendo su madre ya le tenía el desayuno servido en la mesa, comió en silencio mientras su mamá cortaba un par de verduras y cuando terminó de desayunar se puso a ayudarla. El día avanzó rápido, la casa tenía un exquisito aroma a comida casera y sólo estaban esperando que llegara el doctor Jaeger para poder almorzar todos juntos.

Profirió un quejido de dolor mientras tocaba débilmente sobre la venda en su muñeca—Me duele...

—Vamos Mikasa, sopórtalo un poco más, ¿bien?— le animó su madre tomando su mano afectada y poniéndola en su mejilla— Este es el símbolo de nuestro clan, el cual debemos pasar a nuestros descendientes. Cuando tú tengas tus hijos también se los pasarás a ellos. —la niña ladeó el rostro confundida.

—¿Eh? ¿Y cómo se hacen los bebés?—preguntó con voz llorosa aún e inocencia pura, la dama Ackerman titubeó sin saber cómo responder.

—Mmm...¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu padre?

El hombre se puso rojo de los nervios y comenzó a tartamudear sin sentido alguno, haciendo que su mujer riera discretamente por la cómica situación.

—Etto...Yo tampoco estoy muy seguro de cómo, pero seguramente el doctor Jaeger sí sabe, pregúntale cuando llegue.—evadió el tema finalmente, suspirando de alivio al sentir unos toques en la puerta—¡Uff! Me salvé.—musitó.

El señor Ackerman abrió la puerta, y entonces todo ocurrió demasiado rápido.

 _Hombres. Cuchillo. Papá. Sangre. Muerte. Mamá. Desesperación. Sangre. Muerte. Ella. Niñez. Pérdida. Golpe. Nada. Crueldad._

Y más muerte.

Mientras yacía en el piso de la cabaña a la que la llevaron y las voces lejanas de esos hombres discutían por haber asesinado a su madre -la última oriental de raza pura-, Mikasa entraba en un letargo intenso del que si no la sacaban en ese instante, no la sacarían jamás. Se suponía que en la puerta iban a sonar repiqueteando unos nudillos, que al abrirla un niño con ojos llorosos se presentaría como perdido, cuando en realidad escondía un cuchillo tras su espalda, listo para acabar con los bandidos, así convirtiéndose en su razón de ser y a quien Mikasa más amaría en el mundo.

Pero eso nunca sucedió.

En su lugar, Hortensia cada vez sentía más frío, tiritaba sin control alguno y ya no sentía los dedos, no había calidez alguna y ella sentía que se iba apagando, que el brillo de sus ojos ya no volvería jamás.

 _Una hermosa mujer de mirada perdida se sobresaltó levemente al mirar el espejo, sorprendida de no reflejarse a sí misma sino a una pequeña niña con sangre en la comisura del labio, mirándola fijamente._

Quebrada y en sí con el alma muerta, Mikasa fue jalada a través de un oscuro bosque, sus muñecas rojizas gracias a la cuerda alrededor de ellas y con los pies heridos ya que caminaba descalza sobre el despiadado suelo. Deseó pedirles que pararan, que si seguía así moriría de frío y dolor, pero en su lugar sólo siguió avanzando, repitiendo en su mente la escena del día en que perdió todo una y otra vez.

—Es aquí.

La niña no alzó el rostro ni pareció inmutarse por la voz de los hombres, mas bien continuó hundida en su propia miseria, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Oyó como una puerta se abría y un intenso olor a tabaco y alcohol los golpeó, se percibían las risas y gritos de personas divirtiéndose junto a una ola de calor humano que emergió del lugar. A Mikasa no le causó la más mínima curiosidad, ya que su sensibilidad al entorno disminuía rápidamente a medida que pasaban los minutos. Entraron al lugar apresuradamente y empujándola para que apurara el paso, esquivando los sitios donde se oían las típicas risas estruendosas de los borrachos y las discretas de las damas de compañía, así subiendo por una escalera que tenía una de esas cortinas que dan paso a algo más "privado". El olor a incienso golpeó a Mikasa y por un momento tuvo deseos de levantar la cabeza y saber de una vez por todas qué pasaba, pero esas ganas de extinguieron tan rápidamente con una pequeña lengua de fuego entremedio de la lluvia. Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que entró alguien a la habitación.

—Avísale a Eisheth que estamos aquí.—pronunció el más robusto, que mantenía sujetas las amarras de Mikasa. La misma persona se fue tan pronto como llegó y después de unos momentos unos pasos se oyeron desde afuera, eran como los pasos de una pantera lista para saltar sobre su presa y su presencia se sentía como la de un demonio que espera tu momento de debilidad para apoderarse de ti.

—Vaya, pero si son mis mejores clientes.

Su voz era de esas que hacen daño pero aún así te atraen, como una hermosa telaraña que atrapa y nunca más suelta, y se le percibían ciertas asperezas típicas de la edad y de un vicio como el cigarrillo. Mikasa le miró los pies, calzaba unas cómodas zapatillas para estar en casa y al seguir subiendo unas largas piernas blancas le sirvieron de recorrido, que acaba en un tajo abierto en tan llamativa bata de seda roja. Su cintura era pequeña y sus pechos prominentes, aunque su cuerpo era más el de una mujer con vivencias que tuvo una figura de ensueño hace ya tiempo. Al final, Mikasa alzó la cabeza para observar su rostro y esa voz que siempre nos susurra las más sinceras verdades le aseguró a la niña una cruda verdad.

 _Ese es el rostro de tu prisión._

Su cabello era negro como las mismísimas tinieblas y caía en una cascada de ondas hasta sus caderas, en un toque demasiado sensual. Su boca estaba pintada de un intenso color rojo y sus ojos combinaban con su cabello, dando la misma sensación de abismo y perdición. Sus ya declaradas líneas de expresión y arrugas estaban fallidamente camufladas debajo de una capa de caro maquillaje.

—Hoy, tú serás nuestra clienta.—aseveró el hombre apretando las cuerdas y con tono lascivo.

—Oh.—la incredulidad en su voz era la sensación más falsa que Mikasa había sentido en toda su vida— ¿Y qué piensan venderme?

—Esto.—soltó y empujó a la pequeña con brusquedad, haciendo que cayera sobre sus rodillas. Mikasa volvió a bajar el rostro, entrando en su letargo que parecía ser lo único que la protegería de ese mundo cruel.

—¿Una niña?— cuestionó como si acabara de notarla, mirando con ojos ambiciosos a la prometedora criatura que plantaron frente a ella—¿Y qué puedo hacer yo con una niña como ella?—jugó, aunque sus rasgos comenzaban a afilarse, demostrando malicia que ya no podía ser ocultada.

—Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Eisheth pareció meditar, se deshizo de la antigua fachada de mujer suave dejando ver su personalidad salvaje y calculadora mientras rondaba alrededor de Mikasa, como un león acechando a su presa.

—Cuánto.—preguntó sin mirarlos, aún perforando con la mirada a la niña en el suelo. En sus ojos bailaba un brillo casi demencial.

—Tres bolsas con monedas de oro.

Eisheth chispeó los dedos y el mismo sujeto de hace un rato ingresó al lugar con las bolsas, él se las entregó y ella las arrojó sobre la mesa dejando que las monedas se desparramaran por el lugar. Los bandidos jadearon cuando vieron una bolsa adicional.

—No suelo regalar el dinero, pero se lo han ganado. Esta niña me hará rica, así que no hay problema con derrochar un poco, ¿no creen?—les sonrió con coquetería— Bueno, ha sido una visita agradable, espero vuelvan pronto y ojalá sigan sorprendiéndome de esta manera.

—Por supuesto. Eh, Eisheth, ¿hoy están disponibles las _blumen_?

Mikasa ladeó un poco la cabeza, ¿las flores?

—Oh no, querido. Ya sabes cómo es, ellas son la élite de la élite, no cualquiera puede estar con ellas.—aclaró la mujer mientras jugueteaba con su cabello sin inmutarse con la clara indirecta que acababa de lanzar.

—Pero hoy tenemos todo este dinero, de sobra podremos...

—No es no.—cortó la morena en seco, sus pupilas negras se dilataron—Ellas no son simples mujeres, sólo quienes tienen rango o status pueden disfrutar de su compañía y ustedes no son parte de esos afortunados. Adler—llamó a su lacayo—escolta a los señores a la salida.—sonrió, de una manera tan amenazante que Mikasa se estremeció.

—¡No nos jodas! ¡Tenemos la plata, tráenos a las blumen o si no...!

 _Bang. Bang. Bang._

La respiración de la pequeña Ackerman se cortó al ver cómo los hombres que le habían quitado todo caían como simples moscas al suelo, al igual que sus padres hace unas horas gracias a ellos. Uno, dos, tres, cayeron uno sobre otro y el suelo de madera lustrada de negro se tiñó con la espesa sangre de los bandidos. Volteó lentamente a ver a Eisheth, quien sostenía un revolver en su mano con gesto de disgusto.

—Cuando digo que no, es no.— dedicó una desinteresada mirada a los cadáveres en el suelo—Adler, limpia este desastre.—mandó—Y tú—miró a la niña—ven conmigo.

En otra instancia se habría negado, pero acaba de presenciar cómo esa mujer le disparó directo al cráneo a tres hombres hace un par de segundos, con una sangre fría de tal magnitud que seguro no dudaría poner en práctica con ella si no acataba sus órdenes. Se puso de pie, obligando a su cuerpo a moverse aún cuando este se encontraba agarrotado por el terror y despacio, muy despacio siguió a la pelinegra. Llegaron a lo que parecía ser la habitación personal de Eisheth porque se recostó en una gran cama cubierta de velos con total libertad. Observaba a Mikasa sin pudor alguno.

—Acércate.—La niña obedeció y avanzó unos pasos hasta topar con el lecho. Restregaba sus dedos entre sí con nerviosismo y mordía su labio con tanta fuerza que una herida sería inminente—Yo sé que tú entiendes para qué estás aquí, ¿cierto?— Mikasa no podía hablar, no quería, sus últimas palabras habían sido a sus padres y se negaba a perder lo último que les perteneció a ellos. Asintió con su cabecita, solemne ante la clara muestra de la realidad—Bien, eso nos ayuda mucho, es un dolor de cabeza explicarlo todo.—sonrió con gracia y con su mano tomó la mandíbula de Mikasa, apretando ligeramente—No seas prejuiciosa conmigo, cariño, yo no soy la mala aquí. Si acatas todo lo que yo te digo, las puertas, no, ¡el mundo entero se abrirá para ti! Esta es tu oportunidad. Sólo debes obedecerme y todo irá bien, ¿sí?—sus ojos se encontraron y Mikasa asintió por más inercia que nada, su mundo estaba vacío, no tenía nada que perder—¡Estupendo! Comencemos de una vez.—su amplia sonrisa fue como una daga hiriente que separaba dos realidades muy distintas.

La felicidad de Eisheth ante su nueva adquisición y la muerte de quien hasta ahora era Mikasa Ackerman.

—Escúchame bien, porque no habrá repetición.— la mujer se puso de pie y encendió un cigarro, fumándolo a través de su boquilla—Este es tu lugar, no hay otro mundo para ti aparte de este sitio, este es _Der brunnen_ , un prostíbulo. Desde el día de hoy dejarás de ser quién quiera que seas y comenzarás a ser lo que yo te diga. Tú único propósito en la vida es el dinero y lo ganarás con tu cuerpo. Debes aprender a jugar con esto, los hombres calientes son los seres más imbéciles de este mundo y si logras entusiasmar a uno ya lo tienes todo, estará a tus pies, como un simple cerdo que te bajará la luna si lo pides. Desde hoy estás bajo mi instrucción, te convertiré en mi mina de oro, ningún hombre, por más moral y ético que sea podrá evitar caer a tus pies, ya lo verás. Eres hermosa aunque aún muy niña, por eso apenas te conviertas en una mujer comenzarás a trabajar. Por ahora te instruiré, te enseñaré todo lo que sé en el arte de la seducción, te pasearás por el bar desde ya y comenzarás a trabajarles con la vista, mira que esos bastardos lo que mejor tienen es la imaginación y una niña así, como tú, tan bella...—alzó su mentón con un dedo, admirando sus rasgos asiáticos tan exóticos y llamativos—les harás volar la imaginación. Óyeme bien que esto no lo puedes olvidar jamás, nunca podrás escapar de esto, fuiste puta y morirás puta. El amor no existe, no vayas a ser de esas estúpidas que creen que podrán salirse de aquí, de todo esto. ¿Crees que un príncipe vendrá a librarte de la horrible Eisheth? Error, eso no existe, este mundo es cruel, unos bandidos mataron a tus padres y yo los maté a ellos, los titanes comen humanos y la Policía Militar vende los suministros de emergencia mientras comen carne y beben vino. ¿Me has entendido, florecilla? El mundo no es hermoso, es cruel, y lo vivirás así.

Esa noche la niña no pudo dormir. Ni siquiera lo intentó, porque el bullicio que generaba el bar era ya bastante y el caos que había dentro de ella era mucho mayor, así que fue inútil. En cambio se destapó de ese pobre cobertor puesto en el piso y se acercó a una ventana, mirando un cielo con tinieblas que no dejaba brillar a una sola estrella.

Se parecía a sus ojos.

¿Huir? No, ¿a dónde huiría? No había más mundo que Der brunnen, como dijo Eisheth, no había nadie allá afuera esperándola y no tenía fuerza para hacerse un mundo ella sola, la capacidad de surgir y la llama de la esperanza que todos poseemos se habían extinguido cuando sus padres exhalaron su último aliento y ya no había más vida después de eso. Pensó un poco en lo que se avecinaba y en vez de entrar en un entendible estado de tristeza o miedo por la vida que le estaban plantando, no sintió, como si fuera sólo un envoltorio que adentro no contenía nada, un vacío de corazón y alma que provocaban un estado de insensibilidad total. ¿Qué importaba ya que vendieran su cuerpo? Ella no tenía por qué luchar, y como dejó de pelear, su alma no sobrevivió. Ahora solo era una muñeca, un espíritu, un envoltorio precioso pero vacío, que se iba llenando de todo lo que significa tener algo y luego perderlo, para siempre.

Una simple y rota flor.

 _La flor más hermosa e inalcanzable de todas._

* * *

 **¡Hola FF! He regresado y con mi proyecto más querido; Hortensia. Es un Semi AU (universo medianamente alternativo) y aquí explicaré todo lo necesario para que puedan entender más fácilmente.**

 **1\. Mikasa obviamente no fue salvada por Eren, ¿por qué? Mas tarde que pronto lo sabrán.**

 **2\. La ubicación temporal está situada por si no se dieron cuenta 30 años después de la creación de los muros, por lo que, obviamente, muchos hechos de la historia original no sucedieron. Si son cambios muy importantes en las historias de los personajes yo misma los aclararé más adelante.**

 **3\. Para los que solo ven el anime aclaro que la escena de la marca de Mikasa salió en el manga, y muchos hechos por venir en esta historia estarán ligados con contenido importantísimo del manga, por eso el aviso de spoiler, para que lean bajo su propia responsabilidad. **

**4\. Esta historia es Drama, Poesía, Hurt &Comfort, Spiritual, Acción, Suspenso y Romance, para que no se guíen por los géneros principales que están en la descripción.**

 **5\. Eisheth es un OC (original character) o sea que es de invención mía.**

 **6\. "Blumen" significa flores en alemán.**

 **7\. "Der brunnen" significa el pozo en alemán.**

 **8\. Las actualizaciones serán cada máximo de 10 a 15 días, pueden ser menos pero no será usual. **

**9\. La "pareja principal dará indicios en el segundo capítulo.**

 **10\. La portada es de mi autoría.**

 **Creo que eso es todo, espero disfruten mucho leyendo esta historia (tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndola) y ojalá me lo hagan saber dejando reviews.**

 **Nos leemos pronto, ¡besos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Atención:** este capítulo tiene contenido adulto y violencia sexual, por lo que si eres sensible a estos temas abstente de leer.

El universo de Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime _la llama asesina_ Isayama.

* * *

 _Flor que simboliza todas las emociones sentidas._

Año 774, Norte del muro María.

El jardín ese año estaba particularmente bonito, se notaba que Gardenia había hecho un buen trabajo. Todo tipo de flores se encontraban ahí, las flores más bellas y tristes de todas. Por más que Hortensia las observara no podía regocijarse en su belleza, el cielo estaba nublado y el bar se estaba llenando a paso rápido, no había nada hermoso en ello. El viento le removió su largo cabello y lo corrió de su rostro con una mano, mientras que con la otra intentaba soltarse un poco el corsé, que estaba más apretado que nunca. A sus espaldas una voz ajena pero amable la llamó.

—Hortensia, ya es hora de irnos.

Volteó y miró a Carly, o más bien; a Orquídea. Sus cabellos cobrizos brillaban con esplendor y sus labios gruesos estaban pintados del más llamativo color rojo. Le sonreía con tranquilidad, una que ella, la _Ältere blumen_ nunca logró comprender.

—¿Y Nanaba?

—Ya está en el carruaje, sólo faltas tú.

Asintió y la Orquídea se marchó tan suavemente como llegó. Hortensia se dirigió al espejo donde por última vez miraría su reflejo ese día y comprobó que todo estuviera bien; cabello sedoso, labios sugerentes, corsé apretado, escote pronunciado, tacones altos, cuello apresado por un colgante en forma de flor y ojos sin brillo alguno. Todo en orden.

Se había transformado en flor otra vez.

Subió las escaleras de antaño, traspasando la cortina de tiras y entró a la habitación del fondo, donde Eisheth la esperaba recostada en su cama de sábanas de seda.

—Oh, mi Hortensia, cada día más hermosa que el anterior.

Ella no respondió, como solía hacerlo, aunque fue un detalle que nunca importó mucho. Eisheth nunca necesitó que alguna de ellas hablara.

—Hoy no volverás, este hombre pidió servicio completo, o sea toda la noche. Asegúrate de complacerlo y quizás medite darte días libres.—sonrió y la blumen comenzó a retirarse sabiendo que eso era todo—Te cuidas, adiós.

Subió al carruaje y se colocó a la ventana, disfrutando falsamente el paisaje de la ciudad que sólo podía ver a través de las ventanas. Sintió una mano tocarle y volteó para encontrarse con dos gemas celestes mirándola con dulzura.

—Sólo será una noche. Pasará rápido, ¿sí?

La voz suave de Nanaba o Gardenia no logró convencerla en lo absoluto, pero al ver sus hermosos ojos tan claros como el agua intentando transmitirle ánimos se convenció a sí misma en que quizá sería verdad, por lo que asintió, sonriéndole con la mirada, ya que con los labios no sabía.

—Oí que Eisheth planea ascender a una de las del burdel a blumen.—comentó Orquídea, casual, buscando sacar conversación. Nanaba se interesó en el tema y le contestó diciendo que eso era muy inusual ya que siempre habían sido solamente tres flores y así comenzaron una conversación de la que Hortensia no quiso ser partícipe, volviéndose otra vez para mirar por la ventana. Después de un rato de camino la voz del cochero las espabiló a las tres.

—Llegamos.

Era una posada demasiado discreta y básica, como siempre. Aquellos cerdos que nadaban en dinero casi nunca las llevaban a sus casas de Rose o Sina, preferían acudir directamente al burdel o rentar una habitación de un lugar así. Eran pocos quienes se ponían más quisquillosos a la hora de estar con las prostitutas más caras de las murallas, aunque Eisheth no permitía que las llevaran a cualquier lugar, después de todo tenían un prestigio que cuidar.

Entraron en silencio, separándose cuando se dirigían a la determinada habitación de su cliente. Hortensia tocó la puerta dos veces y un viejo soldado de la Policía Militar le abrió.

—Hortensia...Cuánto he esperado por ti.

A ese hombre ya lo conocía, desde pequeña lo había visto comérsela con los ojos en el bar y después de siete años al fin tendría el privilegio de probar sus pétalos. No perdió el tiempo, la empotró violentamente contra la muralla, enterró su rostro en sus senos y corrió sus vestiduras, paseando su lengua por toda la piel mientras esa chica de ojos nublados se convertía en una muñeca y entraba en un tipo de trance, donde su cuerpo actuaba por cuenta propia y su mente se iba de allí, volando hacia lugares muy lejanos donde las manos de ese hombre nunca la alcanzarían ni tocarían.

Todo fue muy rápido, si le preguntaran ella diría que ni siquiera lo sintió, cuando volvió de su viaje el hombre ya había acabado pero aún alucinado le besaba el estómago y se preparaba para seguir bajando por ese sendero hasta llegar al paraíso.

O quizá el infierno para ella.

Inconscientemente colocó sus manos sobre la cabeza y sus piernas sobre los hombros de él, gesto que pareció enloquecerlo porque comenzó a adentrar su lengua con fuerza y a succionar aquel lugar del que nunca querría salir. Hortensia soltaba falsos gemidos, disfrazados gritos de auxilio, ganándose en dinero como bien decía Eisheth, haciéndole realidad todas sus putrefactas fantasías al soldado que tenía encima.

—Te quiero por detrás.— le mandó y ella le echó una mirada, inhumana.

—Eso sale más caro.—declaró.

—No me importa, pagaré todo lo que sea necesario.

Con los ojos muertos y el alma marchándose a otro lado, Hortensia se puso de rodillas, dejando que aquel hombre le jalara el pelo como si fuera cualquier cosa, para luego estrellarse bruscamente en ella, haciendo que su cabeza impactara contra la cabecera de la cama. Un imparable vaivén repulsivo se efectuó esa noche, la cama chirriaba mientras chocaba contra la pared y a Hortensia se le iban cayendo los pétalos, mientras que soltaba gritos y gemidos complacientes al oído de su verdugo. Cuando se halló de vuelta se vio recostada en el lecho, quebrada y usada como una muñeca vieja, inhalando con dificultad mientras trataba de recuperarse.

Nunca lo lograba.

Sintió como unas manos gordas y ajenas la comenzaban a manosear sin pudor, dándole la sensación de que, si tal vez tuviera sentimientos, ya se hubiera echado a llorar. En vez de eso siguió como siempre, inmutable, cerrando un poco los ojos y mirando anhelante la puerta de la habitación.

—Te doy diez minutos para que te recuperes y luego seguimos, no te soltaré en toda la noche.

Gardenia le había mentido, sería una larga noche.

A la llegada de la mañana se salió de la cama y comenzó a vestirse las ropas percudidas con lentitud, sintiéndose desgarrada, débil y sobre todo sucia. El soldado había invertido bien su dinero y ahora dormía el mejor sueño de su vida, mientras a Hortensia le temblaban las piernas y le dolían ciertas partes del cuerpo. Salió de la habitación en silencio, topándose con sus compañeras en el pasillo. Ninguna dijo una sola palabra. Cuando llegaron a la casona todas hicieron el mismo recorrido de siempre; donde Eisheth a reportarse, a la cocina a tomar infusiones abortivas y finalmente a sus habitaciones.

Hortensia volvió a ser Mikasa y no tuvo sueños.

A excepción de unos ojos verdes que después no recordó.

 _—¿Y esta niña, Eisheth?_

 _—Ah, ¡no me digas que ya ni la niñez respetas! ¡Jaja!_

 _—¿No me la prestarías un rato?_

 _—Ya me la imagino cuando grande, será una delicia._

 _—Silencio todos.—demandó la mujer, cortando los bramidos con su penetrante voz— Ella es mi aprendiz, la he tomado como si fuera mi propia hija y ninguno de ustedes, gusanos, podrá ponerle una mano encima. Ella irá hacia las grandes ligas._

 _—¡No nos digas que...!_

 _—Así es, ella será una blumen. Mírenla todo lo que quieran, pero ustedes, pobres borrachos, jamás podrán tocarla. ¿Está claro?_

—¿Quieres té, querida?—preguntó Nanaba, sonriendo y haciendo relucir más sus hermosos zafiros. Hortensia asintió y se oyó el suave sonido del té verde cayendo dentro de su taza.

—El otro día hablaba con Eisheth, me contó la historia de una de las de la ciudad subterránea, una de las mujeres más hermosas que haya conocido, dijo.—contaba Carly mientras fumaba su cigarro con aire despreocupado—No me dijo su nombre pero era muy famosa por esos lugares, lo malo es que tuvo un hijo de uno de sus clientes y poco tiempo después murió, la pobre...

Mikasa nunca había logrado congeniar con Carly y sabía que se debía a que la Orquídea -al contrario de ella y Gardenia- estaba en Der brunnen por voluntad propia. Según sabía, la chica era hija de un hombre de apellido Stratman, alguien influyente dentro de las murallas, pero por alguna razón su hija no estaba contenta con su vida y llegó un día al burdel, diciendo que quería trabajar ahí. Quizá por eso Mikasa no la tragaba; no podía entenderla, ella era un pájaro enjaulado, estaba ahí porque no tenía nada más en el mundo y en cambio Carly lo hacía por su propio deseo, eran realidades demasiado distintas que ella no deseaba comprender. La plática se vio interrumpida por Eisheth, quien entró en la cocina con ropa para salir y no su usual bata para estar en la casona.

—Prepárense, saldremos.

—¿Otra vez? No han pasado ni siquiera dos días desde el último cliente.— cuestionó Nanaba.

—No son clientes, iremos a trabajar la vista.— aclaró. "Trabajar la vista", un término creado por la de cabellos negros que significa "hay que ir a seducir cerdos nuevos".

—¿Dónde?

—Afortunadamente para nosotras, hoy es la primera junta de todos los cuerpos militares y para remate, será al aire libre en la plaza principal de Rose. Como verán, es una de esas oportunidades que no se deben dejar pasar.

Aquella sería una junta histórica, un nuevo cuerpo militar se uniría a los existentes y se encargaría de buscar una manera de acabar con los titanes. Nadie los conocía aún pero se sabía que ya habían estado trabajando hace tres años para poder obtener la aprobación de los nobles y militares y finalmente aquel sería el día donde verían los frutos de su trabajo.

Pero la reunión no era más que una pantalla para el pueblo, querían hacer creer a los campesinos que los cuerpos militares tenían buenas relaciones entre sí y que se preocupaban por el bienestar de la humanidad, cuando en realidad se llevaban horriblemente porque vivían compitiendo por el poder y solamente pensaban en el bien propio.

Si algo tenía que agradecerle a Eisheth era que le había mostrado tempranamente todas las verdades de ese mundo. Le dijo que eran lugar cruel y se lo demostró con hechos, ella palpaba la crueldad de la humanidad cada día y pensaba que quizás por esos eran castigados por dios con los titanes, por todos sus pecados cometidos. También le dijo que el mundo era egoísta y ella le dio la razón, nunca vio a alguien obrar por amor o gentileza, ella pensaba que en el fondo de nuestros corazones, siempre nos estamos moviendo por nuestros propios deseos ocultos y que ese defecto está tan arraigado a nosotros que la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera logramos darnos cuenta de que está ahí.

De todo el tiempo que Mikasa llevaba en el burdel, esa sería la cuarta o quinta vez que saldría para algo que no fuese trabajar directamente. Hubo un par de ocasiones donde tuvo que ir a recoger ropa para las chicas del bar o ir a comprar el pan cuando nadie más podía, pero por lo general Eisheth jamás la dejaba salir a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario, la cuidaba como a un hueso santo. Esta era una ocasión única, donde abandonaría su muro María para entrar a Rose y podría caminar libremente como cualquier otra persona en una plaza pública. Era una oportunidad de la vida para conocer un poco más el mundo y como bien decía Eisheth, no se podía dejar pasar.

Cuando llegaron Mikasa se sintió sólo un poco emocionada, aunque la sensación era muy mínima. Las cosas no parecían ir demasiado diferentes a María en aquel lugar, pero el poder caminar entre el gentío sin sentirse encerrada o enjaulada era una sensación que no quería olvidar jamás. Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar los soldados llenando la plaza; los siempre borrachos miembros de las Tropas Estacionarias se encontraban más sobrios que nunca, algo tensos por la falta de alcohol en la sangre. Después llegaron los cerdos de la Policía Militar, sus principales clientes quienes no parecían ser los mismos con los que se acostaba cada noche ya que proyectaban una imagen totalmente diferente a la repulsiva que le daban a ella. Los lideres estaban en lo más alto de la plaza conversando seriamente junto al generalísimo Zackley y los soldados reían y charlaban en la plaza baja, todos parecían expectantes a algo y cuando llegaron los únicos que faltaban un silencio general se formó.

La Legión de Reconocimiento.

Portaban sus uniformes pulcramente y cargaban consigo un par de espadas, dos a cada lado de sus cuerpos. Cada soldado tenía el brillo de la valentía y determinación en sus ojos y Mikasa sintió una oleada de calor cuando sus capas verdes ondearon con el viento, mostrando su significativo emblema en todo su esplendor.

Las alas de la libertad.

Su máxima autoridad, Erwin Smith, un anterior miembro de la Policía Militar lucía tan impenetrable como siempre, sus espesas cejas acentuaban sus rasgos y cuando caminaba la gente le abría el paso en señal de respeto. Lo cierto era que desde renunció a la Tropa que protege al rey para iniciar la creación de la propia, una que pretendía darle la esperanza de libertad a la humanidad, la mayoría de las personas comenzaron a admirarlo por su deje y valentía, era un tipo de deidad para el pueblo y eso no les gustaba nada a los más poderosos.

—¿Qué esperan?—siseó Eisheth, impaciente—¡Vayan a conseguir clientes nuevos!—las empujó discretamente, las tres flores se miraron una sola vez antes de separarse.

Hortensia sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer: esquivar a los de la Tropas Estacionarias, eran unos muertos de hambre que no alcanzarían a pagar sus servicios a menos que tuvieran un rango alto, pero todos esos estaban en la reunión, así que probaría con ellos después, por ahora debía centrarse en capturar la atención de los más pudientes de la Policía Militar e invitarlos al burdel, algunos de ellos podrían frecuentar a las chicas de ahí y si tenían suficiente suerte, a las blumen. Lo que Hortensia no tenía claro era la Legión de Reconocimiento, por su misión estaba claro que eran soldados de bien que realmente pensaban en la humanidad, además con su reciente creación no daban abasto y no tendrían tiempo para mujerzuelas como ella.

Aún así debía intentarlo, si Eisheth se enteraba que los evitó tendría problemas y no deseaba tener cortes de una navaja entremedio de los dedos. Se escabulló a través de la gente, ignorando las obvias miradas que le enviaban los hombres y llegó adónde estaban los soldados, que conversaban bastante animados entre ellos.

—Hola, muchachos.

Su voz fue suave y calculada, como siempre lo había sido. Ya tenía un plan en mente, revisaría si ahí había alguien que pudiera costear sus servicios y si no, los invitaría al burdel, donde las damas de compañía podrían atenderlos perfectamente.

Los miró de manera abierta, parecían ser un grupo de amigos, todos de una edad similar a la de ella. Un pequeño frío se instaló en su pecho, junto al sentimiento de que si todo hubiera sido diferente quizá ella podría haber pertenecido a un grupo así. La miraron con los ojos bien abiertos pero ella no se dejó incomodar, ya había tenido suficiente de eso a lo largo de los años y sabía que muchos nunca habían visto a una prostituta auténtica de cerca. Esperó una respuesta tranquilamente mientras los inspeccionaba un poco, fijándose en sus miradas maduras y cargadas de duras vivencias.

—Ho-hola.—finalmente respondió uno, que era más bajo que los demás y tenía la cabeza rapada. Le miraba con un gracioso sonrojo.

—Deben estar muy aburridos, ¿no desearían ir a otro lugar? Hay un bar muy cerca de aquí donde los atenderán muy bien.—recomendó, acercándose un poco más a los jóvenes que aún la miraban asombrados. Era definitivo, ninguno de ellos parecía de alto status y sería mejor dejárselo al burdel, ella ya había cumplido con lo suyo.

—No estaría mal.—dijo uno alto, tenía el cabello semi rubio y rapado en la nuca, su rostro era algo alargado y se encontraba nervioso por la cercanía de Hortensia—¿Hace cuánto no nos tomamos un descanso?

—Jean, estamos en una reunión importante, nos castigarán si ven que nos fugamos.—dijo uno con voz suave y conciliadora, tenía el cabello dorado como el brillo del sol amarrado en una coleta baja y sus ojos eran del color del cielo, soñadores y eternos. Una pequeña rubia a su lado asintió dándole la razón.

—¿Tienes miedo, Armin?—se burló el de cabeza rapada, Hortensia seguía mirando al joven llamado Armin y a su acompañante, le parecían demasiado encantadores para ser soldados.

—¡¿Allá hay comida?!—cuestionó una chica de coleta castaña con un poco de baba en la comisura de sus labios.

—Qué inocente eres, Sasha.—le canturreó el chico alto; Jean—¿Acaso no has visto a esta chica? Obviamente no nos está invitando a un simple bar.—le susurró para que sólo ella pudiera oírle, aunque todos oyeron perfectamente. Hortensia comenzaba a impacientarse, pero cuando comenzaba a voltearse una voz chispeante y dura la detuvo por completo.

—¿Se puede saber de qué tanto hablan?

Hortensia volvió a ser Mikasa, esa joven que soñaba todas las noches con lo mismo pero que cuando despertaba no podía recordar. Sus pozos grises apagados se cruzaron con unos verdes alucinantes y llenos de vida, flamantes como fuego ardiente, parecían tener dentro un mundo entero y Mikasa creyó que podía verse a sí misma perdiéndose voluntariamente en aquellos pozos infinitos. Todo eso en un nano segundo y cuando volvió a la realidad se asombró de haber sentido tanto en tan poco tiempo, tanto y más de todo lo que había sentido a lo largo de su triste vida.

Todo sólo por esos ojos.

—No te quiebres tanto, Eren. Que te hayan ascendido a lameculo de Levi-heichou no quiere decir que te trataremos como un superior.—le picó Jean, pero el otro no pareció muy afectado por la provocación, ya que miraba fijamente a Mikasa.

Eren Jaeger nunca había pensado mucho las cosas, era más bien de los que actúan sin pensar en las consecuencias. Desde pequeño odió ese encierro dentro de las murallas y odió a sus enemigos naturales; los titanes, y con una determinación de fuego al sentirse impulsado por todos esos sentires vigorosos se juró a sí mismo que exterminaría a los titanes de la faz de la tierra, uno por uno. Se unió a la milicia junto a su mejor amigo Armin, entrenando duramente para ser el mejor soldado y cuando oyó sobre la creación de un cuerpo que combatiría a los titanes, no dudó un sólo segundo y se hizo miembro junto a los amigos que había hecho en su pelotón. Trabajó sin descanso alguno, gracias al sudor de su frente y a noches en vela procurando un buen camino para la Legión consiguió un merecido acenso, siendo ahora la mano derecha del hombre que más admiraba en la tierra. Pero no todo había sido solo esfuerzos, también hubo recompensas; por su desempeño y apoyo en la Legión pudo darle mejor vida a su madre y le compró una casa en Rose, ya que vivía sola desde que su padre murió hace un par de años. También hizo amigos, más que compañeros eran hermanos y nos los cambiaría por nada, daría su vida por ellos y él sabía que ellos harían lo mismo por él. También aprendió, logró controlar sus impulsos y ya no era aquel niñato rabioso y descontrolado que gritaba y peleaba por todo, logró tener un poco de cabeza fría sin dejar de ser él mismo y llegó a madurar, pensando en las consecuencias de sus actos y cómo estos afectarían a todo el mundo, ya que tenía el peso de la humanidad sobre sus hombros.

Pero algo faltaba.

No entendía qué, pero desde niño sintió un extraño vacío acompañándolo a todos lados, como si algo debiera haber pasado pero no pasó, como si debiera tener algo a su lado pero no lo tenía, era la sensación que traía consigo desde siempre y que nunca se podía quitar, aunque se intentara convencer de que tenía todo.

Hasta que se encontró con esos ojos grises.

Ese malestar, vacío, desasosiego, como quisiera llamarle, se esfumó en el mismo momento en que conectó su mirada con aquellos ojos tristes, soltó el aire comprimido de adentro de sus pulmones casi con alivio al sentir que ya no debía respirar hondo para sentirse completo, porque ya estaba lleno. La miró abiertamente, sin tapujos ni caretas absurdas, él era honesto, real, si la miraba no sería de reojo ni de lejos, sería sin límites y de bien cerca, así como de verdad se debe observar a alguien, penetrándolo hasta descubrir sus más recónditos secretos. Admiró su sedoso pelo oscuro, su piel pálida y nívea, sus ojos inquebrantables y profundos, su boca fresca y rosada, toda ella incitaba a ser contemplada y admirada como a una diosa. Pestañeó varias veces, extrañado de actuar así y de ignorar olímpicamente la provocación del cara de caballo, pero es que aquella mujer le había quitado en equilibrio de un momento a otro y quería, necesitaba saber el porqué.

—¡Hortensia! Ven aquí, quiero que conozcas a alguien.— la voz de Eisheth la trajo de vuelta a la realidad como un golpe en el rostro, dejó de ser aquella niña rota que no decía su nombre y que llevaba la tragedia en los ojos y se convirtió en Hortensia, la flor con un lado bueno y malo que tú decides cuál escoger para que te eleve o te hunda.

—Si desean pasar un buen rato vayan a Der brunnen, está en María, en la calle Réquiem.—se despidió con algo de rapidez, mirando hasta último momento aquellos ojos verdes que parecían ser de un sueño de vida.

—Allá estaremos.—sonrió bobamente Connie, recibiendo un sorpresivo coscorrón en la cabeza—¡Ay, Sasha! ¡Que yo sólo te quiero a ti!

Hortensia observó por última vez esas gemas esmeraldas, esperando de todo corazón que lo que dijo aquel chico fuera verdad.

Y que fueran hasta El pozo.

* * *

 **Ältere blumen: flor mayor en alemán.**

 **Réquiem: composición musical o rezo de la iglesia católica dedicado a los difuntos.**

 **¡Hola! Después de diez días exactos estoy de vuelta con el ansiado segundo capítulo. espero que con el presente se hayan podido ubicar en el contexto histórico de la historia y en cómo esta será llevada a cabo, siguiendo el espíritu algo crudo y real de Shingeki.**

 **La fecha de la creación de la Legión es de invención mía para conveniencia de la trama.**

 **Eren tiene el rango de Sargento primero, Levi de Suboficial Mayor. Sargento Mayor del Ejército.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y si es así agradecería que me dejaran un review para saberlo. Eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Flor que escasea donde el verano mar demasiado intenso._

Esa noche Eren no pudo dormir.

La chica a su lado estaba plácida después de semejante fantasía pero la cosa acabó y ella cayó exhausta, sin saber que la fantasía quedaría sólo en eso; una ilusión. Pasar más de una noche con el Capitán Jaeger era imposible y la pobre muchacha no lo sabría hasta que cuando se le acercara de nuevo él la mirara con los ojos verdes tan tajantes como el hielo. Así era siempre, él y su incansable vacío buscaban alivio en los brazos de hermosas mujeres pero para cuando el éxtasis moría y la noche se volvía más fría que nunca, Eren volvía a sentirse incompleto.

Observó el techo de esa oscura habitación en busca de respuestas, unas que iban más allá de las murallas, la presa y la sangre, una que cada día se le iba escabullendo de las manos. Se levantó indispuesto, sintiéndose mal sin saber por qué y comenzó a vestirse, colocándose a cada lado del cuerpo sus espadas y rifles, más por costumbre que por nada. Se calzó las botas poniéndose su chaqueta de oficial y echándole una última mirada de reojo a la chica en la cama salió de la deplorable hostal.

—¡Entrégalo! Entrégalo! ¡Entrega tu corazón! ¡Hip!

—¿Connie?

—¿Aló?—la obvia borrachera de su amigo lo hizo rodar los ojos, sintiendo que había perdido el tiempo con esa chica y que podría haber llenado su vacío con alcohol junto a sus amigos, que parecían haberle dejado a un lado. El soldado de cabeza rapada caminaba tambaleándose y cantando por las calles de Rose sin motivo aparente.

—Connie, ¿Por qué estás borracho?

—Antes de salir nos t-tomamos unos tarritos de cerveza. ¡¿Y qué?!

—¿Dónde están los demás?

—¿Cómo que dónde?—su cantarina voz pareció ofendida por su ignorancia—¡En el mejor lugar del mundo, Der brunnen! ¡Hip!

"Si desean pasar un buen rato vayan a Der brunnen, está en María, en la calle Réquiem."

Esa suave y apagada voz se paseó por sus recuerdos, erizándole la piel en menos de un segundo. Se sintió repentinamente ansioso, como si de pronto ese mundo sucio cobrara algo de sentido.

—Connie, no te vayas a otro sitio, iremos a ese bar.—anunció.

—¿Eh? ¡¿Y quién dice que no quiero ir?! Ni siquiera sé cómo llegué aquí...

Lo ignoró y en cambio fue en busca de su corcel, subiendo a su jugoso amigo que seguía cantando en un idioma desconocido para él. Cogió las riendas de su caballo y cabalgando entre la espesura de la noche, se dirigió a María con ansias y rapidez. No sabía por qué se sentía así, tan eufórico, quizás por el recuerdo de unos ojos grises que lo atormentaban desde hace una semana, una voz susurrándole que tal vez en esos pozos obscuros podían existir respuestas a todas las preguntas que nadie había logrado responderle. Al pasar un rato finalmente llegó a su destino; un caliente y bullicioso bar. Era una casona antigua y de tres plantas, parecía desprender calor por sus paredes, las luces junto con las risas traspasaban las ventanas dándole un aspecto llamativo y mientras más se acercaba el olor a alcohol era cada vez más fuerte. Abrió las puertas de la cantina encontrándose exactamente con lo que se había imaginado, tragos, borrachos, apuestas y mujeres. No se sorprendió en realidad, aquella chica que vio en la plaza no parecía querer ocultar a qué se dedicaba, era demasiado obvio y él no era tonto para no darse cuenta. Mas eso no podía importarle menos, él era un hombre simple, no se hacía problemas con los rollos hipócritas de la sociedad y haber cruzado la cuidad para ir a un burdel en busca de una prostituta que le había robado el aliento no era algo que le quitara el dormir.

Ella le quitaba el sueño.

Buscó a sus amigos con la mirada y los encontró en un rincón, bebiendo felices y gozando de la compañía de un par de muchachas. Jugaban póker sin ningún rastro de seriedad y tenían sus rostros sonrojados, obviando su deplorable estado.

—¡He vuelto y con nuestro glorioso Capitán!—exclamó Connie, abrazando cariñosamente a la chica que lo esperaba.

—Nuestro honorable Taicho está pisando un nido para soldados, qué honor.—ironizó Jean, quien aún se hallaba resentido por el ascenso de su eterno rival.

—Connie, ¿trajiste mi billetera?—le preguntó Armin.

—¿A eso fui?

—Olvídalo.—suspiró.

—¿Por qué no me preguntaron si quería venir?—cuestionó Eren ignorando deliberadamente la provocación del cara de caballo.

—Parecías muy contento con aquella chica, no queríamos interrumpirte.—aclaró Armin, quien a diferencia de los otros estaba aún sobrio y sin la compañía de alguna mujer. Se ató su crecido cabello rubio en una coleta baja debido al calor.

—Ya, ustedes saben que nada de eso es serio, los amigos siempre son primero.—no tenía caso discutir así que se relajó y sentó junto a ellos, pidiendo a los meseros una cerveza. Disfrutaron de aquella noche sin preocupaciones, sin ser soldados ni futuros combatientes de titanes, simplemente un cuarteto de jóvenes borrachos que la estaban pasando bien.

—Oi, Jean, ¿y a dónde dejaste a tu novia?

—Qué mierda, ¿cuál novia?

—Pues a Marco.—todos estallaron en risas y Jean se puso rojo de la ira y vergüenza.

—¡Jódete, Eren!

Jugaron una divertida partida de cartas, donde rompían en carcajadas cuando Connie trataba poner cara de póker, riéndose a los pocos segundos mientras golpeaban las mesas y aplaudían presos de la risa. La noche se hizo cálida, pronto cada uno se concentró en lo suyo y el alcohol ya no les hacía tanto efecto, bromeaban a ratos y picaban de algunos maníes que había en un pocillo.

Eren ya se encontraba bastante ebrio y algo somnoliento, debía ser muy tarde pero aquella cantina seguía más encendida que nunca. Ya casi no tenía consciencia, ni siquiera recordaba porqué estaba ahí ni cuál era la causa de su insomnio, mas esa pequeña laguna mental se evaporó rápidamente al ver bajar por las escaleras a esa muchacha de hace una semana.

El mundo mostró una escala de grises colorida.

* * *

Hortensia se preparaba en su habitación, cepillando su largo y liso cabello frente al tocador. El bullicio en el bar esa noche era el doble de lo normal y recordó los viejos tiempos, cuando todavía no se convertía en mujer y debía pasearse por el burdel, "trabajando las vistas" y atendiendo a los más adinerados. Ahora eso era historia, la falsa distracción del bar acabó cuando cumplió catorce años y dejó de ser una niña para convertirse en aquella flor que ahora era.

Esa noche sería importante, el hombre que la contrató era de alta alcurnia, no un soldado ni nada de eso pero vivía en Sina y era amigo del Rey, teniendo un buen cargo bajo el brazo. Iría sola como la mayoría de las veces y se quedaría tres días en la cuidad interior. Expulsó un poco de aire evitando pensar en lo tortuosos que serían los siguientes días y revisó por última vez su apariencia en el espejo: la camiseta azul marino sobre la blusa blanca de manga larga, el corsé negro y de hilos blancos junto a una falda larga hasta sus tobillos, de grueso terciopelo negro, y unas botas de tacón grueso y marrones que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

Colocó en su cuello el colgante en forma de Hortensia, sintiéndolo más pesado que nunca. Se miró una última vez en el espejo y de pronto perdió su centro, tambaleándose levemente al observar la imagen que reflejaba el cristal.

¿Quién era esa mujer ahí?

En un pestañeo todo volvió a la normalidad, haciéndola sentir sólo una extraña sensación de limbo, olvidando inmediatamente el acontecimiento de recién.

Finalmente bajó, percibiendo cada vez más fuertes las risas de quienes pasaban un buen rato. Se puso rígida, intentando pasar desapercibida y no llamar demasiado la atención de algún borracho pesado que quisiera arruinarle la velada a todos con algún escándalo, eran bastante obstinados al querer acercarse a las blumen a pesar de todas las prohibiciones y advertencias. Cuando estaba por cruzar el portal este se abrió estruendosamente y fue envuelta en unos cálidos brazos.

Hannes.

—¡Oh, mi pequeña Hortensia! ¡Cada día más hermosa!—exclamó, desordenándole los cabellos a la chica quien relajó su frígido mirar al ver al soldado de antaño que siempre la trató tan bien.

No como a una flor, ni una muñeca, ni una puta.

Como a una niña.

—Hannes, que gusto verlo por aquí.—saludó permitiéndose relajo mientras conversara con él, quien le transmitía una sensación de comodidad.

—No seas tan formal que me haces sentir mal, pequeña.—se quejó, observando despreocupado el sitio—¿Ha pasado algo interesante?

—Nada nuevo, todo está igual.

—Mh...—hizo un mohín de disgusto, corriéndole los mechones del rostro a la chica—¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo en cualquier momento, cierto?

—Lo sé.—respondió con convicción, confiaba en aquel hombre y lo estimaba, aunque eso no significaba que fuera a abrirse con él.

Ni con nadie.

—Bueno, cualquier cosa me dices.—le sonrió bonachón, volviendo a ser el mismo irresponsable de siempre—Eh, dime pequeña, ¿has visto a Lily?

Mikasa tuvo el impulso de sonreír burlonamente, pero no pasó de ser eso, un impulso contenido—Está en la cocina.

Hannes se sonrojó mientras una sonrisa traviesa surcaba sus labios, vaya que era un hombre enamorado.

—Iré a darle una sorpresa. Ya verás, pequeña, ¡algún día la haré mi esposa!—exclamó y sin más se fue apresurado, derrochando lujuria hasta por las orejas. Mikasa cabeceó abnegada y finalmente se marchó, subiéndose al coche y adentrándose en la oscuridad de la noche.

—¡Hannes, Hannes!—llamó Eren, desesperado. ¿El mundo podía ser así de pequeño? ¿A caso el ebrio soldado que trató con él toda la vida conocía a la prostituta que le erizaba la piel con su mirada? ¿Qué otras sorpresas le tendría esa muchacha?—Hannes, ¡que si no vienes te arresto!

Eso pareció espabilar al soldado, porque se detuvo inmediatamente y giró hacia Eren con cara de terror, cambiándola a una de alivio cuando identificó al rabioso chiquillo que tantas alegrías le dio cuando joven.

—Oh, ¡Pero si es Eren!—exclamó feliz y se dirigió a la mesa, donde Jean babeaba ultimado, Armin revolvía su trago con aburrimiento y Connie se besaba intensamente con la prostituta en su falda.

A Sasha no le gustaría enterarse de eso.

—Hannes, ven conmigo, necesito preguntarte algo.

—¿Ah? Pero mi Lily está espe...

—¡Qué vengas!—gruñó ya al límite, cansado de la maldita situación donde todo tenía trabas para poder avanzar.

—Ya, ya, joder, qué carácter.—se quejó rascándose la nuca y siguiendo al novato capitán. Salieron al jardín del lugar y Eren se sorprendió un poco al ver que algo tan bien cuidado y bonito estuviera dentro de un sitio como ese. Habían flores de todo tipo dentro de una jardinera de hierro negro, con detalles algo góticos que le daban un aire surreal a la imagen.

—¿Bonito, no? Simbolizan a las blumen.

—¿Las blumen? Qué es eso?

—Son las prostitutas más prestigiosas dentro de los muros, las flores más caras y bellas de todas. Sólo los afortunados de alto rango o buena posición tienen el placer de gozar de sus compañía.

Eren se quedó en silencio en momento, procesando la información. Nunca había oído de eso pero sonaba demasiado triste y extraño, como si aquello fuera un cuento lejano de un imperio escondido frente a todo el mundo. Sacudió la cabeza decidiendo que luego se encargaría de averiguar sobre aquello, ahora no venía a eso, quería averiguar sobre aquella chica que parecía tener un mundo en sus ojos grises.

—Eh, Hannes, quiero saber algo. La muchacha con la que hablaste en el bar...

—No te ilusiones, Eren.—le tomó por los hombros y le dio la mirada de lástima más intensa que había visto en toda su vida—Ella es Hortensia, la blumen más hermosa e inalcanzable de todas.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Estamos aquí con el tercer capítulo de Hortensia. me alegra el buen recibimiento que he tenido la historia y espero que el corazón pueda crecer mucho más. Ojalá les esté gustando. Ahora, unas aclaraciones:**

 **1\. Levi SÍ tendrá participación (solo uno en los principales, por qué está en la descripción). En el capítulo 4 hará una aparición.**

 **2\. No todos los de la Tropa original N ° 104 proporcionará en Hortensia, así como algunos de los veteranos de la Legión u otros personajes de la serie que pueden estar vivos o no se incluyen o no según yo estime conveniente.**

 **3\. Lily es otro Oc, pero no tendrá mucha importancia.**

 **4\. Sasha y Connie son como un elemento cómico.**

 **5\. Armin tiene el pelo crecido y es un poco más macizo a decisión mía.**

 **6. LEVE SPOILER . El aspecto de los personajes se traduce en la manera de interpretar, pero yo también escribo imágenes de la época antes del ataque a Marley.**

 **En mi cuenta de IG del fandom de Dragon Ball hice una colaboración con un chico que es diseñador gráfico y creó una ilustración para Hortensia. El enlace está en mi biografía pero no sé si funciona bien.** **p / BoNExe2lZbL /? hl = es-la & taken-by = gatostudiodigitalart**

 **Eso es todo por ahora, no leemos pronto y ya adentrándonos más a la trama. Deja tu reseña para saber tu opinión por favor.**

 **¡Besos!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Flor que en color azul significa no tener sentimientos._

—Llegamos.—anunció el cochero y Hortensia se bajó, meditando que esa era la única palabra que le había oído decir. Entró al bar e ignoró la primera planta para subir a la segunda; el burdel, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Eisheth que era la más alejada de todas. Tocó la puerta y esperó la indicación para entrar.

—Pasa.—oyó. Se adentró en la estancia sintiendo el fuerte aroma a incienso, haciéndola arrugar involuntariamente la nariz en un gesto imperceptible—Estás de vuelta un día antes...¿puedo saber por qué?

—El cliente tuvo un problema que atender y no pudo quedarse. Dijo que pagaría el día sobrante de todas formas.

—Y dime, mi querida Hortensia, ¿has sido eficiente o eficaz?

Eisheth solía aplicar bastantes filosofías en su vida y en la de sus subordinadas, una de ellas era esa; la diferencia entre estos dos términos. Decía que eficiencia era lograr un buen resultado a través de los mejores medios y que eficacia era llegar al resultado, pero no con los medios indicados. Hortensia entró en trance sabiendo lo que se venía y su ser automático tomó control de ella.

—Eficaz.—soltó.

—¿Por qué?

—Gané el dinero de los tres días...pero ninguno de ellos me acosté con él.

El aire se volvió denso, tanto, que podría haberse cortado con el borde de un papel. Eisheth se puso de pie y rondó al rededor de Hortensia, como una hiena acechando a su presa. El olor del incienso de pronto se volvió asfixiante y cuando la mano de Eisheth tomó el cabello de la flor, se le cayó un pétalo marchito.

—¿Cómo, mi Hortensia, deseas llegar a ser la blumen más grande de todas si estuviste tres días con un ricachón y ninguno de ellos tuvieron sexo? ¿Eh?—su voz se oía un poco ahogada, como si la ira estuviese atrapada en su garganta, aún cuando su mano apretaba cada vez más fuerte el pelo de la prostituta.

—Dijo que estaba enamorado de mí y que no deseaba obligarme a hacer nada, sólo quería estar conmi-

Su monótona voz fue cortada por un bofetón en pleno rostro, no fue gran la gran cosa, pero aún así lo que transmitía era más doloroso que cualquier golpe.

Represión, esclavitud, humillación.

Una simple muñeca convertida en flor.

—¡Si quería la compañía de una damisela se hubiera contratado una geisha, no una puta!—bramó y rasgó la blusa del hombro de Hortensia para empujarla contra la pared, justo donde la madera se encontraba avejentada y astillada. Eisheth con la furia recorriéndole las venas sacó desde el mueble de su tocador un estuche lleno de diversas navajas y con la más afilada comenzó a cortar entremedio de los dedos de la chica—¡Te entrené muchos años para que ni el imbécil más moral se te pudiera resistir, ¡¿y no puedes llevar a la cama a un pobre bobo enamorado, Hortensia?! —el dolor fino y agónico de las cortadas le hacía sentir malditamente viva, aún cuando su mirada sin brillo decía lo contrario— ¿Qué harás ahora para redimirte?

—Lo seduciré y ganaré el doble de lo de hoy.—respondió siguiendo la filosofía de Eisheth, cuando algo sale mal, a la próxima debe ser dos veces mejor para lograr compensar el error anterior.

—¡Eso es! Adoro tu actitud, mi niña. No me equivoqué al confiar en ti, eres y serás más grande.—felicitó abandonando su repentina furia con inusual docilidad, le acarició las mejillas antes de guardar las navajas en su lugar. Hortensia se puso de pie y tapó su omóplato astillado, sin verse sorprendida por el notorio trastorno bipolar de la mujer—Dile a Gardenia que te cure eso, no queremos dar una mala imagen, ¿verdad?— ordenó y sin más se marchó. Hortensia se desvaneció en un suspiro y en su lugar sólo quedó Mikasa, dejando ver al nulo público los ojos más tristes del día.

Eran ojos de lluvia, de invierno, de tormenta. Ojos llenos de dolor.

En vez de ir donde Nanaba a curarse las heridas se fue directamente a su habitación, un sitio tan parco y sin identidad como su dueña. No tenía ningún adorno que demostrara quién podría ocuparlo, las sábanas eran blancas y el tocador al lado de la cama no tenía indicios de nada, era como si nadie estuviera utilizando esa habitación, aunque eso no se alejaba mucho de la realidad ya que para Mikasa ningún lugar era suyo y nada le pertenecía, por eso no se preocupaba de llenar los espacios con partes de ella, ya que tampoco tenía algo que ofrecer.

Se quitó las incómodas botas con tacón y las guardó en su sitio, quitándose luego el típico atuendo y casi con prisa la pesada cadenita con la hortensia en su cuello, deseando internamente romperla en miles de pedazos. En el mismo momento que yació sólo en en ropa interior se sintió expuesta, por lo que chequeó con la mirada que el cerrojo en la puerta estuviera puesto y rápidamente cubrió su desnudez con un grueso chaleco de lana. Finalmente se adentró en la cama, sintiendo las frías sábanas chocar contra su piel caliente. Mientras observaba por la ventana el cielo gris agradeció en silencio que aquel sujeto hubiera decidido no tocarla durante todos esos días, ya que habían sido previstos como un martirio. Se dio un giro quedando a espaldas de la luz, cerrando los ojos y ordenándose entrar a ese mundo de sueño sin sueños que parecía ser el único escape de aquella descolorida y dolorosa realidad.

Aunque un par de vivos ojos verdes la volvieron a visitar, y esta vez, ella sí los recordó.

* * *

—Eren, entra.

Avanzó obediente hacia el escritorio de su superior con nervios de acero y mirada tranquila, hace años había dejado de ser un niño sumiso e impulsivo y los frutos de su maduración se reflejaban en su afortunado ascenso, avanzando por sobre todos sus compañeros de la Tropa de reclutas N° 104.

—A sus órdenes, Levi-Heichou.

—Siéntate, mocoso.—obedeció ahogando una sonrisa, no era una ofensa que le llamara así, era más bien una muestra de afecto de parte de su Sargento. Se puso cómodo y observó el escritorio, pulcro, como todo lo que rodeaba a Rivaille—¿Vas a soltarlo o esperas a que te sirva té?—la voz brusca de su superior lo espabiló, "hoy no anda de buenas" pensó con burla despreocupada.

—No señor, ya iba a hablar.—se excusó y aclaró la garganta, ordenando la información en su cabeza para transmitirla apropiadamente— La junta de los cuerpos militares fue un éxito, el pueblo está tranquilo al ver que la reunión se ha llevado pacíficamente y confían en las buenas relaciones entre soldados.

—Si supieran.—ironizó Levi.

—La Legión de Reconocimiento ha tenido un espléndido recibimiento por parte del pueblo también, confían en que podamos derrotar a los titanes.

—Menudos ingenuos.—el Sargento estaba aburriéndose—¿Algo más?

—Sí.—carraspeó—Mi informante también me ha comunicado que hay una situación la cual ha estado estudiando, dice ser de gran importancia y desea que nosotros nos hagamos cargo.—le dio una mirada algo tímida a Levi, _"El Búho"_ nunca les había fallado con sus informes y había sido de gran ayuda para la fundación de la Legión. Debían darle una mano si él creía que ese tema era importante— Acusa de corrupción a la Policía Militar.

—Qué novedad.—volvió a ironizar—Todo aquel con dos dedos de frente sabe que esos cerdos hacen cosas sucias.

—Sí, pero dice que aquello tiene mucho más trasfondo que una simple venta de alimentos de emergencia. Tienen organizaciones, están estructurados y casi la mitad del comercio se mueve gracias a sus negocios. Indica tráfico de drogas, trata de blancas* y por ende trabajos forzados, han ido tras personas con características especiales y las explotan al máximo para llenar sus bolsillos. Secuestros, torturas, extorsión, violaciones, expropiación de terrenos, faltaría tiempo para seguir enumerando todos sus pecados. A lo que quiere llegar el Búho es que si se descubre la cabeza de toda esta corrupción, podríamos develar grandes verdades acerca de la humanidad.

Los ojos cansados de Levi se cerraron de forma pesada, su ya desarrollada naturaleza egoísta le decía que no tenía por qué andar haciendo de detective ni perdiendo su tiempo en gente que no conocía, pero su lado humano le recordaba la imagen de una hermosa mujer que le sonreía a un flácido niño de cabellos sucios y largos, un niño de mirada perdida que buscaba pan en los basureros y que cargaba un cuchillo entre sus delgados dedos. Recordó a la gente en la cuidad subterránea que moría postrada en el piso sin haber visto jamás la luz del sol, por falta de recursos. Los ojos sin vida de aquellos que fueron su familia y que acabaron siendo una decisión sin regreso hicieron sombra en sus pensamientos.

—¿Confías en ese Búho?—enunció mirando fijamente al joven.

Eren meditó, nunca había hablado con su informante en persona sino que había un mediador entre ellos, no sabía quién era ni porqué confiaba tal información en él, pero estaba convencido de que no lo engañaba. Tenía un presentimiento sobre ello.

—Sí, confío.—declaró con convicción.

Levi se puso de pie y colocó su capa sobre sus hombros en silencio, dando pasos fuertes y avanzando sin titubear. Antes de cerrar la puerta se dirigió a su subordinado:—Mañana comenzamos, elige un equipo. No me hagas perder el tiempo.

Los ojos de Eren brillaron con determinación. Sabía exactamente por dónde comenzar.

* * *

Los copos de nieve caían sutilmente sobre las flores del jardín, el silencio era hermoso y Mikasa lo aprovechaba al máximo. No siempre podía disfrutar de silencios tan tranquilos ya que su alrededor era un constante bullicio y la mayoría de los sonidos que oía no eran agradables, así que prefería no oír nada, el silencio era lo que más agradecía. No percibió a Nanaba entrar porque estaba muy ensimismada observando la nieve caer a través de la ventana.

—¡Hortensia, y esas marcas!—se agitó al ver la rojez en el omóplato de la chica, que traía una camiseta casi transparente, dejando apreciar sus heridas.

—No es nada.—contestó desinteresada.

—¿Cómo que no es nada...? ¡Por Sina! ¡Hortensia, tus manos!—exclamó Nanaba horrorizada, las manos de la Ältere blumen o más bien dicho los espacios entre sus dedos tenían finos tajos que en algún momento derramaron sangre en forma de dolorosas gotas, sangre que ahora yacía seca sobre su piel de invierno.

—No tiene importancia.—su voz átona no daba espacio para interpretar lo que estuviese sintiendo. Sólo seguía ahí, mirando la lluvia congelada caer en silencio. Totalmente ajena a cualquier tipo de dolor.

—Eres todo un caso...—se lamentó la Gardenia y comenzó a buscar hielo y pomadas, además de unas vendas muy buenas que no se adherían a las heridas—Te voy a curar.—anunció.

Trabajó en silencio sobre la piel de Mikasa, admirando lo suave y tersa que era. Le subió la camisa con cuidado y con las yemas de sus dedos sacó un poco de ungüento del frasco para aplicarlo muy despacio sobre las marcas. Percibió una pequeña sacudida por parte de la Hortensia pero no escuchó ni un sólo quejido.

Nanaba tenía un sentir en su pecho, el más grande que podía tener, era puro y transparente como sus ojos y la llenaba de ganas de levantarse cada mañana; aquel sentir era un sentimiento profundo y real por la flor más hermosa de todas; Hortensia. Nanaba recordaba sus días de antaño cuando vivía con sus hermanos y soñaba con aquella secreta institución militar que recién se había formado, queriendo ser tan valiente como ellos y tan libre como un ave sin ataduras. Era extremadamente feliz, corría descalza por el bosque hasta desfallecer, entrenaba con unas espadas que le había comprado su hermano y en la noche contemplaba las estrellas, estirando sus brazos y ansiando alcanzarlas con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero de pronto todo cambió, y ella perdió sus sueños en aquel desastre.

Eisheth acababa de darle uno de sus discursos y la había dejado con el labio sangrando y los sueños rotos. Sus ojos reflejaban las sonrisas de sus hermanos que ya jamás podría volver a admirar. Su alma estaba inquieta, ella aún quería volar, pero la jaula que le habían puesto era demasiado asfixiante y ella sentía que si no se calmaba moriría ahogada.

Entonces la vio.

Sus ojos grises parecían tener pinceladas de distintos colores, turquesa, azul, negro, blanco, algo de todo aún en unos ojos muertos. La miraba sin sentimientos, su rostro no expresaba nada y no se dejaba descifrar, mas aún así su mano se estiró para poner de pie a Nanaba, sin decir ni una palabra pero con el porte de alguien que no necesitaba levantarse porque nadie lograría derribarla jamás -o porque quizá ya estaba en el miró directamente y apreció cómo su otra mano subía hasta su boca para con un dedo limpiar su sangrante labio.

—Si deseas sobrevivir, pelea.

Sonrió ligeramente cuando acabó de poner el vendaje, con la tranquilidad que le otorgaba Hortensia con su sola presencia. No podía decir que la conocía, no era cierto, nadie conocía quién era en verdad aquella flor y Nanaba dudaba que alguna vez alguien lo hiciera, pero poder contar con lo que significaba estar a su lado y gozar de su eterno silencio era lo único que necesitaba para seguir con vida.

—Gracias.— la oyó decir y apoyó sus manos en la desnuda espalda de ella, poniendo en armonía su alma con la acompasada respiración de esa distante flor, que aunque estaba tocando su piel parecía tan lejana como la luna que iluminaba sus noches.

Eso era Hortensia para Nanaba, la luna preciosa que daba singular luz a los momentos más obscuros en la noche, luciéndose sin desearlo y escondiéndose cuando el vanidoso sol tomaba su lugar como lumbrera.

—Chicas, Eisheth quiere hablar con...¿interrumpo algo?—dijo Carly entrando a la cocina con extrañeza, Nanaba quitó sus manos de la espalda de Mikasa con suavidad y esta le miró profundamente, como sonriéndole con la mirada. La Hortensia acomodó correctamente su camisa y miró a Carly.

—No. ¿Qué decías?— retomó sin complicaciones.

—Eisheth nos manda a llamar.—volvió al tema y asintieron, abandonando el lugar a paso ligero y subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto del fondo donde la mujer las esperaba recostada sobre su cama, revisando la agenda donde programaba todos sus horarios y los del burdel.

—Ah, qué deleite de vista.— pronunció con voz colorida paseando su mirada por las tres muchachas que estaban frente a ella, con los mentones en alto y las manos atrás—Verán, ha ocurrido un acontecimiento digno de destacar. Ayer, por primera vez en la historia de estas cochinas murallas, la Legión de Reconocimiento osó a pisar el suelo de este burdel. Como verán, es una de esas oportunidades que no se pueden desaprovechar.

Una minúscula llama se encendió en el pecho de Mikasa, derritiendo algo de hielo a su alrededor. Eisheth tenía razón, era una oportunidad única.

Y ella no la iba a desperdiciar.

* * *

 **Trata de blancas*: tráfico de personas.**

 **¡Hola! Primero que nada disculpas por el retraso, han sido unos días ajetreados y no he tenido tiempo para Hortensia. Eso no significa que la haya olvidado, seguiré adelante con esto hasta donde pueda.**

 **Ya aclarado el tema paso a agradecer sus reviews, fueron muy motivantes y gratificantes, suena egoísta pero así da gusto escribir. Espero este capítulo les haya gustado -si bien no tuvo mucha acción fue vital para la trama-.**

 **¡Finalmente apareció Levi! Ya se harán una idea de cómo serán las cosas, esto recién comienza, y hay mucho por descubrir aún.**

 **El tema de Nanaba; sus sentimientos por Mikasa. ¿Enamoramiento? Sin ofender, estamos grandes para esto. Si han leído y visto lo suficente se darán cuenta de que el romance, familia o amistad no son los únicos tipos de amores que existen, hay vínculos que nos atan a personas sin tener relación y estos sentimientos profundos no deben ser siempre románticos. Ejemplo; Erwin y Levi. El comandante es el pilar y la persona que da sentido a la vida del Ackerman pero no por eso se van a casar, seamos realistas, al igual que Eren y Mikasa puede ser que no vaya más allá de un fuerte vínculo y yo lo sé perfectamente, solamente me parecen adecuados o no imposibles como pareja. Véase también un ejemplo de esto a Moblit y Hanji, Connie y Sasha, Yelena y Zeke, Ymir e Historia, en fin. A lo que voy es que si ven Snk es porque tienen claro que no es un shojo y las tramas se pueden llevar de manera más madura. Aún así, si deseas "shippear" a Nanaba y Mikasa en esta historia para mí no hay problema en absoluto, el pensamiento es libre.**

 **¿Quién será El Búho? 7u7**

 **Estoy viendo y leyendo Tokyo Ghoul, por lo que si les interesa, yo creo que más pronto que tarde llegarán historias de ello a mi perfil.**

 **Creo que eso es todo, si deseas darme tu opinión la recibiré gustosa, claro que no toleraré ofensas ni nada de eso. Nos leemos en diez días más si Dios quiere, ¡besos!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Flor que encontrarás en zonas donde llueva mucho._

Todo integrante de la Legión de Reconocimiento se había preguntado alguna vez el porqué de la obsesión con la limpieza de su Sargento.

Habían varias teorías; que era alérgico al polvo, que tenía un olfato súper desarrollado, que por su rango y nombre se había vuelto más quisquilloso, en fin, miles de pensamientos básicos y poco profundos sobre un trastorno que tenía razones de mucho más peso que una simple alergia.

Levi había crecido en suciedad.

La pequeña choza mohosa y húmeda donde vivió desde que nació no tenía ventanas ni entrada de luz alguna, por lo que el aire era pesado y viciado. El polvo se juntaba copiosamente en la cuidad subterránea y cuando su madre llegaba a altas horas de la noche, con la sonrisa rota y moretones en el cuerpo, él no tenía corazón para reclamarle por la limpieza.

En sus más tiernas memorias se recordaba a él mismo intentando limpiar un poco, pero apenas lograba ponerse en pie y ya se sentía agitado, era demasiado delgado y débil para hacer labores que requirieran de esfuerzo y el pan que llegaba a la mesa no les era suficiente para mantenerlo bien nutrido.

Un día, que simulaba ser igual que todos los anteriores, su madre llegó del trabajo y la percibió más pálida de lo habitual, le siguieron ojeras aún más oscuras y sus huesos comenzaban a enmarcarle la piel, dándole un aspecto insano y cadavérico. El hombre para el que trabajaba dijo que ya no podía continuar laborando así porque nadie solicitaría sus servicios por lo que dejó de trabajar y guardó cama, mientras la vida se le escapaba muy de a poco, cada vez que exhalaba. Kuchel falleció en una cama llena de ácaros, con el piso polvoriento y el techo tapizado en hongos, sin luz natural bañando su rostro ni agua potable para saciar su sed.

Toda esa mierda la mató.

Era por eso que cada vez que una sola partícula de polvo se colaba en su perímetro él se irritaba y no paraba hasta dejar todo impecable, el recuerdo de esa choza mugrienta que albergó el cuerpo sin vida de su madre durante días lo enfermaba y ponía ansioso, él era un completo ser humano y no por tener en su espalda el nombre de "el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad" significaba que no estuviera dañado como cualquier otro lo estaría. Tenía sentimientos intensos muy dentro de sí y que no los mostrara no quería decir que no los tuviera.

¿A qué venían esas reflexiones y recuerdos ahora? Eso mismo se preguntó, mas la respuesta estaba frente a sus ojos.

Der brunnen.

Chasqueó la lengua desde ya irritado, hasta el nombre de ese lugar era grotesco. Ver a las damas de compañía paseándose entremedio de la gente con sus ropas llamativas y cabellos largos lo tomó desprevenido, cuando se levantó en la mañana no tenía expectativa de nada fuera de su usual rutina y de pronto el genio de Jaeger lo llevaba a un burdel.

Eso sólo aumentaba su irritación.

—¿Me explicarás qué demonios hacemos frente a esta pocilga?—farfulló a Eren con una mirada gélida, no estaba para chistes y si le decía que era para que liberara un poco de tensión le arrancaría los ojos con una cuchara.

—Usted me dijo que hoy comenzaríamos con lo del caso de corrupción.—respondió, como si diciéndole eso explicara todo.

—¿Y?—masculló.

—Comenzaremos aquí.

Volvió a echarle una mirada al sitio, se veía bullicioso y acalorado, seguramente lleno de gérmenes y estúpidos borrachos. Dirigió su vista a Jaeger, quien tenía una peligrosa llama bailando en sus ojos verdes.

—Tienes segundas intenciones.—declaró, y por ese típico gesto de sonrisa contenida por parte del menor sólo aseguró su veredicto—Explícate de una vez antes de que comience a patear tu sucio culo.

—El día de la reunión en Rose habían unas señoritas en la plaza ofreciendo compañía y un buen rato en este lugar.— "señoritas. Sí, cómo no" pensó el Sargento—No estaban solas, había una mujer adulta vigilándolas de cerca. Una semana después vine con Connie, Armin y Jean aquí, y comprobé que era un burdel. Lo que realmente llamó mi atención fue el sistema que se lleva a cabo en ese lugar. Hay dos tipos de mujeres.—hizo una pausa para ver si Levi le seguía la idea— Las primeras; las prostitutas del burdel. Ellas les dan servicios a quien pague y atienden el bar, algo común hasta ahí. El problema son las otras; las blumen.

—¿Qué hay con ellas?—preguntó Levi, aunque ya presentía a dónde llegaría todo eso.

—Son prostitutas de alto nivel, sólo le dan servicios a gente de alta alcurnia o con status, no son muy conocidas porque todos lo guardan como un secreto, uno escondido a la vista de todo el mundo. El hecho de que estén reservadas solamente para gente de buen rango o con dinero me dice que hay algo mucho más profundo que una simple prostitución. Además de la proxeneta* que las representa, eso ya es ilegal.

Levi recordó a su cuchillo cortando dolorosamente una parte sensible de aquel que le daba ese mísero trabajo a su madre. La historia volvía a repetirse, solamente que ahora no era un simple burdel de quinta que le daba trabajo a mujeres desesperadas por ganar un poco de dinero; sino algo que parecía ser una obscura organización que movía los hilos de muchas vidas dentro de los muros.

Su sangre hirvió.

—Interesante.—musitó, apreciando cómo el naranja del cielo desaparecía para dar paso a la noche. Volvió a mirar a Eren, conocía hace muchos años a ese mocoso y sabía que si no tuviera segundas intenciones no estaría con ese brillo ansioso en los ojos ni repiqueteando su pie contra el piso. Estaría muy serio y deseando desmantelar aquel lugar lo más pronto posible.

Había algo más.

—Bueno, ya eres todo un superior en la Legión de Reconocimiento, estás a cargo de este caso y puedes tomar las decisiones tú solo. Así que, Capitán Jaeger, ¿cómo procederá?

Sólo afirmó su teoría al verlo sonreír ladinamente, ese mocoso estaba ahí por algo más.

* * *

Se sobresaltó cuando Eisheth entró escandalosamente a su habitación, azotando la puerta contra la pared y causando un estruendo. Si se sintió enfadada no lo demostró, su rostro no daba oportunidad de ser leído. Esperó a que la mujer hablara ya que ella nunca le dirigía la palabra.

—Vístete y arréglate, tienes trabajo por delante.— mandó.

—Acabo de volver de Sina.— le recordó con cautela, había sido un día horrible y lo único que deseaba era poder disfrutar de su reglamentaria siesta para reponerse.

—Descansarás en otro momento, hoy no.— su voz filosa no daba lugar a quejas. Mikasa suspiró y se puso de pie, importándole poco si mostraba su desnudez. Miró a Eisheth a la espera, indicándole con la mirada que le diera los datos correspondientes sobre el servicio que debería hacer. La mujer se acomodó los senos frente al tocador— ¿Recuerdas nuestra plática de anoche?— la chica Ackerman asintió, no entendiendo a qué iba esa pregunta— Están aquí, han vuelto.

La adormilada mente de Mikasa recién pareció despertar, atando cabos en menos de un segundo. Su corazón palpitó con inusual vigor al recordar las alas de la libertad ondeando al son de viento.

—La Legión de Reconocimiento.— susurró para sí misma aunque audible para Eisheth.

—¡Así es!—su voz sonó emocionada—No parecen de alto rango ni muy adinerados pero apuesto a que si siguen frecuentándonos pronto vendrán sus superiores, siempre sucede así. En ese momento lanzaremos la artillería pesada.

—¿Entonces para qué me necesitas a mí?

—¿Acaso no te he enseñado que el estudio es muy importante? Estamos frente a algo grande, la Legión ha nacido recientemente y ya es la segunda vez en menos de una semana que nos visitan, debemos ser recatadas y saber el momento preciso para actuar.—Eisheth no era tonta, sus sentidos eran ávidos y su mente rápida y perceptiva, no lanzaría a sus mejores postores como humanos a titanes sin antes analizar la situación, era bastante cuidadosa en ese aspecto. Si algo no le convencía lo rodearía con cautela, esperando el momento ideal para atacar—Estarás allí como una más del burdel, vigilando por alguna anomalía. No debes dejar pasar nada.—Mikasa no entendía, estaba segura que ella no era alguien de total confianza para Eisheth, que la mujer sabía que no poseía su lealtad, ¿cómo le daba semejante oportunidad de traicionarla?—Orquídea y Hitch estarán contigo.

Ahí estaba su respuesta.

Que pusiera a esas dos significaba que realmente no confiaba en ella, ya que si fuera así la habría puesto junto a Nanaba, con quien solía relacionarse. Carly era alguien con quien no tenía una relación o vínculo ahí, la chica trabajaba por placer en el oficio y no tendría problema en informarle a Eisheth si hacía algo indebido, ya que no se debían lealtad ni nada parecido. Como si fuera poco con la Orquídea había puesto a Hitch Dreyse también, una prostituta del burdel que llegó ahí deseando ser una blumen, su más grande sueño. Era arisca, envidiosa, un poco inmadura y burlesca, cumplía al pie de la letra con todas las órdenes de Eisheth, buscando su complacencia. Encima de todo eso la chica parecía tener un odio intenso hacia Hortensia, sus ojos color ámbar parecían chispear cuando la veía, nunca lo había demostrado abiertamente pero Mikasa no era tonta, sentía su aura inquieta cuando pasaba cerca de ella. La chica no perdería oportunidad de verla tropezar para desprestigiarla con Eisheth, por lo que sus pasos debían ser diez veces más precavidos.

—Ve a pedirle a alguna del burdel que te preste un atuendo.—ordenó y comenzó a marcharse de la habitación, volteando una última vez para fijar sus ojos ónix en ella—No me falles.

Se consiguió un vestido simple y poco llamativo, era de color vino con una camisa y corsé negros. Amarró su largo cabello en una trenza y pintó sus labios con un suave brillo incoloro, para finalmente amarrar sobre su cabeza un pañuelo de velo negro también. Se encaminó hacia las escaleras pero antes de pisar el primer escalón se detuvo en seco, sintiendo su frío corazón entibiándose con el rápido latir de este.

¿Qué es esto que siento, tan denso?

La pregunta quedó vagando por su mente, mientras que con movimientos elegantes bajaba hacia el bar. El bullicio cada vez se percibía más fuerte y Mikasa -no Hortensia- sentía una profunda necesidad de morder sus labios o hacer algo para liberar la tensión. No entendía por qué tanto nerviosismo, hasta que vio las alas de la libertad bordadas en unas chaquetas. Desvió su trayectoria hacia la barra donde intentó cubrir más de lo posible su rostro con el pañuelo.

—¡Oh, miren quien está aquí!

—¡Ssh! No llames la atención, Lily, hoy sólo soy una más.—pidió susurrando y moviendo rápido las manos, la voluminosa mujer la observó con duda un momento hasta que pareció comprender.

—Entiendo, linda.—le sonrió maternalmente, tomándola de la mano y tirándola cerca suyo—Yo voy a cubrirte hoy, ¿bien? No estás obligada a hacer nada, sólo dedícate a entregar tragos y yo te respaldaré cuando Eisheth pregunte por alguna anomalía, ¿te parece?

Los ojos de Mikasa se achinaron, ese mundo cruel que conocía se volvía tan hermoso cuando la gente buena sonreía—Muchas gracias.

—No hay de qué, querida. Si tenemos suerte ningún borracho te molestará mientras yo esté presente.—dijo cambiando su semblante a uno más amenazante, para luego entregarle una bandeja con grandes tarros de cerveza—Toma, estos son para la mesa del rincón, donde están los soldados de la Legión.—torció los labios al transmitir la orden que le dio la bruja de su jefa, pero trabajo era trabajo y ya no podía hacer más por aquella jovencita de ojos tristes—Anda, cuando acabe la noche te invito un whisky con chocolate.— la animó con una gran sonrisa y empujándola hacia el pasillo.

Mikasa volteó su vista hacia el rincón del lugar, donde efectivamente se encontraban soldados de la Legión, tres en total. Caminó apaciblemente hacia ellos con la bandeja en una sola mano y contoneando levemente las caderas, más por costumbre que por nada.

—Llegaron sus bebidas.—pronunció con tinte suave y sensual, después de tantos años hablándole así a los hombres creía que ya no conocía otra manera de tratar con ellos. Los tres chicos voltearon a mirarla, eran los mismos que vio esa vez en la plaza de Rose, y le dedicaban la misma mirada de estupefacción. Se dedicó a servirles los tarros con cuidado para no derramar nada y cuando acabó hizo apoyar la charola en su cadera— Esperó estén disfrutando de una agradable velada, ¿quisieran algo más? Puedo convidarles fuego si desean fumar, algo para comer, compañía quizás...—Mikasa se sintió algo desesperada, ninguno de los tres parecía salir de su trance y eso la impacientaba. Cuando disponía a hablar de nuevo el soldado con coleta rubia agitó la cabeza y se dirigió a ella.

—V-venimos a celebrarle su cumpleaños a mi amigo.—señaló al chico alto con cara alargada y este se tensó — Pensábamos que quizá alguna señorita de aquí podría hacerle compañía en un día tan especial.

Mikasa se obligó a no mostrarse sorprendida, ningún principiante en aquel lugar llegaba y pedía servicios a la primera, solían acudir al menos durante un mes para tener la confianza de formular esa petición y que ese chico de voz aguda no haya titubeado para proponer algo así a juzgar por su carácter y lo inocente que se veía era el comprobante para que Mikasa asegurara que no le estaban diciendo la verdad.

Pero les seguiría el juego.

—Ya veo. ¿Desea a alguna muchacha en particular?—era raro hacer eso, las cosas en el bar jamás habían sido tan formales, cuando un hombre quería estar con alguna chica acudía directamente a ella y eso era todo. Aunque ellos no lo sabían eso, así que le sacaría provecho.

—¿Podrías ser tú?—soltó atolondradamente el soldado de cabeza rapada.

La cosa cada vez era más extraña, a juzgar por sus actitudes parecía que hubieran ido ahí exclusivamente por ella, pero no era por pura curiosidad ni nada de eso, la situación parecía casi ensayada. Quizás estaba haciendo demasiadas suposiciones, pero ella siempre había tenido ojo de águila y se daba cuenta muy rápido de las cosas, por lo que si su instinto no le fallaba, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para virar la situación hacia su propio beneficio.

—Eso no podrá ser.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?—preguntó Jean agitado.

—Quisiera poder contarles, pero me tienen muchos ojos encima.— miró hacia sus costados y su labio tiró de un costado cuando vio a Hitch acercándose— Aquí viene uno de ellos.— susurró justo antes de que llegara, la chica de melena ondulada y rubia le dio una ácida mirada a la blumen— Enseguida vuelvo con sus pedidos.— sus gestos fueron intensos al posar su mirada en cada uno de ellos, y antes de marcharse les guiñó un ojo.

Fue rápidamente a la barra y sirvió en unos cuencos aceitunas y maní, para volver a la mesa con ellos rápidamente. Los soldados al verla tragaron saliva.

—Puedes irte a otra mesa, yo me estoy haciendo cargo de ellos.—su voz seca no dio lugar a quejas, ella tenía un nivel superior a cualquier chica de allí y por más odio que le tuviesen, no podrían alzarle ni un pelo la voz—¿Qué les dijo?

—Nos preguntó si nos habías contado algo, y se ofreció a servirnos en vez de ti.— reveló Armin.

—Tch, esa mocosa.—gruñó por lo bajo y se dio cuenta de la mirada atónita del trío—¿Pasa algo?

—Na-nada, es que nos recordaste a alguien.— se rió Connie rascando su nuca.

—¿A qué han venido a este lugar?—fue directo al grano, no tenía tiempo que perder y sabía que era cuestión de segundos para que llegara Carly a darle una última advertencia— Sé que me están mintiendo y que no necesitan el servicio de nadie, están aquí por algo más.— sus miradas sorprendidas le producieron dolor de cabeza, por lo que se acercó amenazante hacia ellos—Miren, las cosas son así. Ustedes son simples soldados y no puedo revelarles nada de información, sépanlo, nadie aquí abrirá la boca a menos que venga alguien con un buen cargo y de bolsillos llenos. Esa es la única manera.— les sirvió los cuencos con comida y les dio una última mirada antes de irse, sin voltear ni una sola vez. Cuando pasaba cerca del pasillo una mano con uñas largas y pintadas la agarró del brazo y tiró con fuerza hacia adentro de él.

—¿Y bien?— cuestionó impaciente. Era Eisheth.

—Son unos principiantes, están con días libres y parecen entusiasmados por este lugar, aunque son demasiado vergonzosos para pedir la compañía de alguna mujer aún.

—¿Tienen segundas intenciones?

—Al parecer no. Son unos críos, con suerte pueden tomar un sorbo de cerveza sin emborracharse. Han venido aquí a escondidas de sus superiores y es cuestión de tiempo que los descubran, aquí todo se sabe.

—Ojalá tengas razón y los peces gordos se aparezcan pronto por aquí.

Mikasa deseó lo mismo desde el fondo de su corazón.

* * *

—Tch, esos mocosos.—el Sargento no era reconocido por tener mucha paciencia, y con cada minuto que pasaba él planeaba distintas formas humillantes de hacerlos limpiar el cuartel—Espero estén consiguiendo información y no liándose con alguna mujerzuela.

Eren deseó pedirle paciencia pero habría sido hipócrita de su parte, él también comenzaba a aburrirse y se juraba a sí mismo que si ese trío de idiotas estuviera tonteando con mujeres y no haciendo su trabajo, los haría limpiar su oficina con la lengua. Imaginó que Levi tendría pensamientos similares.

—Allí vienen.— suspiró cansado, viendo cómo Jean, Connie y Armin salían de aquel pozo con rostros contrariados y sudorosos— ¿Y bien?

—La misión no tuvo éxito.— soltó Connie. Eren ya enojado se preparaba para darles una reprimenda pero la voz de Armin lo detuvo.

—Sin embargo, hemos conseguido información valiosa que puede ser de utilidad, Señor.

—Explícate.— ordenó Levi.

—Nos atendió una chica, no sé su nombre pero ya la había visto antes, en la reunión de Rose. Fue ella quien nos invitó a este lugar.

El pulso de Eren se alteró ante la mención, ¿esa misma chica?

—Ella se acercó con nuestro pedido y quisimos proceder con el plan, mas ella, no sé cómo, lo descubrió y desmanteló en un segundo. Nos dijo que no nos creía nada y que sabía que teníamos segundas intenciones, pero que la teníamos difícil; ella no podría decirnos nada porque al parecer la tenían vigilada y porque según sus propias palabras éramos "unos simples soldados", por lo que si deseamos saber algo de aquel lugar, debemos tener un rango elevado o buena situación económica, es la única manera de acceder a la información.

Ambos superiores se mantuvieron callados, procesando el relato y los datos más importantes. Levi rompió el silencio:— No podemos hablar sobre esto aquí en la calle, volvamos al cuartel.

Todos montaron sus caballos y cabalgaron rápidamente, dejando atrás aquel pozo de perdición. Después de unos minutos de trayecto llegaron a su destino y entraron a la oficina de Rivaille, donde los cinco rodearon el escritorio y comenzaron a ordenar toda su información hasta el momento.

—Bien, el caso acusa de corrupción a la Policía Militar y eso nos dirige automáticamente a uno de los centros de entretenimiento adulto más concurrido de los muros; Der brunnen.— empezó Eren— Según lo que he logrado recolectar se llega a varias conclusiones, primera; aquella mujer que acompañaba a las damas en Rose era quien las dirige, o sea la proxeneta. Ella gana comisiones por los servicios que estas chicas realizan, e incluso podría asegurar que ella es quien recibe todo el dinero; su nombre es Eisheth Zenunim, una mujer soltera de cuarenta y nueve años que fue fundadora del burdel, se desconoce cómo logró hacerlo, ya que su condición económica no era la mejor. Segunda conclusión; esta mujer desarrolló un nuevo tipo de servicio, no difiere mucho de las prostitutas comunes a excepción de que estas chicas, denominadas blumen, sólo pueden ser contratadas por gente de alta alcurnia. Aquella muchacha que los atendió a ustedes es una de ellas; se le conoce como Hortensia.— su pecho bajaba y subía disimuladamente, aquel caso lo agitaba y sentir tan difícil de penetrar ese sucio mundo donde se hallaba metida aquella distante flor le crispaba entero—Hannes no me dijo mucho pero fue bastante revelador, ella es la flor más inalcanzable de todas. Quiero volver esta investigación hacia ella, algo me dice que nos será de mucha ayuda.

"Con que eso era", pensó Levi. Era tan obvio, Eren había ido a ese lugar con otra intención aparte de la investigación, y por su forma de hablar y actitud cuando se mencionaba a la tal Hortensia era suficiente para poder leerlo a la perfección.

"Así que nuestro capitán Jaeger está interesado en una prostituta."

—Ya veo...—susurró Levi, la luz de la vela bailaba jugando con sus sombras. Extrañamente, él también se sintió emocionado— Entonces, ¿cómo procederá, Capitán Eren?

—Usted y yo, Rivaille-heichou, contrataremos a la flor más inalcanzable y hermosa de todas.

* * *

Cuando la luz de la luna bañaba la piel de Mikasa frente a la jardinera llena de flores ella lograba percibir un sentimiento en su interior: melancolía.

No le gustaba el jardín, era como una burla a su propia existencia, bellísimas flores atrapadas dentro de una asfixiante jaula, había que ser cruel para hacer semejante parodia hacia una situación tan dolorosa, como un vil recordatorio de lo que eran y que jamás podrían dejar de ser.

Aún así, cuando no estaba trabajando ni durmiendo, pasaba sus horas restantes ahí, como una retorcida manera de auto-tortura. Se sentaba en el piso de piedra, apoyaba sus brazos cruzados sobre sus rodillas y observaba las flores por largas tardes y noches, a veces caía lluvia y ella se empapaba, o a veces nevaba y ella se congelaba de a poco. Intentaba dejar su mente en blanco, observaba sus usuales hematomas que irónicamente solían parecer flores, tenían distintos colores, desde morado a verde, de repente amarillos, extendiéndose bajo su piel como un virus que arrasa lentamente contigo. Observaba cómo al otro lado de la calle había una plazoleta donde la gente común iba a pasearse y a conversar, todos caminaban con alguien a su lado, nadie iba solo, y se sentaban en las bancas a admirar cómo los árboles se mecían y cómo la fuente de agua hacía un repetitivo espectáculo. La mayoría del tiempo habían vagabundos, se dormían en el pasto y dejaban un sombrero a disposición de recibir dinero, a veces llegaba un hombre de mediana edad y tocaba la guitarra mientras silbaba, sus melodías eran tristes y a diferencia de los vagabundos no pedía dinero, simplemente llegaba y se ponía a tocar por horas, cuando ya la luna estaba en su punto más alto él se detenía y marchaba. También había una anciana que todos los días a las seis de la tarde, cuando el sol desaparecía detrás del muro, se sentaba y contemplaba cómo se marchaba, hasta que ya no había ni una pizca de luz.

Rodeando el territorio de Der brunnen, estaban las hortensias.

Era alucinante su gran cantidad, se arremolinaban una tras otra y según la acidez de la tierra tenían diferentes colores; blancas, rosadas, moradas, azules, era digno de ver. En ese lado de la cuidad casi nunca había sol por lo que las hortensias gozaban, cuando la lluvia caía copiosamente ellas prevalecían y parecían estar en armonía con el ambiente, a veces los perros más inexpertos se lanzaban sobre ellas y las mordían, para después caer incapacitados al suelo con fiebre y malestar, ya que las hortensias son moderadamente tóxicas. A veces los enamorados que no tenían mucho dinero iban y con discreción cortaban algunas rosadas, para luego regalárselas a alguna señorita.

Mikasa al admirarlas comprendía un poco el porqué de Eisheth al darle ese nombre.

—Hortensia, arréglate lo mejor que puedas, el momento más importante de tu vida ha llegado.

La voz de la mujer de cabellos negros sonaba solemne pero contenida, como si otra emoción no quisiera ser mostrada. Mikasa se volteó y la miró a los ojos, apreciando cómo en estos bailaba la llama de la ambición.

—¿A dónde iré?

—A una discreta hostal en Rose, ve a vestirte.

—¿Quiénes me contrataron?

—Te dije que hoy sería un día especial... Fue la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Nanaba se encargó de prepararla. La metió en la bañera con sales y burbujas y talló amablemente cada parte de su cuerpo, lavó su largo cabello con dedicación y le aplicó una esencia de jazmín en él. Cuando salió de la tina le secó el cuerpo y pasó una crema sin aroma por él, después secó su pelo y lo cepilló con suavidad, dejándolo liso y brillante, tomándolo con un broche de flor en un costado. Luego pasó a vestirla, vendó sus pechos con gentileza y le puso una blusa negra de mangas largas y sin hombros, la larga falda era de color turquesa oscuro y el corsé de terciopelo negro, con adornos que combinaban con la falda y sus tacones eran botas ajustadas y altas, con agujetas hasta las rodillas. En su cuello colgó la cadena de hortensia que resplandecía sobre su pálida piel. Por último la maquilló, esparció sobre su rostro del más costoso aceite para luego neutralizarlo con polvo translúcido. Rizó sus largas pestañas con una cuchara y aplicó máscara de carbón en ellas, haciéndolas lucir cuantiosas y gruesas. Coloreó sus pómulos con un suave rubor y molió una fresa, pasándole la papilla por los labios y tiñéndolos de un natural tono rojo. Roció en su cuello un perfume hecho a base de las hierbas más fragantes.

—Ya estás lista.— Nanaba sonrió dulcemente al contemplar a tan bella flor, mas la imagen era un arma de doble filo, porque la verdadera chica que estaba ahí no era ninguna Hortensia por voluntad propia, era una chica que miraba la luna por la ventana hasta congelarse y que dormía sin soñar, en un mundo apagado donde pocas veces podía encontrar algo de calor. Los hermosos ojos de cielo de Gardenia se cristalizaron y en un arrebato abrazó la espalda de Hortensia, sin esperar ser correspondida— Perdón, sé que siempre te digo que será rápido y que pronto estarás aquí, pero son sólo mentiras, nuestras noches son las más largas de todas...—sus lágrimas empaparon el cuello de Hortensia y la apretó con más vigor— Por favor no te rindas, no caigas, no cedas, yo sé que aún hay esperanza. Por favor, aunque no veas la luz, aunque ya se te hayan roto las alas, aunque no haya salida, pelea. No estás sola, yo estoy contigo, tus ojos me salvaron y tu mano me levantó, te quiero, te amo, por favor no te apagues todavía, puede que no veamos la salida, pero eso no significa que no podemos construir una. Por favor, quisiera saber tu nombre, llamarte y así poder hacer que te quedes, no te vayas de mí, no me dejes, lucha un poco más...

Lloró largo rato en su cuello, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel y sin querer aflojar el agarre en su cintura. Después de un rato sintió como la chica se movía y su rostro reflejó sorpresa al sentir cómo posaba sus brazos sobre los suyos, correspondiendo el abrazo. Desenredó su agarre sin soltar sus manos y la miró largo y tendido, gris con celeste, los ojos de Hortensia no se veían muertos ni apagados, sino que brillaban con intensidad dejando apreciar miles de destellos de distintos colores.

—Mikasa.

—¿Qué?

No podía creerlo, Hortensia casi estaba sonriéndole.

—Mi nombre es Mikasa.

Y sonrió.

* * *

Decir que Eren estaba nervioso sería mentir, casi estaba sufriendo un ataque. Removía su ya crecido cabello con desespero, se encontraba agitado y casi se tragó la lengua cuando oyó unos suaves pero firmes golpes en la puerta. Su corazón se disparó y comenzó a latir frenético, se movió hacia todos lados sin saber qué hacer y sólo cuando la imagen de Levi diciéndole que estaba haciendo el ridículo apareció, logró calmarse. Se quitó la ahora incómoda chaqueta quedando solo con su camisa blanca por encima y caminó hacia la puerta, su mano alzada lista para abrir temblaba ligeramente.

Abrió.

Gris con verde se encontraron y ambos decidieron perderse en la mirada ajena, queriendo explorar y comprender el mundo ajeno.

No te rindas, no caigas, no cedas, aún hay esperanza.

Pelea, si no lo haces, morirás, sólo si peleas podrás ganar.

En el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron, ambos decidieron luchar.

* * *

 **Tatakae :v**

 **¡Hola! Primero que nada perdón por la tardanza, el tren de la vida me tiene hastiada y yo sólo quiero bajarme de él. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, va con mucho amor para ustedes.**

 **¿Supieron? El arco actual del manga será el último y adiós Snk:( No sé qué pensar, dudo mucho que haya un final feliz pero sé que será épico, ¿qué dicen?**

 **¡Y se encontraron! Eren y Mikasa están destinados a encontrarse, no importa la época o el universo. Uff, se me ha estado yendo un poco la inspiración, ojalá me vuelva pronto.**

 **Me hice una cuenta en instagram, ahí estoy publicando mis dibujos y noticias sobre mis obras, síganme si gustan y así se mantienen informadas;) lenarts_**

 **Suicer Sora: ¡fuíste mi único review! pero me hizo feliz asdgh. Ahí arribita di el dato para que me sigas, quizás podríamos conversar. Te diré algo, odio el Occ, siento que no tiene sentido escribir a un personaje con una personalidad tan diferente a la suya propia, por eso intento ser fiel a como son, me alegro que te haya gustado. (¿Eres chilena? ese "csm" me suena mucho xD) ¿El Búho? Es demasiado pronto para que lo sepan, pero si analizan con cuidado podrían deducir quién es. Eso es todo, amé tu review, lov yu.**

 **Nos leemos pronto queridos, ¡besos!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Flor que cuando la obsequias significa gratitud._

Solamente pudo escapar del hechizo de sus ojos cuando oyó su voz.

—Buenas noches, soy Hortensia, espero mi compañía sea de su agrado.

La siguió mirando, largo y tendido, sinvergüenza y descarado, cualquiera se hubiera cohibido bajo esa penetrante mirada verdosa, pero Hortensia no, visiblemente no. Aunque en su interior la cosa fuese otra. La miró de arriba hacia abajo, admiró su largo cabello y se tentó a tocarlo pero se contuvo, sabiendo que él debía marcar la diferencia a todos los hombres que trataron con ella antes. Con ese pensamiento logró reordenarse y dejó de mirarla tan intensamente, tragando saliva y haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera entrar.

—Es un gusto, pasa.

La flor entró a paso suave y medido, intentando admirar el lugar para dejar su nerviosismo a un lado. Muchas preguntas y dilemas se ataviaban en su cabeza y encontrarse tan de pronto con esos ojos esmeraldas no le ayudó en nada para manejar los sentimientos que deseaban aflorar. Llegó hasta el interior de la estancia donde una cama perfectamente tendida era lo más destacable, habían toallas dobladas en un taburete junto a jabones y productos de limpieza personal y las velas en los candelabros iluminaban gratamente la habitación.

Gracias a ello, volvió en sí.

Por un momento, al reencontrarse con aquel soldado olvidó muchas cosas; sus dolores, penas, heridas, todo eso quedó en segundo plano hasta que se vio nuevamente en el típico escenario de su oficio. Eso fue como un golpe en el rostro, regresó a la realidad de sopetón y se miró a sí misma, un alma muerta y miserable, sin metas ni sueños, que gastaba sus días de existencia vendiendo su cuerpo. Nada cambiaría, aunque intentara luchar o tener esperanza su desilusión ya estaba demasiado arraigada a ella, nunca luchó y fue por eso que aprendió a vivir resignada, sin una razón para vivir. Ella seguiría siendo una puta aunque esos ojos verdes la miraran queriendo rescatarla.

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad se convirtió en Hortensia, haciendo que le fuera más fácil manejar la situación siendo una simple chica rota que deja escapar su aliento de vida como agua entre los dedos. Se acercó con pasos sigilosos a Eren y aproximó su rostro al largo y bronceado cuello de él, suspirando ahí y deleitándose con la fragancia y calor que desprendía por un momento. Algo totalmente nuevo.

—Estoy a su disposición.—susurró sobre su piel, erizándola por completo. Sus rojos labios depositaron un beso muerto en su cuello y lo sintió estremecerse, mas a pesar de su obvia reacción no cayó en sus redes como todos, sino que la tomó con fuerza de las muñecas para apartarla.

—No.

Hortensia más que sorprendida, estaba atónita. Primero ella debía tomar la iniciativa -cosa que jamás había sucedido- y ahora recibía su primer rechazo. Dio un paso hacia atrás, aún incrédula, pero manteniendo su semblante frío y distante de siempre, ningún soldadito la intimidaría.

—Si no desea estar conmigo no comprendo para qué ha pagado por mí.— su voz fue firme y tajante, no titubeó, Hortensia no jugaba y aquello le parecía un tonto juego de niños.

—Te traje aquí porque necesito tu ayuda.—Eren aún se encontraba algo aturdido por su suave tacto pero logró sacar la voz, no debía dejarse llevar por sus deseos, el motivo de su misión debía sobreponerse a ellos.

—Mi trabajo no es ayudar, es proporcionar placer, y si usted no lo quiere entonces no sé qué hago aquí.—sus palabras aunque crudas no perdían la elegancia, parecía que no fuera una prostituta quien hablara sino una mordaz guerrera preparada para atacar en cualquier momento.

—Nadie más que tú nos puede ayudar, además ya he pagado, no puedes irte sin más.— el Capitán Jaeger comenzaba a impacientarse, la chica era terca y él no era creativo para crear argumentos convincentes.

—Ya le dije por lo que me pagan, si usted no requiere de mis servicios puedo irme sin problemas, no hay reembolsos así que perdió su dinero.— Hortensia no lo pensó dos veces y se encaminó hacia la puerta, dispuesta a huir sin oír la petición. Estaba confundida, había vivido toda una vida de una forma rutinaria y costumbrista y de pronto se presentó una oportunidad para cambiar de rumbo, era normal que se asustara y que la consumiera el miedo, ya que se sentía incapaz de poder cambiar todo eso que siempre había sido igual.

Mikasa estaba aterrada.

Su intuición le decía que si aceptaba esa petición, las cosas nunca más serían iguales. El mundo le cambiaría por completo y no habría vuelta atrás. Era apabullante pensar en esa sola posibilidad y ahora que se presentaba ella sólo quería correr y meterse en su cama a dormir una de sus largas siestas, donde el mundo era puras tinieblas sin ni una sola palabra o persona, una inexistencia que la alejaba de la realidad y que ahora parecía lo único bueno de su deplorable vida. Ella se encontraba escapando de su única oportunidad y no meditaba que su decisión traería un gran arrepentimiento para después. Estaba dispuesta a arrepentirse después.

Pero él no la dejaría ir.

Su muñeca fue nuevamente apresada y se volteó por inercia hacia él, chocando contra su pecho y sosteniéndole la mirada para tener una batalla visual. Ella estaba quebrada por lo que era inquebrantable, y él no dudaba porque ya había perdido mucho dudando.

—¿Por qué debería ayudarlos?— preguntó en voz baja sin dejar de escrutarlo con pozos abismales. Eren sintió como si de pronto la muchacha se hubiese vuelto vulnerable, de la mordaz guerrera ya no había rastro, sólo una niña perdida que no sabía a dónde ir. Su corazón se oprimió.

—Porque naciste en este mundo, y debes ser libre.

 _"Entiendo, linda. Yo voy a cubrirte hoy, ¿bien? No estás obligada a hacer nada, sólo dedícate a entregar tragos y yo te respaldaré, ¿te parece? Anda, cuando acabe la noche te invito un whisky con chocolate."_

 _"¡Hortensia, y esas marcas! Eres todo un caso...Te voy a curar."_

 _"¡Oh, mi pequeña Hortensia! ¡Cada día más hermosa! ¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo en cualquier momento, cierto?"_

 _"Por favor no te rindas, no caigas, no cedas, yo sé que aún hay esperanza. Por favor, aunque no veas la luz, aunque ya se te hayan roto las alas, aunque no haya salida, pelea...Por favor no te apagues todavía, puede que no veamos la salida pero eso no significa que no podemos construir una. Por favor, lucha un poco más..."_

La imagen de todas esas personas que habían estado a su alrededor, queriéndola a pesar de su desinterés o frialdad se hizo presente, sus sonrisas aplastantes le daban algo de sentido a su muerte en vida. Ellos siempre estuvieron ahí, dándole sin saberlo la fuerza para no dejarse apagar totalmente, sus corazones puros y almas bellas eran como pequeñas llamas de esperanza que si bien no la habían hecho querer luchar, la habían mantenido con vida hasta ese instante.

Hacían de aquel cruel mundo, uno más hermoso.

Dejó caer sin fuerza sus manos, Hortensia se había esfumado y en su lugar quedó sólo Mikasa; una chica inmensamente triste y sensible, con fuerza descomunal aún sin descubrir y con corazón de fuego rodeado de grueso hielo. Conectó con sus ojos de tormenta con los del soldado, deseando que pudiera ver a través de ellos y que sintiera todo ese huracán que tenía dentro. Ella no sería capaz de poder explicar jamás todo lo que sentía.

Eren pudo apreciar cómo ella dejo caer un poco su armadura de hierro, dándole un pequeño espacio para entrar. Algo en su interior se movió con regocijo, ella siempre lució tan inaccesible y ahora sólo tenía su mirada baja y las manos flojas, importándole poco lo que pudiera llegar a hacer con ella. Ese pensamiento lo enfureció. Tiró nuevamente de sus muñecas con suavidad y la dirigió hacia la cama para sentarla frente a él, le había dado una oportunidad y no la desperdiciaría pon nada.

—Soy Eren Jaeger, Sargento Primero de la Legión de Reconocimiento.— comenzó con voz ronca y monótona, mas ella se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar su nombre— Te he traído aquí esta noche porque tengo una propuesta para ti.—Mikasa lo escrutó con sus ojos sagaces, quería darse cuenta si ese hombre decía la verdad o no. Pero no había caso, aquel muchacho parecía hecho de sinceridad y no había rastro de mentira en él. Volvió a mirar sus ojos vivos, el verde esmeralda brillaba como el fuego gracias al reflejo de las velas —Queremos destapar toda la corrupción que relaciona a la Policía Militar.— fue directo al grano y Mikasa de inmediato comprendió. Ella, siendo la mayor prostituta de Der brunnen, sabía de sobra muchas cosas que ellos deseaban saber, por eso tenían tanto interés en ella. Era una buena forma de hacer las cosas más rápido, pero Mikasa no estaba segura si ayudarlos sería lo mejor para su propio bien— El burdel es un obvio lugar para comenzar con la investigación y he confiado en ti para que puedas ayudarnos, eso es todo. No tengo razones de peso para que deposites tu confianza en mí o en la Legión, pero yo por simple corazonada decidí creer en ti. Es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte, y quizás, la oportunidad de llegar a ser libre algún día.

La intuición le gritaba que no lo hiciera, que no los ayudara, que lo dejara ahí plantado porque no tenía porqué jugarse su pellejo por él. Pero su Mikasa interior, esa que no sabía que existía le decía "lucha" y la palabra hablaba por sí sola. ¿Por qué era todo eso? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos verdes? ¿Por qué su corazón se emocionaba cuando veía las alas de la libertad? ¿Desde cuando dejó de ser Hortensia para ser la mayoría del tiempo Mikasa? Desde el día de la reunión en Rose todo había cambiado, todo dio un gran giro, desde que oyó por primera vez la voz chispeante del soldado Jaeger nada volvió a ser igual.

 _No lo hagas._

Lucha.

 _Te arrepentirás._

No cedas.

 _Eres y siempre serás Hortensia._

Pelea, Mikasa Ackerman.

 _La flor más cara e inalcanzable de todas._

La que vale por cien hombres.

 _No._

¡Pelea!

—Acepto.

Eren parpadeó incrédulo y su corazón aleteó con fuerza, no creía que les fuera a ayudar. La vio ponerse de pie, con la sutileza de una felina y con los ojos grises, casi negros, cargados de vida. ¿Podía ser eso? Eran los mismos ojos muertos de cuando entró, pero ahora llameaban con ganas de sobrevivir y con impulso para luchar. Su delicada mano de doncella se acriminó con la cadenita de su cuello, cortándola de un solo tirón y arrancando así el pesado dije en forma de flor. Eren sonrió, sonrió como no lo hacía hace mucho tiempo, esta era una historia que acababa de empezar y él deseaba estar ahí y protagonizarla junto a ella. Deseaba que con su presencia esa flor lograra florecer para después desplegar sus alas y volar, deseaba estar ahí cuando eso sucediera. Con ella, tenía muchas ambiciones por cumplir. Esa hermosa alma de ave libre, quien se había vuelto, sin saberlo, su nuevo y más grande deseo, su meta.

Lo obtendría todo de ella, se decidió, sin siquiera darse cuenta.

—Eso si, tengo algunas restricciones.

La observó curioso, prestándole toda su atención.

—Dilas.—soltó con su usual tono brusco.

—Si desean que los ayude deben ofrecerme su protección. No puedo arriesgar mi propio bien y el de los demás sólo por caridad.

—Cuenta con eso, estarás bajo el alero de la Legión de Reconocimiento.—prometió.

—No sólo yo, la gente de Der brunnen también. Nadie aparte de mí sabrá sobre esto por lo que no deben ser involucrados.

—Está bien.—accedió con condescendencia, sonriendo tibiamente al ver una faceta nueva de la chica. Se detuvo en seco, percatándose de algo importante que había pasado por alto—Oye, aún no me dices tu nombre.

Percibió cómo una defensa se armaba alrededor de ella, como si de pronto no quisiera que se le acercara.

—Mi nombre no tiene importancia.

—¿Cómo que no?—refunfuñó.

—No necesitan saberlo, sólo llámenme Hortensia.

—No, esa no es tu verdadera identidad. Dímelo.

Sus ojos grises le traspasaron como una estaca de hielo, esa mirada no daba lugar a refutar.

—Sólo Hortensia.

Aunque era algo de suma importancia saber su nombre real, decidió desistir, ella no se lo diría. Se dio la vuelta visiblemente molesto y buscó entre los bolsillos internos de su chaqueta papel y pluma. Debía concentrarse y ponerse a trabajar ya.

—Bien. Debemos comenzar recopilando información a nivel simple y general, con el pasar del tiempo iremos ahondando más.— escribió un par de líneas al inicio de la hoja y se dirigió a ella—Primero, necesito que me digas cómo funciona Der brunnen.

La dama de compañía miró hacia arriba, intentando recordar los detalles que serían más importantes—El pozo tiene tres secciones principales; el bar, el burdel y las Blumen.

—Detalla cada una de manera breve.—pidió. Eren no era un especialista haciendo informes y tampoco le fascinaba hacerlos, pero trabajo era trabajo y debía llevarle algo decente a su equipo, después de todo estaba sólo al inicio de la investigación y él había decidido efectuarla.

—El bar es como todos los demás, se hacen apuestas, se bebe y se mueve droga, nada fuera de lo común en un bar. Lo diferente de este es que es atendido en su totalidad por prostitutas. Cada chica que sirve un trago o enciende un cigarrillo, pertenece al burdel. Son meseras y al mismo tiempo damas de compañía.

—¿Quién más trabaja en el bar?— el soldado tenía el ceño fruncido y anotaba concentrado toda la información más relevante.

—Una mujer que está encargada de la barra, se llama Lily. No sé si fue del burdel o no pero al menos ahora se dedica sólo al bar.

—Ya...¿Y el burdel?

—Se ubica en la segunda planta de la casona, cada chica atiende a sus clientes en su propia habitación...Hay alrededor de diez habitaciones.

—Aquella mujer...—masculló Eren, ella lo miró con extrañeza—¿Y las Blumen?

Mikasa tragó grueso, para ella, todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido. Se sintió agitada de pronto y atrapada también, la inseguridad naciente en su pecho se expandía como hiedra venenosa. Mas una mano tosca pero cálida le tocó el brazo con amabilidad, Eren intentaba transmitirle valor y confianza con su acción.

—Las blumen...somos tres.— suspiró intentando calmarse y desvió la mirada, sintiéndose incapaz de mantenerla en él— Antes habían otras tres y tenían otros nombres de flores, pero creo que se van renovando con el paso del tiempo. No las he vuelto a ver desde que se hizo el cambio y entré yo. Somos las mujeres más caras en todo el oficio, no damos servicios a cualquiera y Eisheth es muy recelosa con nosotras, casi nunca salimos de la casona si no es por un motivo de trabajo. Nuestros principales clientes son soldados de la Policía Militar, sus más altos mandos. También burgueses u hombres de mucho dinero, se debe tener buena posición social y económica para acceder a nosotras...—Mikasa se sentía terriblemente expuesta, hablar de su oficio con tal naturalidad le parecía tan grotesco que casi se indispuso. Eren apretaba la pluma entre sus manos, tenía un cúmulo de emociones dentro que no se daba el tiempo de identificar, sólo deseaba dejar de oír toda esa mierda y caer muerto de borracho en su cama—Actualmente y desde que comencé a trabajar, tengo el puesto de _Ältere blumen_ , la Flor Mayor, eso significa que soy aún más costosa y exclusiva que las otras dos.

—¿Por qué es eso?

—Porque tuve una enseñanza más larga y estricta para llegar a mi lugar, no fui del burdel ni blumen común, me entrenaron únicamente para ser _Ältere_. Soy el mayor ingreso de dinero en aquel lugar y su mejor negocio.

—¿Cómo funcionan las Blumen?—Eren preguntaba atarantado y algo violento, la situación lo estaba sobrepasando.

—El cliente va directamente con Eisheth y solicita con quién desea estar, hacen el traspaso de dinero y nuestro cochero nos lleva al lugar que el cliente eligió. Sí entremedio del servicio nos piden otro tipo de servicio que no haya sido premeditado, debemos notificarlo con Eisheth después para que el sujeto le pague el dinero adicional.

Eren apenas podía escucharla. Su voz tan gélida y monótona relatando lo que era principalmente su vida, un vil negocio -con ella de mercancía- lo ponía enfermo. ¿Cómo podía hablar así, tan apagada e indiferente sobre su propia vida? ¿Qué tanta tortura tuvo que pasar para llegar a eso? Le daba terror averiguarlo.

—¿A...A qué edad llegaste a ese lugar?—la pregunta en sí no era necesaria en ese momento, pero él tuvo el impulso de querer saberlo.

—Tenía nueve años.

Eren se estremeció violentamente. Estaba al límite y si oía una sola respuesta más, no sabía que pasaría consigo. Aún así, debía seguir preguntando.

La siguiente pregunta, la hizo casi con miedo.

—¿Cómo llegaste ahí?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. La mente de Mikasa reprodujo un par de imágenes que tenía bloqueadas hace mucho tiempo de su mente, y que al darles paso, salieron disparadas con desespero después de tanto tiempo en represión.

 _Bordados. Una marca en la piel. Mamá. Papá. La puerta. Bandidos. Cuchillo. Sangre. Papá. Muerte. Incredulidad. Desesperación. Tijeras. Mamá. Hacha. Sangre. Dolor. Muerte. Frío. Más frío. Hielo. Corazón. Alma. Ojos. Muerte._

—Mis padres fueron asesinados por bandidos, ellos me vendieron a Eisheth.

Eren no soportó más y saltó de su silla exaltado, corriendo torpemente hacia el baño. Mikasa no le prestó atención y tampoco reflejó expresión alguna en su rostro, simplemente tomó asiento en la cama y se dedicó a mirar sus manos de manera perdida. Ya no quedaba nada por sentir.

En el baño, Eren vomitaba. Su cuerpo ardía y el sudor frío lo empapaba, sus ojos se hallaban cristalizados por la acción de regurgitar. Cuando acabó se lanzó de espalda en contra de la pared, respirando hondamente, en el piso sucio de un baño de hostal. Su resistencia de acero se había quebrado con una historia triste relatada de manera floja y apagada. ¿Qué hacer? Se sentía atrapado. Algo muy extraño le pasaba con esa chica, y no tenía puta idea de que fuera. Sentía como si la conociera de muchos años, como si tuvieran la confianza suficiente como para zamarrearla y decirle que reaccionara, que no podía seguir así, que debía pelear. Le irritaba, parecía tan indiferente con su propio bienestar, como totalmente ajena. No entendía, ¿de dónde salían todas esas sensaciones? Los dedos le picaban, quería tocarla, hacerle sentir que no estaba sola, que podía contar con él, ¡qué estupidez! Se acababan de conocer, nada de eso tenía sentido. Ofuscado se puso de pie, abriendo la llave del agua para mojarse la cara y el crecido cabello, buscando poder aliviar todo ese fuego que lo carcomía. Eso era todo, no podía más por esa noche.

—Es todo por hoy.—decretó cuando salió del baño, sin mirar a la flor en la cama y dirigiéndose directamente a su informe para guardarlo dentro de su chaqueta. Se la puso de forma brusca y finalmente se atrevió a mirarla, en sus ojos grises vio un atisbo de desilusión.

—¿Cómo será de ahora en adelante?

—Me turnaré con mi Sargento para venir a verte, así no se levantarán sospechas. Serán aproximadamente dos veces por semana si es que no estamos ocupados.—su tono de voz fue seco, no quería ser un bastardo con ella y por eso debía irse lo más rápido posible—Me voy.—anunció dándose la vuelta, mas una voz rota y frágil lo detuvo.

—No, no se vaya.

Volvió a mirarla con asombro, esa muchacha frágil que le acababa de pedir que se quedara no era la misma prostituta que había relatado una verdadera mafia de manera frívola e insensible.

—Por favor—suplicó de nuevo—no se vaya todavía.

Eren tuvo una oleada de calor en el cuerpo, su estómago quemaba con intensidad.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó con voz ronca.

—Si me regresa a estas horas, yo...—no creía lo que estaba viendo, Hortensia bajó su mirada y mordió sus labios, incapaz de mantener todos los escudos que la ayudaban a ocultar sus emociones—Por favor, déjeme pasar la noche aquí, no me haga volver ahora. Le prometo que no seré una molestia.

Su anterior cosquilleo fue reemplazado por una horrible contracción. Hortensia pedía auxilio a gritos silenciosos. Ni siquiera pudo explicar el porqué de no querer volver, pero sus ojos tormentosos y su expresión acongojada ya hablaban por sí solos.

Y él no la dejaría sola.

Su ceño se suavizó considerablemente y una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios, esa bella flor acababa de despertar otra sensación en él: ternura. Se acercó a ella con paso firme y sin miramientos la tomó entre sus brazos al estilo princesa, haciéndola tensarse por lo repentino de su acción.

—¿Qué...?

—No me voy a ir.—la interrumpió en un susurro, avanzando suavemente hasta el borde de la cama, donde corrió las colchas para ponerla a ella dentro. Hortensia no entendía nada. El soldado ignoraba su mirada exigente y en cambio apuntó su apretado corsé y sus incómodas botas de tacón—Será mejor que te los quites para dormir, no querrás estar incómoda.

Mikasa abrió grandes los ojos, ¿acaso el chico era bipolar? Primero era incapaz de oír su historia y se quería marchar, para después actuar dulcemente y comprensivo con ella. No lo entendía, no lo entendía ni un poco, pero no deseaba hacerlo en realidad, pues tenía puestos en ella unos ojos verdes que eran comprensivos y que calmaban su huracán interno, y eso era suficiente.

—¿De verdad no se irá?—preguntó como una niña pequeña llena de temores.

—Te prometo que no me iré.

Eren volvió a la silla donde estuvo hace un rato y se dedicó a observarla, importándole poco si llegaba a incomodarla. Mikasa se encontraba torpe, esa noche había sido tan desconcertante que aún no lograba afirmarse bien, por lo que sus manos temblaban un poco al ir desatando los cordones de sus botas y los hilos de su corsé. Como pudo trenzó su pelo, se quitó los molestos y costosos adornos de encima y se acurrucó entre las colchas ásperas de la cama de hostal, quedándose del lado donde estaba el soldado, quien parecía ser un constante vigía de ella.

Es la primera vez que sólo dormiré en una cama que no sea mía, meditó mientras sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco, teniendo como última imagen unos hermosos orbes esmeraldas que la escrutaban con atención. Después de eso, se sumió en la inconsciencia.

No soñó con unos ojos verdes, pues ellos ya estaban ahí con ella.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Lo sé, ha pasado mucho más de 10 días, pero simplemente me desconecté un poco de la escritura. Espero no haya sido mala la espera y que este súper capítulo pueda compensarla un poco.**

 **Sobre el capítulo...Puede parecer un encuentro superficial (quizá no) pero realmente no lo es, los detalles en esta historia son claves y si no quieren llevarse sorpresas, es mejor que presten atención.**

 **PONITAPG: Me alegra que te guste y no te preocupes, tengo inspiración para rato. ¡Gracias por los bonitos deseos!**

 **Suicer Sora: JAJAJA, soy diabólica con los finales, algo parecido a Isayama con su afán por matar. (Ups) Tú sí que eres de todos lados, ah. ¡AMÉ TU DIBUJO! AKDJALDJÑ QUÉ TE DIGO, FUE UN GESTO DEMASIADO LINDO, MIL GRACIAS, NO PUEDO. Amo que ames mi manera de escribir al Livai jeichou, siempre fiel a su carácter de mierda. Jaja, jugué con tu cochina mente, al final pasó otra cosa 77. Muchas gracias por tu efusivo apoyo a la novela, es todo lo que un escritor quiere. ¡Hablamos!**

 **Evanna Leroy: ¡Me alegra que te guste! *u* Es bueno siempre estar revisando por si sale un nuevo BestSeller, tú sabes, jaja. Sí, Levi es muy sagaz, no se le va ni una. NananaxMikasa (No se la crean) Sí, son muy lindas. Gracias por tus ánimos, seguiré escribiendo así que tendrás que seguirme diciendo si te gusta;)**

 **Eso es todo, nos leemos en 10 días o menos si Dios quiere. No es por molestar pero las vuelvo a spamear con mi cuenta de Instagram, insisto en que ahí encontrarán información sobre mis escritos y también mis dibujos. (lenarts_) ¡Besos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo tiene contenido adulto y violencia sexual, por lo que si eres sensible a esos temas, abstente de leer.**

* * *

 _Flor que expresa gratitud por haber sido comprendido._

El amanecer se hizo presente dentro de los muros. La ciudad de Trost se iluminó por la tibia luz matinal y a Eren se le vino un recuerdo de las mañanas en Shiganshina, donde su madre lo hostigaba para que fuera a buscar leña para poder calentar su hogar y la comida. Él estaba sentado frente a la ventana, el naciente sol bañaba su cuerpo y una sensación de confortable calidez se instauró en su pecho cuando probó el té verde que conformaba su desayuno.

—¿Cuántos días faltan? —preguntó apenas sintió que la puerta de su oficina se cerró. Sabía de quién se trataba, ya que compartían el lugar.

—No sé para qué preguntas tanto si ni siquiera es tu turno. —le respondió la voz a sus espaldas—Y es mañana.

El joven Sub-Oficial frunció el ceño, molesto con la realidad en esa contestación. Habían pasado tres días y se sentía realmente ansioso.

—¿Por qué no hoy? Ya ha pasado el plazo correspondiente para que no sospechen.

—Es Hortensia, mocoso, la prostituta más solicitada de las murallas. Tenemos suerte de poder siquiera contratarla.

La respuesta le pareció tan grotesca que tuvo el impulso de gruñir. _"Está tremendamente ocupada siendo follada por esos bastardos de la Policía Militar",_ pensó con dolorosa ironía.

—¿No podemos cambiar el turno? Después de mañana, irá usted dos veces seguidas. —a esas alturas, a Eren le importaba poco dejar en evidencia sus ansias por verla. Necesitaba comprobar que estaba bien, que no le hubieran hecho nada.

—Te estás dejando llevar demasiado, recuerda que esta es una misión. Haz a un lado tus sentimientos. —respondió Levi con simpleza desde una esquina de la habitación donde tenían una estantería especial para preparar té.

—Lo sé, pero ya no puedo esperar. Además, sería aún más sospechoso si dos altos mandos de la Legión de Reconocimiento fueran dentro de la misma semana a contratar a la misma mujer. —el muchacho tenía un punto.

—Entonces, ¿qué sugieres?

—¿Existe la posibilidad de actuar con ella aparte de nuestras visitas

Levi bebió su té en silencio, escrutándole con la mirada. Después de un rato se dignó a hablar.

—Ni siquiera te das la molestia de ocultar tu interés por ella.

—No sé qué me pasa. —soltó con congoja—Cuándo la vi sentí algo, algo que parecía llenar ese vacío que siempre he cargado, ella lo llenó todo sólo con mirarme. —confesó–Cuando me di cuenta que tenía la oportunidad de acercarme a ella no lo dudé un segundo y ahora que la conozco y sé un poco sobre su historia, sólo tengo ansias de saber más, de saberlo todo. Es como una sed insaciable.

Rivaille, al contrario de lo que muchas personas pudieran pensar de él, era un simple ser humano. Podía ser algo duro, pero sentía como cualquier otro y estaba lleno de emociones.

Que las aplastara dentro suyo y luciera indiferente era otra cosa.

Admitía que ya había perdido cierta sensibilidad al haber vivido constantemente hechos de violencia, crueldad y degradación, pero nadie es de piedra y aunque ya tuviese la práctica perfecta para controlar sus emociones, no evitaba que las sintiera.

Se ponía de mal humor cuando el mocoso se Eren se comportaba de manera impulsiva, se sentía asqueado cuando divisaba a los titanes correr como retrasados, se irritaba cuando Hanji se ponía más loca de lo normal y le jodía que Auruo intentara imitarlo como un idiota.

Sí, Levi sentía mucho.

Y aunque las emociones que sintiera fueran mayoritariamente negativas o de desagrado, también había veces que sentía otras cosas más profundas. Cuando miraba a mujeres con sus niños sentía cierta añoranza por Kuchel, cuando la noche caía y yacía solo en su cuarto se sentía abatido al percibir el peso de la muerte de sus amigos y única familia sobre sus hombros, cuando admiraba cómo Eren se había vuelto tan maniaco por la limpieza debido a él tenía el impulso de reír, y cuando conoció la historia de Hortensia sintió un gran cúmulo de emociones.

Primero, ira.

Él no necesitaba detalles, sabía de antemano lo traumáticas que eran las muertes -aún más si tú mismo las presencias- y que te arrebataran a tus padres de cuajo, para golpearte y venderte a una casa de putas, era sólo añadirle más traumas a la experiencia.

Segundo, impotencia.

La Legión tenía la capacidad de ejercer protección a la gente dentro de los muros, ya que también eran un tipo de policía. Mas habían dejado de lado esa labor, demasiado ensimismados con los titanes, clausulas y permisos para lograr salir afuera y arreglar el mundo, cuando frente a sus narices habían pasado miles de injusticias allí adentro por estar mirando hacia afuera. Casi por compromiso al Búho estaban haciendo esa investigación y gracias a eso acababan de descubrir una de las redes de corrupción más grandes de la humanidad, y eso que los protagonistas de dicha corrupción eran quienes debían velar por el bienestar del pueblo. Se sintió inútil.

Tercero y más intenso, compasión.

No tenía ni idea de porqué, pero el tema de Hortensia, más que ser un simple caso lamentable, era algo que a Levi le estaba calando más de lo debido. Ni siquiera había visto a la dichosa blumen todavía, pero sentía algo muy extraño que lo envolvía cuando tocaban su tema y por esa misma razón, no le cedería el turno a Jaeger.

Él tenía que conocerla.

—Lo lamento, pero tendrás que aguantar tu sed un poco más.

Eren chasqueó la lengua con descontento, pero no acabó por enojarse antes de oír de nuevo la voz de su Sargento.

—Aunque sé que con lo atolondrado que eres no lo harás, aunque te quiebre las piernas, así que tengo una propuesta para ti.

* * *

Aquel día fue uno de los peores que pudiera recordar.

Eisheth llegó a la cocina donde solían estar Nanaba y Mikasa la mayoría del tiempo, ya que el calor al preparar alimentos hacía de ese lugar el sitio más cálido de la casa. Traía a Carly detrás suyo y les comunicó con su hipnótica voz ambiciosa que esa noche tendrían que hacer un "servicio especial". Se trataba de una reunión de varios magnates, tipos podridos en plata que tenían suficiente dinero para pagar a las tres blumen juntas, dando por adelantado más dinero por si se les ocurría hacer algo no premeditado en el acto.

Ese día, Mikasa descubrió que aún podía romperse.

Se sintió indispuesta desde que oyó a su jefa, aquello no pintaba para nada bueno y sus corazonadas jamás se equivocaban. Se vistieron llamativamente, maquillaron sus rostros de manera exótica y rociaron su cuerpo con el más caro perfume con esencia a flores. Cuando llegaron a Sina, más específico una lujosa casona de vacacionar, supo de inmediato que esa sería una de las noches más largas de todas.

La perversión reflejada en los ojos del cuarteto de hombres salió a la luz cuando les dieron la indicación de que lo harían ahí, en una cama gigantesca, todos juntos.

Y comenzó a quemarse en su propio infierno de invierno.

Recordarlo la impulsa a tener arcadas, y es que por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo irse a uno de sus viajes en donde no había nada más que un pájaro volando, no logró irse. La latente descomposición que sentía al saber que Nanaba la presenciaría de esa manera, tan humillante y repulsiva, evitó que pudiera borrarse de la situación. No era primera vez que participaba en una orgía, pero siempre era ella con más hombres u otras prostitutas, nunca las blumen. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, casi haciéndose daño. No quería ver, quería ser ciega. No quería oír, quería ser sorda. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió cada asqueroso toque en su cuerpo, cada apretón, cada estocada, cada mordisco, todo. Su mayor tortura era abrir los ojos y encontrarse con los hermosos ojos azules de Gardenia repletos de lágrimas y oír gemidos lastimosos salir de sus tiernos labios. Maldijo el puto mundo, a los malditos humanos, a su horrible realidad y a los bastardos que le estaban quitando el brillo en la mirada a Nanaba. En un intento desesperado por rescatar a la chica de aquel suplicio se arrastró sin importarle tener a un hombre detrás suyo, poniéndose sobre la otra blumen y esperando que con aquella imagen "erótica" entre ellas, la pudieran dejar en paz durante un buen tiempo. Aguantaría lo que más pudiera por ella y la protegería a costa de su propio sacrificio.

Mientras fue mancillada por dos hombres a la vez, observó todo el tiempo el rostro bañado en lágrimas de su ser más querido en el mundo. Le pareció que ese era su castigo por no haber luchado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Apenas el cuarteto de hombres se durmió a altas horas de la madrugada, Mikasa tomó entre sus brazos el cuerpo desnudo de Nanaba y la llevó hacia el baño.

Gardenia lloró en su pecho toda la noche.

Se dio el trabajo de bañarla y pasarle una pomada por los rastros de aquel suplicio, que opacaban a la blanquecina y pura piel de la chica. La vistió con un camisón ligero que llevó para sí misma y la cubrió con mantas, para dejarla en el baño e ir en busca de la Orquídea, que dormitaba plácidamente aún unida al hombre sobre ella. Mikasa lo empujó de un sopetón a sabiendas que no despertaría y sacudió a Carly con algo de rudeza, definitivamente la despreciaba.

—Nos vamos. —ordenó gélidamente cuando la pelirroja abrió los ojos. Se fue al baño de vuelta para ducharse y cambiarse y una vez que estuvo lista salió junto a Nanaba. La blumen restante las esperaba en el carruaje.

Después de eso, llegó a Der brunnen y dejó en su habitación a una dormida Nanaba. Ella se fue a la suya y vistiéndose con la ropa más abrigadora que pudo, se puso a dormir.

No despertó en dos días.

Cuando lo hizo fue de un mínimo sobresalto, pues Eisheth había entrado azotando la puerta como de costumbre. Se enderezó quitando el largo cabello de su rostro y encaró a la mujer con ojos de dagas, incapaz de no poder expresar su desprecio hacia ella, aunque fue de forma muy sutil.

—Tienes trabajo, bella durmiente.

No cambió de expresión ni se movió ni un ápice, aunque por dentro deseaba gritar hasta desgarrar su garganta. Últimamente estaba sintiendo más que nunca.

—¿Quién es el cliente?

—La honorable Legión de Reconocimiento. —soltó con sorna. Los sentimientos negativos en Mikasa se esfumaron y su corazón se aceleró. Eran ellos, habían cumplido su promesa, volvían y ella sentía su libertad un paso más cerca.

—Te quiero lista en una hora, irás a Rose.

En el camino fue pensando en el soldado Jaeger. Sabía que no lo vería ese día porque junto a su otro superior harían turnos en sus visitas para no levantar sospechas, así que no sabía con quién se encontraría. Se sintió algo decepcionada por no verlo, pero a la vez también aliviada, las marcas de lo que pasó hace dos días atrás aún no se borraban y no quería que él la viera así. No sabría cómo comportarse ante su reacción y detestaba no poder controlarse.

Se bajó de la carroza cuando llegaron a un simple hostal, se veía más decente que muchos a los que frecuentaba y todo estaba aseado de manera profunda. Hortensia acomodó su largo cabello hacia adelante intentando cubrir lo mejor posible las marcas de succión en su cuello y acomodó mejor las mangas de su vestido sobre sus hombros, ocultando los dedos que con violencia habían dejado huella. Tocó la puerta con sus nudillos suavemente y segundos después de hacerlo se abrió, encontrándose de frente con unos intensos ojos azules que se asimilaban a los suyos.

Fríos, letales.

—Buenas noches, soy...

—Entra rápido, nos están vigilando. —aquel hombre no la dejó terminar y la arrastró hacia él para cerrar de un portazo. El corazón de Mikasa se aceleró sin motivo y cuando ya estuvo dentro se despegó de él, mirándolo de pie a cabeza.

No era muy alto, de hecho, era más bajo que ella, pero tenía un porte imponente a pesar de su tamaño y su aura reclamaba respeto y admiración, ella lo conocía muy bien.

—El Sargento Levi...—susurró sin poder evitarlo, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad estaba frente a sus ojos y era su cliente.

Inaudito.

—Eres Hortensia, ¿no? —le preguntó con aquella voz ronca tan curiosa para ella.

—Sí, mucho gusto. —saludó cortés.

—Igualmente. —le dio un asentimiento de cabeza y caminó hacia el mini bar de la habitación, donde comenzó a buscar algo, en sus manos tomó dos tazas de porcelana—¿Té?

El ofrecimiento le pareció fuera de lugar, pero aun así aceptó—Sí. Té verde, por favor.

—El té de oriente...—musitó a nadie en particular, mojando las hojas en el agua hirviendo. Caminó hacia la Blumen Mayor y le entregó la taza en un platillo para luego sentarse en el otro sillón, donde se dedicó a beber de su adorado té negro en un rato de silencio. Cuando iban por la mitad de la taza él rompió el mutismo.

—¿Has tratado esas marcas o acaso son parte del servicio?

La mano de Mikasa se movió automáticamente hacia su cuello, donde los chupetones y mordidas salieron a la luz después de que su lacio cabello se deslizara por sus hombros al momento de entrar tan bruscamente al lugar. Él lo supo desde el inicio.

—Desaparecerán en un par de días...—dijo simplemente sin querer intimidarse.

—¿Y eso no daría una mala imagen para aquel basurero donde trabajas?

Hortensia se sintió muy incómoda, no era una persona comunicativa y estar obligándose a darles información no era algo de su agrado, pero se repetía a sí misma que era necesario—Normalmente no quedo en este...—dudó un momento—estado. Es producto del servicio que hice hace dos días, no es uno muy usual pero cuando debo ejercerlo, me dan cuatro días para descansar.

—Y te sacaron de tu descanso porque di una gran suma de dinero para poder estar contigo. —afirmó el soldado, sin perder su porte indiferente.

—Probablemente...Eisheth tiene un tipo de fijación con la Legión y cuando aparecieron se puso muy ansiosa por eso, aunque sé por experiencia propia que los aborrece...Creo que, en el fondo, desea que ustedes acudan a nosotras para sentir que su incuestionable honor humanitario se quebrante.

Levi no respondió, mas su expresión decía todo; profunda repulsión. Aquello se le hacía tan grotesco, hablando de "tipos de servicios" como si hablaran del clima. No se le hacía raro, en ese podrido mundo todo estaba corrompido y sucio, conocía de primera mano las situaciones más horribles que se pudieran presenciar y ahora tenía una de ellas frente a él.

—Señor...—Mikasa titubeó, no sabía el apellido del hombre.

—Sólo Levi.

No le gustó es contestación, pero tuvo que conformarse, después de todo, ella hacía exactamente lo mismo.

—Sargento Levi, quisiera saber la razón de todo esto, del porqué están llevando esta investigación justo ahora.

—Eso es confidencial, mocosa. —Hortensia le lanzó una gélida mirada por el apelativo, pero si él la percibió no pareció afectarle— Resolver este caso contribuirá mucho a la humanidad y nos ayudará a unir un par de cabos sueltos, eso es lo único que necesitas saber.

Hortensia prefirió no decir nada más y esperar a que él hiciera las preguntas.

—¿Ganas dinero? —preguntó de pronto el soldado.

—No.

—¿Recibes alguna retribución por tus servicios?

—No, no estoy ahí por voluntad propia y tampoco gano algo, sólo tengo techo, lujos y comida.

—¿Has intentado escapar alguna vez?

A pesar de desearlo no desvió la mirada, firme en su convicción de no dejarse intimidar—No.

—¿Y cómo puedes decir entonces que no estás por propia voluntad en aquel sitio? —su monótono tono de voz tuvo un tinte de reproche y sus ojos se volvieron más fieros.

—No tengo ningún lugar al cual regresar...—susurró con voz apagada.

—Entonces dejaste que otros tomaran las decisiones en tu vida.

—Sí.

Gris opaco y azul profundo se encontraron en un pequeño round de poderíos para ver quién perdía primero, sus ojos eran como espadas una contra la otra que luchaban por ganar espacio en el enfrentamiento. Ninguno de los dos se rindió.

—Necesito los nombres de tus clientes más frecuentes. —su petición dio fin a la guerra de miradas y se puso de pie para ir a buscar una hoja que le entregó a la muchacha. Estuvieron nuevamente en silencio mientras ella escribía los nombres en el papel y él se dedicaba a observarla, queriendo de alguna forma descifrarla.

—Listo. —anunció cuando terminó todo, extendiéndole la hoja en un movimiento descuidado provocando que su mano golpeara la taza vacía y esta rodara por la mesa preparándose para caer.

Levi estaba listo para atraparla, mas su acción se vio frustrada cuando de un solo reflejo, la chica tomó con uno de sus dedos la oreja de la taza, impidiendo que se cayera.

—Si la hubiera tomando usted se habría cortado. —explicó mostrando como en el borde tenía una peligrosa triza. Levi asintió aun pensando en el rápido actuar de ella y leyó superficialmente algunos de los nombres escritos ahí.

—Mmh...Sannes, aquel cerdo.

—Es uno de los más frecuentes, de vez en cuando va a Der brunnen a conversar con Eisheth, pero nadie sabe sobre qué.

—Pixis...viejo verde de mierda. —chasqueó indignado.

—El Comandante Pixis no es un hombre malo, cuando me contrata se dedica casi toda la noche conversar y siempre se ha comportado bien con nosotras.

—Hmp. —prefirió no contestarle—Kitz Weilman. —siguió leyendo.

—Acude todos los fines de semana a Der brunnen, aunque pocas veces ha logrado contratarme ya que no cuenta con el suficiente dine-

—¿Has oído alguna vez de la ciudad subterránea? —le interrumpió de golpe. Mikasa se vio confusa por el repentino cambio de conversación.

—Sí...sé que es el lugar más seguro dentro de los muros pero que también es el más pobre, la gente no puede salir de ahí y mueren porque sus piernas comienzan a fallar. Carly, una de las blumen, mencionó el otro día una historia que le contó Eisheth sobre los prostíbulos en ese lugar.

—¿De qué trataba?

—Algo relacionado con una mujer que trabajaba en un burdel, la más hermosa que haya visto, pero que se embarazó de un cliente y que tiempo después murió...

Los ojos de Levi se abrieron con estupefacción. Hablaban de su madre.

—¿Qué más?

—Sólo eso.

Se formó otro ligero silencio, ella intentando relajarse y él formulándose más preguntas con rebuscadas respuestas. La miró con fijeza e inspeccionó su rostro.

—¿Eres descendiente de alguna raza en particular? ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

Todo el relajo que había logrado juntar se esfumó cuando oyó la interrogante, los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron y su corazón latió con vigor. Sintió la marca oculta en su muñeca más expuesta que nunca—Le dije al soldado Jaeger que no revelaría ese tipo de información. —soltó mordaz, olvidando su nerviosismo previo.

—Entonces sí lo eres.

Su entrecejo desapareció cuando ella frunció fuertemente sus cejas.

—No diré nada sobre mí, no es de su incumbencia saber eso.

—Dime tu nombre. —demandó él ignorándola.

—Sólo Hortensia. —el fantasma de una sonrisa surcó sus labios, se sentía bien devolvérsela al enano.

—Tch.

No se hablaron durante un buen rato. Levi se dedicaba a pasar su vista de ella a la lista y Mikasa acariciaba inconscientemente su muñeca, donde la marca que representaba su linaje palpitaba. No debía confiarse, el capitán era demasiado astuto.

—En aquel cajón hay pomadas curativas, úsalas. —Hortensia no se inmutó cuando oyó su voz, mas bien respiró hondo haciendo uso de su infinita paciencia para ignorar su claro tono autoritario y mandón. Quizás él sólo estaba preocupado por ella—Y quítate toda esa ropa incómoda, no es necesario que la uses mientras estés conmigo, pasaremos toda la noche aquí.

Si fuese una mujer más avivada hubiese interpretado eso como una directa declaración de acostón, pero claramente no lo era. Mikasa era -quizá una de las pocas mujeres de la humanidad- que no estaba interesada en lo más mínimo en el tema de la sexualidad. Su oficio era la directa razón de ello, aquel era un tema grueso para ella, por lo que con su poco -para no decir inexistente- instinto carnal, sabía de sobra que él tampoco estaba interesado en algo así -al menos con ella- y que había dicho esa frase de la manera más inocente posible. Se sintió aliviada, como si de pronto una barrera entre ellos hubiera desaparecido y con energía renovada desató los hilos de su corsé, quitándoselo junto a sus botas y dejándolos sobre una silla. Se quitó la falda a espaldas de Rivaille y se metió en la cama.

—¿Qué más necesitan saber? — preguntó a la figura a unos metros de ella.

—Háblame sobre las prácticas ilegales que impliquen a Der Brunnen, y si se da el caso, a la Policía Militar.

Mikasa meditó un poco mientras estiraba su mano y alcanzaba el cajón con las pomadas— En el bar, pero más específicamente en el burdel; la segunda planta de la casona donde se encuentran las otras chicas, hay un considerable traspaso de codeína.

—¿Codeína? —repitió Levi.

—Sí, no sé de donde la obtienen, pero es obvio que Eisheth sabe que la consumen y no dice nada. Hasta es probable que ella sea quien se las consigue.

—Posible encubrimiento...—anotó el Sargento en su informe, con el ceño fruncido.

—También la trata de personas...—el movimiento circular que ejercía sobre la piel de su cuello con el ungüento se detuvo cuando la imagen de Eisheth asesinando a sus captores la visitó—En ese momento no lo supe, pero después de tantos años ahí lo pude deducir. Los bandidos que me llevaron hasta El Pozo eran simples clientes del bar y los tipos como ellos jamás pueden reunirse con Eisheth a menos que tengan algo que la pueda beneficiar. Aquella vez, los dejaron pasar de inmediato cuando me traían consigo.

—O sea que no fuiste la única.

—Así es. Por un percance con Eisheth ellos fueron asesinados, pero más tipos de su calaña siguieron llegando a Der brunnen, trayendo más mujeres y niñas. Dentro de ellas estaba Nanaba, la otra blumen.

—Bien... ¿Qué más?

—Cuando mis clientes más adinerados me llevaban a sus casas, vi en más de una ocasión niñas pequeñas atendiéndolos. Por lo que averigüé gracias a la servidumbre es que fueron subastadas y compradas por algún rico. Son esclavas.

—¿Alguien de la Policía Militar sabe esto?

—Ellos...—bostezó sin poder evitarlo mientras sus párpados pesaban cada vez más—siempre hacen la vista gorda con estos temas, incluso más de uno tiene esclava y compra Codeína...

 _"Esto vale oro"_ pensó leyendo toda la importante información en ese papel. El dicho era totalmente cierto.

 _Si la verdad deseas descubrir_

 _a una puta debes acudir._

—¿Qué más...? —se calló paulatinamente cuando la encontró dormida, acurrucada como un bebé y tapada hasta la cabeza, como buscando protección. No profirió más palabras y tampoco se molestó en despertarla, él no era un descorazonado; la pobre chica había estado obviamente en una orgía -más bien una vil violación a gran escala- y su cuerpo y mente ya no podían más con ese pesado martirio, necesitaba apagarse un rato. Guardó los documentos dentro de su abrigo y decidió pasar la noche despierto, sin darse cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo era velar los sueños de una quebrantada pequeña.

* * *

Mikasa despertó con una sensación tan extraña que la hizo levantarse y mirar a su alrededor. La habitación estaba aparentemente vacía y no había rastro alguno del Sargento Levi. Respiró con lentitud, no recordaba cómo llegó a quedarse dormida ni en qué momento lo hizo, pero le pareció extraño que el Sargento no le hubiera dicho nada.

Al parecer, las apariencias engañan.

La indescifrable sensación aún la acompañaba, no hallaba forma de describirla -quizá porque nunca la había sentido antes- y por eso se le hacía extraña, mas esta no era mala, sólo algo demasiado novedosa por lo que no estaba acostumbrada. Se dijo a sí misma que intentaría desentrañar esa sensación más tarde.

Un golpeteo en la ventana a sus espaldas la hizo voltear con rapidez, su pulso se aceleró en un segundo y sus músculos se tensaron al creerse en peligro, pero de inmediato la tensión se vio reemplazada por confusión y algo de ansias cuando vio al Sub-Oficial Eren entrando como un vil ladrón a su habitación.

—Soldado Eren...—musitó cuando ya estuvo dentro, la miraba con una chispa de ternura y alivio, una mirada jamás dirigida hacia ella desde el día en que perdió todo.

—Sólo dime Eren, me haces sentir viejo cuando me tratas de "usted".

—¿Qué hace aquí? —lo ignoró sin tomar en cuenta lo que le dijo. Él frunció los labios y desvió los ojos algo contrariado.

—Quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien...—confesó con un tinte de vergüenza, el corazón de Mikasa no supo interpretar aquello—¿Te han hecho daño? —de pronto se había acercado a ella, sin importarle la barrera de espacio personal que Hortensia tenía implantada a su alrededor. No obvió la mirada asesina que ella le envió cuando corrió su pelo y descubrió las marcas aún frescas en su piel. La blumen alejó sus manos de una palmada.

—Es normal, no tiene importan-

—No es normal, Hortensia. —le interrumpió con fiereza pronunciando su apelativo con veneno, la había llamado así a propósito—Esto jamás será normal.

—No importa, ya me he acostumbrado.

—¿Pero ¿qué dices? —su rostro se deformó rápidamente por la ira—¡Nadie debe acostumbrarse a esto! Te han puesto una jaula y debes luchar contra ella, ¡no adaptarte!

Eren le dio la espalda visiblemente molesta y ella no hizo amago en buscar un consenso, esperaría a que se calmase lo suficiente para responderle. El momento llegó después de un rato en silencio.

—Estoy resistiendo, esa es mi manera de luchar. —el Jaeger volteó a verla con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos—Deposité mi confianza en la Legión, así que no me dejaré caer mientras cuente con ustedes. Sobreviviré y mi resistencia estará en sus manos, pelearé y viviré sin importar qué.

Verde y gris se fundieron, se contaron mil historias, compartieron secretos, crearon mundos.

Se hicieron promesas.

—Y yo te devolveré tu libertad, sin importar qué.

No importa qué.

* * *

 **¡Holaaaaaaa! De vuelta después de un buen rato, mil disculpas:( Como compensación por el tiempo pasado les traje aquí un capitulo con 4.400 palabras. Espero les haya gustado. Recuerden estar pasándose por mi perfil porque pronto habrá más historias por aquí (Naruto, Dragon Ball, Tokyo Ghoul, Snk, Nanatsu no Taizai, etc).**

 **Síganme en mi cuenta de IG _justhlena_ para saber cuándo actualizo mis historias (y vean mis dibujitos;)**

 **Por cierto, ¡Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo para todos!**

 **Muchas gracias por sus seguimientos y reviews, nos leemos pronto.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Flor que expresa gratitud por haber sido comprendido._

—¡El enano le robó el sombrero al comandante!

—Cállate, cuatro ojos de mierda.

La ilustre Legión de Reconocimiento celebraba su nacimiento con una alegre fiesta, había tragos, comida y todos disfrutaban del ameno momento.

—¡Vamos, Levi! ¡Bailemos!

—Si no quieres que rompa tus piernas; aléjate.

A excepción de algunos.

—Venga, Levi, anímate, aunque sea por hoy. —el comandante Erwin Smith tenía una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios debido al espectáculo que sus soldados montaban—Será una de las pocas ocasiones en las que podremos estar de esta manera.

—Por eso mismo me parece una estupidez. Celebrar como idiotas ignorando el hecho de que cuando sea la próxima vez quizá ninguno ninguno de nosotros vuelva con vida.

—Por eso mismo lo hacen, saben que puede ser su última vez...—Erwin le dio una palmada en el hombro antes de alejarse—Pero tú ya sabes cómo es todo esto; sin arrepentimientos.

Una decisión sin vuelta atrás.

* * *

Raramente esa noche no se encontraba durmiendo -cosa que siempre hacía al estar en Der brunnen- sino que pasó su día y parte de la noche cuidando de Nanaba. La pobre blumen había quedado con secuelas físicas y mentales después de su último servicio juntas y Hortensia se sentía en el deber de cuidarla, como lo haría una madre o una hermana mayor. Detuvo su andar a la salida cuando después de ocho años oyó a alguien llamándola por su nombre.

—Mikasa. —se volteó con quietud, ignorando cualquier sensación en respuesta a tan importante hecho. Le indicó con su mirada que la escuchaba—Ya estoy mejor, vete a tu habitación que mañana comienza tu turno de nuevo y debes descansar. Gracias por todo.

Aquello la tomó desprevenida, sabía que debía volver al trabajo y que también no le tocaba con los soldados de la Legión sino hasta cuatro o cinco días más, por lo que el anuncio no le agradó en lo absoluto.

Aun así, no se inmutó y en cambio le dio una última mirada antes de irse—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Mikasa.

Cerró la puerta algo duro, sin entender por qué se le hacía tan raro y algo molesto que la llamara por su nombre. No entendía, pero suponía que se debía al hecho de que ya no era sólo ella, sino que algo muy suyo se le había escapado de las manos y no había forma de volver a tenerlo. Suspiró imperceptiblemente, no debía arrepentirse ahora de lo que había hecho, después de todo sus decisiones eran sin vuelta atrás y no renegaría de ellas.

Sin embargo, no estaba acostumbrada a la libertad, por más mínima que fuese.

Un ruido extraño, como el de un golpe seco se oyó desde adentro de su habitación. Hortensia se puso en inmediato estado de alerta, no importaba quien fuese; pagaría por meterse sin permiso a su espacio personal. Abrió la puerta con inquietante suavidad, sin producir sonido alguno. Vislumbró la figura de un hombre delgado y alto moviéndose como si estuviera sobándose una parte del cuerpo y Mikasa cortó su respiración para evitar errar, acercándose como una pantera en un solo segundo a su víctima. Apretó con su brazo el cuello ajeno y con su mano libre torció la muñeca del intruso.

—¡Ah! ¡C-carajo!

—¿Soldado Jaeger? —su voz ahogada la hizo soltarlo de sopetón. Él tomó una bocanada de aire mientras masajeaba su adolorida muñeca.

—Joder, eso dolió...Aunque supongo que lo merezco por colarme así a tu habitación. —le sonrió aún jadeando.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —como usualmente ignoró sus comentarios y fue directo al grano.

—¿Qué comes para estar tan fuerte? No he sentido ese tipo de dolor desde que Levi-heichou me usaba de saco para practicar patadas...

—Eren. —le llamó por su nombre sin darse cuenta, quería que le pusiera atención, pero él no dejaba de parlotear y eso le exasperó. Cuando se dio cuenta de su "error" ya era muy tarde, aquellos ojos verdes la miraban con electricidad.

—Me llamaste por mi nombre...—declaró lo obvio aún sin creérselo.

—Soldador Jaeger. —muy tarde ya, en el rostro del muchacho una sonrisa se fue dibujando paulatinamente hasta convertirse en la más radiante que haya visto. Se sintió bloqueada por un momento.

—Dilo de nuevo. —le pidió con tono de voz suave, aún con una sonrisa estancada en sus labios. Se le acercó un paso y Hortensia sintió como los muros a su alrededor -esos que la protegían de todo y todos- temblaban ante él.

—Soldado...

—Eren, soy Eren Jaeger. Di mi nombre.

Otro paso más. Mikasa tragó saliva disimuladamente. No había atisbo alguno de turbación o intranquilidad en su semblante, pero por dentro se sentía al borde de perder su trabajado autocontrol. Se preguntó cómo sería pronunciar aquel nombre por puro deseo de hacerlo. Cuando volvió la vista solo unos diez centímetros los separaban. El aliento cálido de él le chocaba de lleno en la frente.

—Eren...—susurró con los labios abultados e inesperada ternura, parecía avergonzada, aunque con ella nunca se sabría—¿Qué haces aquí?

Él no oyó lo último que le preguntó, su mente sólo procesaba como la monótona voz de ella se volvió melódica cuando pronunció su nombre. _"Eren, Eren, Eren"_ , estaba hipnotizado. Sentía que llevaba toda una vida oyéndola llamarle.

—Soldado.

Volvió de golpe a la realidad cuando ella no le llamó por su nombre. Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—No vuelvas a las malas costumbres. —rechistó.

—Es tu culpa por no contestarme. —se miraron desafiantemente por unos instantes hasta que Hortensia volvió a hablar—Ahora, ¿podrías decirme qué haces en mi habitación? Sabes que todo se irá abajo si Eisheth te ve aquí, ¿no?

—Lo sé. —pasó por alto su tono de regaño y sonrió de nuevo. ¿Acaso era idiota?

—¿Entonces?

—Vengo a hacerte una invitación.

Mikasa se quedó en silencio por un buen rato. Las nubes dejaron de tapar la luna y esta se dedicó a iluminar a Hortensia, dándole un aspecto celestial.

—No puedo.

Eren quiso replicarle un "¿por qué?" pero la respuesta era obvia.

Ella no era libre.

—Eisheth entra y sale de mi cuarto como si nada, no respeta mis descansos y si se presenta un buen cliente no dudará en venir, es demasiado arriesgado. —si bien su máscara de indiferencia seguía bien puesta, su voz salió átona, sin fuerza alguna. El pecho de Eren se contrajo por el enojo de verla en ese estado.

—¿Y si te contrato?

—Será el doble o el tiple de siempre, ya que será fuera de mi horario de trabajo...No sé si podrás pagarlo, pero me niego, no puedes derrochar el dinero de esa forma.

En ese momento, al mirarla, Eren la sintió más inalcanzable que nunca. Distante como la ansiada libertad, una que ella no poseía en ese pozo y una de la que él carecía dentro de los muros.

Como pocas veces en la vida el soldado se rindió. De verdad quería llevarla al límite de todo lo que podían aspirar, pero no era tan egoísta para ponerla en tal riesgo, si los descubrían todo estaría acabado y su último deseo era dejar que todo eso desapareciera.

—Está bien, pero cuando sea mi turno no podrás negarte. — condicionó y para su sorpresa ella asintió, algo cabizbaja. Le gustaba mirarla cuando ella no usaba sus incómodos adornos, su exagerado maquillaje y su típica ropa, la veía más libre, un poco más cerca de la salida de su jaula. Con la punta de sus dedos en un acto arriesgado tomó el mentón de ella y lo alzó, haciendo que sus ojos se encontrasen—Permíteme quedarme esta noche aquí. —enunció susurrante, con su aliento aroma a vino y fuego. A Mikasa se le atragantaron las palabras, hipnotizada por la imagen que tenía ante sus ojos.

Todo él. Su fina y fuerte quijada, sus labios carnosos, su piel dorada, su salvaje cabello castaño, su firme y delirante tacto, sus ojos profundos y verdiazules, el aura de fortaleza y determinación que emanaba.

Su siempre calmado corazón comenzó a latir con desenfreno, sus manos siempre alejadas y recelosas de los hombres picaban por tocarlo y su feminidad, reticente al contacto con el sexo masculino parecía despertar por primera vez en toda su vida.

—Quédate. —consintió en un susurro también, obligándose a no tocarlo, pero no despreciando su tacto. Una llama indescifrable para ella bailó en los ojos de él.

—Bien. —sus narices casi se rozaban, al igual que sus frentes y por poco sus labios. El aire en la habitación era tan denso que quizá de ahí provenían sus dificultades para respirar. El frío de la noche provocaba que sus alientos salieran en forma de vaho.

Cuando sus narices comenzaron a tocarse la puerta se abrió.

—Mik...

Ambos miraron a la recién llegada anonadados, todos sus sentidos estaban tan nublados que no atinaron siquiera a separarse, aún permanecían en la misma posición, sin haber alcanzado siquiera a reaccionar. Nanaba sólo cambiaba su vista de uno a otro y no parecía querer dejar de hacerlo pronto. Hortensia se soltó del tacto de Eren muy a su interno pesar y tomó de la muñeca a la otra flor, jalándola fuera de la habitación y cerrando la puerta. Nanaba aún estaba en shock.

—Mikas-

—No lo digas. —la silenció al tiempo que miraba hacia todos lados, los pasillos estaban desolados, pero aun así no se confió, por lo que arrastró nuevamente a la blumen hasta estar en lo más recóndito del pasillo, bien al fondo para que nadie las pudiera oír.

—¿Quién era...?

—No voy a explicarte ahora. —sentenció sin importarle si Nanaba llegaba a entristecerse por eso, estaba más ofuscada por haber bajado tanto la guardia, un error que pudo haber pagado muy caro si se tratase de alguien más abriendo la puerta—Hazme un favor, si ves que Eisheth se dirige hacia mi habitación distráela por unos segundos, es todo lo que te pediré.

—Él...es alguien especial, ¿cierto?

La pregunta la desconcertó brevemente, pero no se permitió profundizar en el tema y en cambio la miró intensamente, como pocas veces hacía.

—Confío en ti.

Dejó a Nanaba sola y volvió a su cuarto, donde Eren la esperaba apoyado en la pared. Subió la cabeza al oírla entrar y un deje de preocupación bañó su mirada.

—No hay de qué preocuparse. —fue toda su aclaración. Se sentía extraña al verlo de nuevo, algo molesta consigo misma por dejarse tocar tan fácilmente y por el viviente cosquilleo en su vientre.

Sentir era demasiado extraño.

Una ardua batalla se libraba dentro suyo, como últimamente venía sucediéndole. Le pasó cuando aceptó la propuesta de ayudar a la Legión, le pasó cuando decidió decirle su nombre a Nanaba y le pasaba ahora, al darse cuenta de que Eren -y algunos más- estaban dispuestos a romper todas las murallas que por años tardó en construir a su alrededor. Una parte de ella, quizá "Hortensia", le exigía seguir como siempre, pero Mikasa Ackerman ardía dentro suyo como un incendio cada vez más difícil de apagar.

Su alma volvía a su cuerpo y ella no estaba segura de cerrarle el paso.

—¿Vas a… hacerme preguntas para el caso? —preguntó vacilante. Las costras entre sus dedos le picaban.

—No, si llego a Legión con información sabrán que vine a verte sin permiso y el Sargento Levi me volará un diente.

—¿Estás en días libres?

—No, pero hoy no tuvimos actividad porque es la celebración de nuestro nacimiento.

—Ah...

El silencio se volvió algo incómodo, ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer. Mikasa decidió tomar el mando y caminó hacia su cama, estirándola para él.

—Siéntate aquí.

Eren le hizo caso y se acomodó sobre la mullida cama, el cobertor de seda era tan suave como lucía la piel mancillada de ella.

—¿Por qué decidiste entrar a la Legión? —la pregunta escapó de sus labios. Era una duda que tenía desde que lo conoció y le intrigaba la respuesta y su trasfondo. Él la observó vivazmente y su voz adquirió un tono emocionado.

—Porque desde el momento en que nacemos, somos libres. —Mikasa conectó su mirada a la de Eren— Da igual lo fuertes que sean aquellos que nos niegan esa libertad. Decidí luchar...y de buena gana daré mi vida por algo así. Da igual lo terrorífico que sea el mundo, da igual lo cruel que sea el mundo... Yo pelearé. — dictaminó y se formó un tranquilo silencio, como la salida del sol después de una noche sin voz.

—Yo...—titubeó ella sin saber si continuar, sabía que se arrepentiría por abrirse de esa manera y por eso mismo estuvo a punto de desistir, mas el muchacho con un segundo movimiento atrevido se aproximó hacia a ella, invasivo de su espacio personal y con mirada intensa la instó a hablar, casi respirándole en la cara— Nunca he sido libre, ni tampoco he luchado. Me rendí sin siquiera intentarlo y me sumergí en este mundo cruel, lo acepté y me hice parte de él. No soy nadie, no tengo pasado ni futuro, no tengo propósito ni el valor suficiente para enfrentar este mundo... Sólo soy una prostituta de alta alcurnia a la que llaman por el nombre de una hermosa pero frívola flor. Una esclava.

—Te equivocas. —la voz chispeante de Eren era como un obstinado fósforo intentando prender fuego a un bosque de árboles humedecidos por la lluvia— Aún puedes luchar, aún puedes ganar. Tu alma sigue dentro de ti, sólo debes volver a despertarla, encontrar una razón para vivir.

—Eren...La mañana en que asesinaron a mis padres era demasiado fría, y yo desde ese día no he vuelto a sentir calor. No tengo un lugar al cual regresar...

Una inesperada tibieza rodeó con tosca dulzura su blanquecino cuello y el hielo en ella se quebrajó. Sus ojos grises, vacíos de vida y esperanza alguna adquirieron brillo y se vio reflejada a sí misma en la mirada de Eren.

—Está calentita, ¿no? —cuestionó con voz suave acomodando con unos últimos toques desaliñados la roja bufanda que él llevaba anteriormente. Sus cejas estaban arqueadas con gracias y un tierno tipo de sonrojo se había instalado en sus mejillas. Hortensia cerró los ojos y hundió su nariz en la picosa lana.

 _"—Vamos a casa._

 _—Sí..."_

Lento, tan lento que casi pasó desapercibido, fue su movimiento, donde su cuerpo poco a poco se fue aproximando al del él. Fue lento, demoró demasiado, tardó una vida entera en confiar, en romper sus muros, en derretir el hielo, en destrozar un jardín entero, había pasado toda una vida sin vivir. Por eso fue lento, por eso casi ni se sintió, porque las puertas de su cuerpo vacío después de siete años le abrían el paso a su alma. Después de siete años de noches sin dormir y con el toque de un no correspondido en un lecho, ahora ella decidía tocar a un hombre, en su propia cama, el lugar donde tantas veces quiso romper en llanto, pero este simplemente no salió, y ahora que su alma volvía ella había cerrado los ojos para evitar que sus tristes –y ahora expresivos ojos- derramaran lágrimas. Por primera vez en siete años dejó completamente de ser Hortensia y Mikasa Ackerman salió de un abismo, tomando una gran bocanada de aire fresco y de vida, porque había revivido, vuelto a nacer. Ahora no era la Ältere blumen, la prostituta más cara de la humanidad, la flor más inalcanzable de todas, quién se acunó como una niña en busca de consuelo en el pecho de Eren Jaeger, fue Mikasa, puramente Mikasa.

Y fue libre.

* * *

 **Adoro este capítulo.**

 **¡Hola a todos! Estoy de vuelta con una nueva e interesante parte de nuestra novela. La verdad me gusta mucho porque tiene bastantes referencias a la historia original (no puedo evitarlo, me encanta hacer eso) y es fundamental para la trama de Hortensia. Estoy contenta de lo que está resultando de esto y sus comentarios sólo me impulsan a continuar. Muchas gracias.**

 **kei: ¡Me alegra que te guste! Disculpa mi ignorancia pero, ¿que significa _una triada?_ Quedé bastante prendada cuando leí tu comentario. **

**Un pequeño aviso; a los fans de Tokyo Ghoul, Naruto, Nanatsu no Taizai, Shingeki no Kyojin y Dragon Ball, estén atentos a mi cuenta porque estaré publicando contenido de estos animes. También haré nuevas ilustraciones para que las vean en mi IG justhlena**

 **Eso es todo, ¡nos leemos luego!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Flor que necesita muchísima agua._

Igual de fresca que la paliza que le dio Levi por ser un insubordinado de mierda, estaban sus recuerdos relacionados a esa noche. El tibio frío de su cuerpo buscando refugio en él, sus largas y espesas pestañas haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello y sus ojos grises levemente cristalizados. Fue una noche inolvidable y a pesar de que había pasado una semana entera, él aún no lograba desconectarse de todo lo que concernía a ella.

—Capitán Eren, la reunión está por comenzar. —le informó Armin sonriéndole. Ambos caminaron codo a codo por los pasillos del Cuartel general de Trost e ingresaron a la oficina de Erwin Smith, donde el comandante, Levi, Jean, Connie, Mike, Hanji y otros soldados renombrados los esperaban.

—Damos inicio a la sexta reunión oficial de la Legión de Reconocimiento. —anunció Erwin y todos asintieron con solemnidad—Antes que todo quisiera darles la información más importante, para que puedan procesarla y discutamos sobre ella, primeramente. —les dio una mirada seria a todos antes de la revelación—No nos permiten la salida fuera de los muros hasta dentro de cinco años.

La sorpresa y otras reacciones no se hicieron esperar, a excepción de los dirigentes nadie se había enterado de eso hasta ahora y fue un golpe bastante duro. Eren no tardó en protestar con indignación e impotencia a flor de piel.

—¿Qué es eso de que no nos permiten?

—La nobleza y los altos mandos nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con esto y obviamente no nos la dejarán fácil ahora, sabíamos de ante mano que el permiso de nuestra creación era sólo una treta para crear la falsa ilusión de la esperanza. —explicó inmutable el comandante—Pero eso no nos detendrá. Hanji fue nombrada anoche por nosotros como Líder del _Escuadrón de Investigación_ y su labor consistirá en reunir la mayor cantidad posible de información durante estos cinco años, cuando salgamos a luchar en contra de los titanes ya iremos un paso adelante. Por ahora nos centraremos "aparentemente" en nuestro rol policial, pero estaremos trabajando a espaldas de los superiores. No llegamos tan lejos para abandonar aquí.

La declaración fue digerida por cada persona en la sala, algunos analizando cada situación posible y otros anteponiendo sus emociones, ante todo, sin pararse a razonar. Cada persona lo hizo de manera diferente, pero tenían todos algo en común; el brillo de la determinación inapagable en sus ojos.

—Entendido. —fue la contestación general.

—Bien. Moblit, Samuel, Franz; ustedes estarán bajo el mando de Hanji y formarán parte de su equipo.

—¡Recibido!

—Eren, sé que es algo de público conocimiento, pero hoy lo haremos oficial; serás el siguiente en la línea de mando después de Levi, lo que te hace un Sub-oficial, estarás presente desde ahora en adelante en todas las reuniones y tu opinión será considerada en la toma de decisiones. Felicitaciones, Capitán Jaeger.

—No lo decepcionaré, señor.

—Connie, Jean, Marco, Thomas, serán parte del _Escuadrón de Ataque_ y estarán bajo el mando de Eren, por lo que Levi también será su superior.

—¡Hai!

—Armin. —el rubio mayor esbozó una diminuta sonrisa— Tú serás el Jefe de Estrategias y estarás bajo mi mando, aunque seguirás trabajando en tus casos predeterminados con Eren. —Armin abrió grandes los ojos y sus amigos sonrieron complacidos— Confiamos en ti.

—¡Lucharé por darle gloria a la humanidad!

—Los demás soldados están a tu disposición para que crees tu propio equipo, Levi, serán el _Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales._

—No estoy desesperado por tener uno, pero te avisaré en cuánto los reúna. Por ahora Eren es el único miembro.

—Bien.—su voz aumentó un par de decibeles—El anuncio se ha acabado, todos los soldados excepto Jean, Connie y Armin pueden retirarse.—la sala fue desocupándose poco a poco hasta que solamente quedaron los superiores y los soldados anteriormente nombrados—Siéntense.—ordenó a los presentes mientras comenzaba a buscar en un archivo unos documentos, cuando los puso sobre la mesa pudieron apreciar que era el caso de corrupción en la Policía Militar—Estuve revisando sus informes sobre esto y me pareció algo bastante importante por lo que ahora trabajarán en conjunto con nosotros y no como un caso de escuadrón.—anunció y nadie objetó algo— Hay partes de la declaración de esta muchacha que me parecieron de vital importancia, por lo que dividiremos el trabajo, ya no será sólo recolección de información sino que comenzaremos a trabajar la investigación. Levi—lo llamó—hoy toca tu turno para ir con Hortensia, esperamos que vuelvas con información suficiente para poder iniciar el procedimiento.

Eren clavó sus ojos en Rivaille. Cuando éste descubrió que había escapado de la fiesta esa noche para ir donde Hortensia lo castigó severamente -más bien lo pateó severamente- y le prohibió su siguientes dos turnos para ir a verla. No alegó ni nada parecido, entendía que había puesto en peligro el triunfo de la misión y a ella también, pero no podía dejar de picarle el hecho de que quien debería ir a visitarla ese día; era él. Ahora debía esperar aproximadamente cinco días más -adicionales a esa semana transcurrida- para poder verla. Resopló diminutamente.

—¿Algo que acotar, Eren? Quizá ya es hora de que revises tus hematomas, no queremos soldados deformes en la Legión.

Maldijo internamente antes de proferir un "no, señor". Su superior desde el día de su reprimenda estaba más amargo que de costumbre y él tenía que aguantar su humor de perros con abnegación. Además de sus órdenes de limpiar los establos cada mañana.

—Damos por acabada esta reunión. Mañana nos reuniremos otra vez para planear los primeros pasos del plan de acción. Pueden retirarse.

Salió acompañado de Jean, Connie, Armin, Marco y Thomas. Miró de manera despectiva a Jean cuando este no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a carcajearse sin control.

—¡El impecable Capitán Jaeger fue...! —interrumpió su propia burla para soltar otra risotada—¡regañado como un mocoso! ¡Jajaja!

—Jean, cierra la boca si no quieres limpiar el baño de mi habitación.

El otro chico guardó silencio a regañadientes y Eren sonrió altanero. Connie intentando no burlarse de Jean desvió su atención a los demás y posó su brazo alrededor de Marco y Eren, sonriendo con aires de grandeza.

—Chicos, estoy muy orgulloso de conformar el honorable Escuadrón de Ataque con ustedes. —enunció emotivamente e hizo como si se limpiara unas lágrimas—Hoy es nuestro último día libre antes de entrar en acción y, por lo tanto; yo, soldado Springer, destacado miembro de este escuadrón por su brillante cerebro—apuntó su propia cabeza—¡propongo que vayamos a Der brunnen a celebrar con unas bonitas muchachas y unos buenos tragos de cerveza! ¡Yei!

Él y Jean comenzaron a hacer movimientos ridículos de victoria mientras los demás sólo los observaban, Eren pensando en Hortensia y Armin meditando si sería buena idea con el caso metido en medio.

—¿Qué es Der brunnen? —preguntó Thomas viéndose ignorante en el tema.

—Bu-bueno, es un lugar...Digo, es un sitio...

—Un burdel, eso es lo que es. —interrumpió Eren a Armin. Marco se horrorizó y Thomas sonrió pícaro pensando en lo que se avecinaba.

—Qué, ¿te da miedo, Marco? —le molestó Connie golpeando con su codo las costillas del pecoso—Ya es hora de que pruebes a una mujer de verdad, no puedes pasar toda tu vida probándosela solamente a Jean.

El nombrado estalló en enfado e indignación mientras Marco hiperventilaba, los demás sólo reían con fuerza y Armin se tapaba la cara con vergüenza. Más risas y burlas se veían venir cuando una voz ronca y agria les cortó de cuajo la diversión.

—Todos menos Marco y Thomas, a mi oficina.

Los ojos azules de Levi no dieron lugar a quejas así que obedientemente lo siguieron. Llegaron al lugar que compartían el Sargento con Eren y se quedaron de pie tras el escritorio esperando que el superior hablara.

—Oí que planean ir a Der brunnen a celebrar. — todos tragaron grueso. Rivaille los miraba como si los fuera a despedazar en cualquier momento—Pues lamento arruinarles la fiesta. Irán a El pozo, pero no a revolcarse con una mujerzuela, sino a recolectar información.

* * *

Hortensia procuró no cometer ni un sólo error. La noche estaba caliente y los ánimos algo agitados, por lo que equivocarse sería fatal.

Aquel día se suponía que tendría un servicio con alta remuneración, pero la cosa se fue abajo a último momento y todo ese dinero no llegó nunca a Eisheth, lo que la puso furiosa. Se dedicó a buscar rápidamente algún cliente significante que pudiera compensar el servicio perdido y fue ahí cuando la Legión de Reconocimiento apareció, dejando como su próximo cliente a Levi.

Mikasa tenía un sexto sentido muy agudo, podía oler como el aire avecinaba algo nuevo o diferente, pero él no saber de qué se trataba la exasperaba. Aun así, se mantuvo imperturbable y en calma, nada la sacaría de su eje y estaba dispuesta a darlo todo esa noche para que la investigación progresase.

Eisheth estrelló la puerta al abrirla más ella siguió tranquila, poniéndose unos pendientes con gemas esmeraldas antes de voltear.

—Qué bueno que estés lista, Levi ya está aquí. —la mujer caminó hacia ella y sin pudor alguno tocó sus pechos y los acomodó mejor al vestido, haciéndolos lucir más voluminosos. Sacó desde los bolsillos de su bata un perfume con esencia de unas flores afrodisíacas que crecían en los bosques de Sina y lo roció detrás de sus orejas, para luego acolchar de mejor forma los vuelos de su falda—Perfecta como siempre. Quiero ver como lo haces volverse loco por ti.

La imagen mental de ella y Levi la perturbó en demasía, pero intentó no expresarlo abiertamente. Asintió solemne y esperó a que Eisheth saliera de su cuarto, más esta volteó justo antes de marcharse.

—Estaré ocupada esta noche así que tú tomas el mando. Mañana me informas de todo. No olvides tomarte la infusión. —y finalmente se fue.

Se dejó caer en seco sobre la cama mientras soltaba un suspiro contenido. Ya las cosas irían diferentes por el hecho de que el Sargento había decidido contratarla directamente en el burdel. Algo más quería, estaba segura, el hombre no era para nada un idiota y obviamente no pondría en peligro la misión viniendo justamente a Der brunnen si no tuviese otro motivo de mayor peso bajo el brazo. Meditó; las únicas veces que Eisheth la dejaba al mando era porque atendería a un cliente importantísimo y no podía tener interrupciones, pero si decidía atenderlo justamente ese día significaba que no lo haría en El pozo, ya que con la Legión presente todo peligraba. No sabía qué diablos se traían entre manos los soldados, pero esperaba que el Sargento llegara pronto para poder quitarse esa angustiante sensación de ignorancia. Por ahora, intentaría deducir cualquier información importante para dársela a sus aliados.

Fallar no era opción.

* * *

Vieron a Eisheth salir con discreción del bar para subir al carruaje y marcharse entre la espesura de la noche. Pasados treinta segundos, unos encapuchados Jean y Connie tomaron el mismo camino que el coche para seguirlo con sigilo. La primera parte de plan ya estaba andando.

—Armin, no creo que necesites que te recuerde lo que debes hacer.

El rubio se quitó la capa con seriedad y dejó apreciar el símbolo de lanss rosas rojas sobre su corazón y espalda, haciéndolo ver cómo un soldado de las Tropas Estacionarias.

—No, señor, lo tengo muy claro.

—Bien. Eren, ya sabes qué hacer también.

—Hai, Levi-Heichou.

—Estaré con Hortensia en la tercera planta, no deben subir a menos de que sea algo de vital importancia. —sus ojos azules oscuro brillaban bajo la luz de la noche—Desde que crucemos el umbral contaremos treinta y cinco minutos; si Connie y Jean no vuelven hasta entonces nos reagruparemos y procederemos con el plan B. Dispérsense.

Armin entró de los primeros, pidiendo una cerveza bien fría y sentándose lo más lejano posible de las Tropas Estacionarias. Se ubicó en una esquina discreta mientras hacía como que leía el periódico y entonces vio a su Sargento entrar cubierto con su capa verdosa, subiendo con firmeza las escaleras hasta que ya no lo pudo ver más. Cinco minutos después, Eren entraba con ropa de civil a paso despreocupado, mirando con interés el ambiente en general y dirigiéndose finalmente a la barra, donde pidió un tarro de cerveza y comenzó a charlar de manera galante con una de las muchachas que estaba atendiendo.

La misión había comenzado.

* * *

 **¡Holaaaaa! Mucho tiempo sin leernos (me disculpo por eso) pero ya estamos aquí con un nuevo y jugoso capítulo que sólo se volverá más y más interesante conforme avanza el plan *risa siniestra*. ¿Les ha gustado? Díganmelo en un review:)**

 **No tengo mucho que acotar, sólo decir que no tardaré mucho en actualizar y que me vayan a seguir en Instagram justlenasart (spam de nuevo, jajaja).**

 **Los adoro, no teman hablarme por DM para charlar sobre la historia o cualquier otra cosa.**

 **Besos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Advertencia: uso de violencia, mención de tortura y escenas sexuales. Si eres sensible a estos temas, abstente de leer.**

* * *

 _Flor que significa falta de corazón y frigidez._

Connie y Jean se dieron una mirada cómplice antes de deslizarse hasta el cruce de la calle, donde el carruaje se había detenido porque en la otra avenida donde cruzaban unas mulas cargueras tenía preferencia. Con sigilo se escondieron detrás de unos barriles esperando a que los animales pasaran y cuando el carruaje por fin pudo avanzar ellos le siguieron desde las sombras. Habría sido más fácil tomar el control del vehículo y amenazar al cochero para que les dijera hacia dónde se dirigían pero el objetivo de la misión era llegar al éxito sin haber demostrado presencia alguna. Debían pasar desapercibidos.

Después de un rato más siguiendo al coche este se detuvo y ellos dos se mantuvieron a una distancia considerable, observando cómo Eisheth bajaba para adentrase en una casa discreta, de madera pintada de negro y con una débil luz interior saliendo por la ventana principal. Connie escribió la dirección del lugar en una libreta que guardó en su faja -Levi les había enseñado que las cosas importantes se guardaban en una- y entonces se aproximaron por la parte trasera de la casa, buscando algo que les sirviera para espiar cuando encontraron una rendija de ventilación que les proporcionaba perfecta audición. El único detalle es que Jean tuvo que alzar a Connie sobre sus hombros a regañadientes porque la rendija estaba a dos metros del suelo.

—Deja de moverte, maldición.—susurró el más alto intentando mantener el equilibrio.

—Cállate, nos descubrirán si sigues relinchando.—lo insultó el de ojos amarillos a sabiendas de que su amigo no lo golpearía sólo por el éxito de la misión. Evitó soltar una carcajada al ver la cara de Jean roja del coraje. De pronto Connie se puso alerta—Han comenzado a hablar.

—Llegas tarde.—pronunció con molestia una voz de hombre adulto.

—No vuelvas a increparme, asqueroso gusano. Mira que si estás aquí es porque ninguno de los tuyos está tan desesperado por poder cómo tú.—hubo un silencio denso hasta que Eisheth volvió a hablar—Veo que él no ha llegado todavía.

—Seguro no tarda en llegar.

—¿Y Sannes dónde está?

—En el baño.

Connie anotaba todo con suma rapidez en su libreta, poniendo cara de concentración mientras tenía la lengua entre los dientes. Se mordió a sí mismo en el momento en que Jean trastabilló y estuvo a punto de soltarle miles de groserías si no fuera por la situación en la que se encontraban.

—¡¿Pero qué carajos te pasa?!— demandó susurrando—casi me corto la lengua por tu cu-

—Cállate, llegaron más personas.

Por la oscuridad de la noche y la posición en la que se encontraban no pudieron identificar quién entró al lugar, sólo pudieron apreciar su larga silueta. Jean avanzó de nueva cuenta hasta la rendija y comenzó a preparar unas cosas con sus manos.

—Anota todo lo que puedas, no nos queda mucho tiempo.

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose y otra abriéndose fue la antelación a la conversación que Connie oyó y escribió.

—¡Fiuf! Vengo llegando y lo primero que me recibe es el olor a mierda.

—Seguro tú no usas el baño.—probablemente esa fue la voz del sujeto que habían nombrado antes; Sannes.

—Lo decía por ustedes.

—Ya basta de estupideces, vayamos al grano.—demandó Eisheth.

Connie se vio disminuido de su reciente altura cuando Jean lo bajó de sus hombros. Estuvo a punto de protestar cuando dos hombres de mediana edad aparecieron frente a ellos.

—Súbete a ese barril y no dejes de oír.—mandó Kirstchtein y dejando que los dos hombres se aproximaran los golpeó a cada uno en la nariz, aturdiéndolos, enterrando así unas jeringas en sus cuellos.

—¡¿Qué mierda les hiciste?!—chilló Connie al verlos caer inconscientes al piso—¡Sabrán que estuvimos aquí si los noqueas! ¿Qué les inyectaste?

—No preguntes y ponte a escuchar si no quieres que la misión sea un fracaso.

El Springer no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, así que se puso de puntillas para alcanzar mejor la rendija y ubicó una mano detrás de sus orejas, intentando así oír mejor.

—Necesitamos a más gente si planeamos contrarrestarlos a ellos, tienen demasiados miembros y nosotros no alcanzamos ni su mitad.

—Ya he comenzado con el reclutamiento en la Policía Militar, estamos evaluando quienes están realmente dispuestos a compartir nuestro objetivo.—dijo la voz de Sannes.

—¿Y tú, peste?—esa fue la voz del último que llegó. Una voz avejentada y barítona.

—Es algo difícil de hacerlo en las Tropas Estacionarias...Sin que él comandante Pixis se dé cuenta.

—¿Se han fijado que mientras ustedes siguen haciendo sus tontos planes el dinero que yo y la nobleza invertimos en ustedes se va al trasto?—Eisheth no se oía para nada feliz—He tenido que acceder a ofertas deplorables con mis blumen solo para que ustedes, bastardos, pierdan el tiempo y mi plata. Si la institución no se crea a más tardar en dos semanas les quitaré todo mi financiamiento y moveré mis hilos para que los peces gordos también lo hagan. Nadie se burla de mí.

—Tranquila preciosa, la institución ya está creada, sólo nos faltan unos cuantos miembros y ya. No deberías actuar tan altanera con nosotros, recuerda que hasta ahora los has estado protegiendo a ellos y eso demuestra que no nos eres fiel.

—Los seguiré protegiendo porque son clientes importantísimos para Der brunnen y porque ustedes aún no logran convencerme con todo esto. Hasta que yo vea que realmente esto está resultando, ahí recién les daré toda la información que quieran de ellos. Antes no.

—No te confíes de ellos, algunos son muy perspicaces.

—Todos aquí estamos viendo por nuestro bien propio, yo veré si me convienen o no.

—¡Connie, tenemos que irnos!—pidió Jean dándole unos silenciosos golpes a otro sujeto antes de inyectarlo.

—¡Espera un segundo!—pidió el de cabeza rapada estirándose lo que más podía para oír mejor.

—Estás siendo bastante temeraria, Eisheth Zenunim.

—No te tengo miedo, Ackerman.

—Se acabó, ¡nos vamos!—decretó Jean y tomó a Connie como un costal de papas, corriendo con él al hombro. El pequeño intentaba garabatear lo último que escuchó mientras que su cuerpo se sacudía por la carrera que Jean llevaba.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué les inyectaste? La misión fracasará si ellos nos delatan después.

—Eso no pasará.—respondió su amigo agitado mientras seguía corriendo.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

—Es un suero que creo Hanji. Se lo inyectas en el cuello a una persona y pierde en conocimiento por cinco minutos, cuando despierta no recuerda nada de los últimos diez minutos previos a desmayarse.

—Ah... ¿Y por qué yo no recuerdo nada sobre eso?

—Porque lo probamos en ti.

* * *

Se frotaban frenéticamente mientras las manos de él hacía a un lado las últimas prendas del cuello y pecho de la muchacha. La empotró contra la pared con cierta brusquedad y se dedicó a acariciar su busto mientras las caderas de ellos se mantenían unidas. Ella soltó un poco el agarre de sus piernas en la cintura del soldado y él comenzó a entrar y a salir de ella, haciéndola gemir sonoramente. Aunque sabía que con eso no era suficiente, no se fiaba de las prostitutas.

—¿Qué fue eso que me diste antes? Quiero más.— exigió empujando más y decidiendo usar sus dedos en la zona baja de ella para estimularla y lograr que perdoera un poco la concentración. Sonrió cuando la sintió tener espamos de placer.

—Co-codeína cariño. Si quieres yo te la puedo, Mhh...conseguir.—apenas logró enunciar.

—¿Acaso quieres que vuelva?—le preguntó con coquetería mientras la penetraba de nuevo, de manera profunda.

—Ugh, uff, todas las veces que quieras.

—Entonces quiero saber con quién la consiguen, para venir preparado para ti la próxima vez.

Al verla sus dudas de que ella podría estar fingiendo se disiparon, aunque aún así los ruidos que hacía le parecían exagerados. Sus rizos dorados rebotaban cada vez que Eren la embestía.

—E-Eisheth nos la consigue, pero creo que, hmm...Un soldado de las Tropas Estacionarias nos la trae. ¡Ah, ah!

—¿Sabes cómo se llama?—bajó un poco el ritmo para que ella pudiese pensar más claramente.

—Aah...¿Kitz Weilman? No lo sé. Más fuerte.

Eren dejó que ella se arrimase a él y le jalase los cabellos mientras le arañaba la espalda, víctima del climax. Sus estocadas fueron certeras mientras la acariciaba en sus puntos más sensibles y justo cuando estuvo a punto de llegar se salió de ella y derramó su semilla en el vientre plano de la prostituta. Respiraban agitados y sudorosos y cuando él sentenció que ya había sido suficiente, le clavó la jeringa con el suero y la recibió inconsciente sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

Miró el reloj de la pared, había hecho todo en menos de diez minutos, algo titánico en cuestiones profesionales pero vergonzoso para su orgullo masculino. Fue al baño y se dio una ducha rápida para luego con una toalla mojada limpiarla un poco a ella, que dormitaba en un sueño sin recuerdos. Le puso la ropa ligera que traen dentro de sus complicados vestidos y dejó todo en orden, antes de encapucharse y salir de la habitación. Los pasillos de la segunda planta estaban desiertos y dirigiendo su mirada a la escalera se preguntó si Levi realmente no se sentiría atraído por Hortensia, después de todo era un hombre y ella era condenadamente hermosa. Se sintió incómodo y molesto, quizás ellos estaban ahora juntos y él no podía hacer nada. Ese pensamiento lo irritó.

—¡Eren!—la voz de Armin lo sacó de esos turbios pensamientos—Connie y Jean ya están aquí. Ve a buscar al Sargento.

Le dió un asentimiento a su mejor amigo y rápidamente subió las escaleras restantes hasta la tercera planta, dando pasos acelerados hasta la habitación de Hortensia. Cuando abrió vio algo que lo dejó sin habla por unos segundos.

—Tsk, era el mocoso.

Levi estaba en la cama, sin camisa y con Hortensia debajo. La muchacha veía a Eren horrorizada y el Sargento estaba con su típica expresión de fastidio y cansancio.

—¿Qué...?

—¿Connie y Jean llegaron?—lo interrumpió Rivaille vistiéndose su camisa, Eren asintió lentamente—Bien, al parecer el plan ha funcionado.—volteó hacia la chica en la cama que volvía a su estado de tranquilidad y sus profundos ojos azules se suavizaron levemente al mirarla— Nos veremos en tres días y te informaré sobre todo lo que sepamos, lo prometo.

—Está bien...Cuídese.—pidió la ahora dulcificada voz de Mikasa. Levi hizo un gesto afirmativo muy ínfimo con su cabeza y salió junto a Eren de la habitación, empujándolo en el proceso para que se moviera.

—Ponte la capucha. Bajarás siete minutos después que yo.

Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos en la calle galoparon en conjunto hacia el interior de la muralla Rose. Cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando llegaron al cuartel fueron directamente a la oficina de Erwin donde el nombrado, Hanji y Mike los esperaban.

—Por su buen tiempo al parecer la misión fue un éxito.—saludó el rubio invitándolos a acercarse. Hanji miró de forma picarona a Eren.

—¿Cómo te fue con la muchacha? Podríamos ir a mi laboratorio después para analizar las propiedades de tu sudor después de una sesión de sex...

—Cierra la boca, cuatro ojos.

—¿Acaso tú no liberaste tensión con alguna jovencita, enano?

—Rivaille, danos primero la información que transmitió Hortensia.—Erwin decidió interrumpir antes de que se armara una discusión. Levi sacó unos pergaminos de adentro de su capucha y los abrió sobre la mesa.

—Hortensia es la última oriental de la humanidad.—soltó sin contemplaciones. Todos soltaron una exclamación ante tal revelación— Aunque no es pura, porque sólo su madre era de esa raza. Los hombres que la vendieron al burdel pensaban también llevarse a su madre pero la asesinaron por resistirse. Hortensia estuvo investigando también y descubrió que Nanaba, otra de las blumen, tiene características parecidas a las personas de una raza casi extinta de gente que vivía en las montañas más frías de la tierra. Carly, la blumen restante, se apellida Stratmann, sólo ella y su padre tienen dicho nombre.

—¿Quieres decir que las blumen son mujeres de características "especiales"?—preguntó Erwin.

—Exactamente. Es más apreciable comparándolas con las otras mujeres del burdel que son comunes. Sólo las blumen son diferentes.

—¿Tienes algo más que acotar con respecto a eso?

—No, pero le delegaré esto a Hanji para que lo investigue, ahí encontraremos las respuestas.—le dió una mirada a la de gafas y esta le devolvió la mirada con convicción.

—Bien, ¿algo más?

—Eisheth asesinó a los captores de Hortensia. Cuando no son capaces de completar un servicio exitosamente las tortura con navajas y hace cortes entremedio de sus dedos. La chica con menor edad que comenzó a ejercer en el prostíbulo tenía ocho años. El piso es lustrado de negro para que no se noten las manchas de sangre que puedan caer. Una vez la blumen Nanaba intentó escapar y Eisheth la castigó dándole veneno paralizante, Hortensia dice que trabaja mucho con todo tipo de venenos. Eso es lo más relevante.

Hubo un silencio grueso donde nadie profirió un solo sonido aparte del de la respiración. La cabeza de Eren daba vueltas, sentía ganas de vomitar. La frialdad con la que Levi contaba todas esa cosas le recordaba cuando conoció a Hortensia y esta le contó sobre el asesinato de sus padres. Expulsó el aire de sus pulmones, esos dos eran tan parecidos porque la vida no había tenido piedad de ellos.

—Eren, ahora tú.—espabiló cuando la voz del comandante Smith le llamó. Omitiendo detalles innecesarios como la manera en que obtuvo la información detalló todo lo averiguado, desde la codeína hasta que le inyectó el suero a la prostituta.

—¿Kitz Weilman?—preguntó Mike al aire intentando hacer memoria.

—Es un capitán de las Tropas Estacionarias, encargado de Trost.—respondió Armin.

—Ya lo recuerdo.—dijo el más alto de todos mientras olisqueaba el aire—Su aroma siempre se me hizo extraño, quizás por las sustancias que se han adherido a su piel.

—Así que las Tropas Estacionarias también están metidas en esto.—meditó Hanji rascando su barbilla.

—No lo creo, si fuera la Tropa completa la chica no lo hubiera nombrado solamente a él.—argumentó Eren y sus amigos le dieron la razón.

—¿Te hizo efecto la droga, Eren?

—No, gracias al líquido neutralizador que usted me dio.—le respondió a la investigadora quien le sonrió.

—Jean, Connie, su informe.—pidió Erwin y el más pequeño se lo entregó mientras Jean contaba los pormenores de la misión. Los superiores se juntaron un poco para poder leer la libreta y cuando llegaron al final Levi encaró a Connie, haciendo que éste pegara un salto hacia atrás.

—¿Qué mierda dice aquí al final?—le indicó las últimas tres líneas y el Springer se puso a leer.

— _"Estás siendo bastante_...¿honoraria? _¡Temeraria!_ _Eisheth_ cerumen" digo, _"Zenunim."_ —Jean golpeó la mano en contra de su cara y Levi lucía cada vez más irritado— _"No te tengo medio,_ ¡es decir _miedo_! Acercan"...No, esperen, Ackerman, dice Ackerman.

Nadie le tomó importancia a la conversación pésimamente leída a excepción de una persona.

Levi.

 _"Mi apellido es Ackerman."_

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo a todos! Publico mucho antes de lo esperado porque tuve sentido de la responsabilidad, aunque estuve bastante decepcionada de que el capitulo anterior no haya tenido ningún comentario.**

 **Como pueden ver el plan se llevó a cabo exitosamente. El suero es de invención mía al igual que lo de la familia de Nanaba, por si se preguntan.**

 **Habían cuatro personas en la reunión; Eisheth, algún gusano de los regimientos en busca de poder (alguien canon), Djel Sannes (el que torturó al pastor Nick, saquen conclusiones) y un último personaje que será fundamental en la trama. ¿tienen algunas predicciones? Me gustaría oírlas.**

 **Eso es todo por hoy. Pásense por mis otras historias y no sean avaros con los reviews, que no cuestan nada.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Flor que en color morado significa riqueza._

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y conectó su mirada con la de ella, tan fuerte, tan intensa, tan...

Igual a él.

—Sargento Levi.—susurró Hortensia relajando su postura, la confianza que le venía inspirando el soldado le asustaba pero al mismo tiempo la ponía en un estado de confort difícil de evitar. Él soltó el pomo de la puerta y se dirigió hacia ella.

—Hoy sucederán cosas relevantes por lo que es muy probable que nos vengan a interrumpir.—le dio una mirada que Mikasa interpretó como un "deberás saber reaccionar a tiempo". Asintió con obediencia.

—Quisiera saber lo que sucederá.—pidió y vio como el Sargento alzaba una ceja—Si me lo dice será mucho más fácil para mí colaborar.

—Iniciamos con la fase de investigación. Eren está en el burdel consiguiendo información—observó su rostro para analizar su reacción pero ella siguió igual de estoica que siempre— y dos de su escuadrón están siguiendo el carruaje de Eisheth.

—Eso es muy arriesgado.—apuntó ella con camuflada congoja.

—Tenemos un nuevo método que nos ayudará a pasar desapercibidos.—contestó sin ganas de explicarse y volvió a mirar su cuerpo—Quítate la ropa. Si alguien entra y te ve tan vestida no creerá que has estado conmigo.

—Entonces usted también quítese la ropa.—desafió ella con ojos filosos, ambos tenían esa mirada letal que podía cortarte o desarmarte si lo deseaban pero por lo mismo no podían batirse entre ellos, sería un duelo eterno. Sin dejar de observarse comenzaron a desvestirse.

—¿Disfruta la vista?—ironizó Hortensia totalmente seria pero con voz burlona mientras se quitaba la ropa quedando con su ropa interior y una delgada camiseta. Observó cómo Levi afilaba más su mirada mientras que con lentitud desabotonaba su camisa, la cual dejó caer al piso.

—Estás mirando de más, mocosa.

Mikasa desvió la mirada con irritación pero estando de espaldas a él tuvo el impulso de reír. Todo aquello era un juego.

—¿Va a quedarse ahí parado?—le preguntó al ver que el soldado no tenía intenciones de moverse.

—Si insinúas que me siente en esa cama donde han pasado quién sabe cuántos cerdos, entonces sí, me quedaré justo aquí.

—El único hombre que Eisheth ha dejado pasar a esta habitación es usted.—soltó mordaz, a punto de llamarlo cerdo, no le gustaba como la estaba tratando y su paciencia parecía querer llegara sus límites. Levi suavizó su mirada levemente y dio un par de pasos hasta llegar a la cama y sentarse en ella. Hortensia no supo qué pensar.

—Quiero que me cuentes tu historia.—pidió él mirándola a los ojos, Mikasa estuvo a punto de decirle que ya había dicho todo al Capitán Jaeger pero Rivaille la interrumpió—No quiero la versión para niños, quiero todo. La verdad.

—...¿Por qué?—preguntó ella con voz baja.

—Todo lo que me digas hoy podría ser un paso más para acabar con esto y lograr tu libertad. Elige.

 _"Porque naciste en este mundo, y debes ser libre."_

Sus ojos brillaron tenuemente ante el recuerdo de esa chispeante voz y alzó la cabeza con decisión.

Pelearía y ganaría, sin importar qué.

—Viví hasta los diez años en los bosques del Sur de Shiganshina con mis padres...Mi madre era una oriental.—reveló con voz átona y la mirada perdida muy lejos de ahí, en el baúl de sus recuerdos que casi nunca abría—Un día esperábamos la visita del doctor pero mi padre al abrir la puerta fue apuñalado por unos bandidos. Mi madre los atacó intentando darme tiempo para huir pero yo no reaccioné y le asestaron un hachazo en el cuello. Recuerdo que me dieron un puñetazo y me llevaron hacia otra cabaña inhabitada por un rato donde discutieron sobre qué harían conmigo, uno de ellos estaba enfadado con el otro porque habían asesinado a mi madre quien era la que más valdría porque era de raza pura, no como yo.

—Tu padre—habló lentamente Levi al tiempo que escribía en los pergaminos—¿Quién era tu padre?

—Nadie en especial, un simple cazador. Se casó cuando joven con mi madre pero al parecer alguien los perseguía por algo, por lo que decidieron vivir en aquel lugar tan aislado. Muy probablemente por mi madre.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Hubo silencio durante un buen rato. La presencia de Levi le presionaba pero ella era terca y dura como una roca, no sería tan fácil de roer.

—Mi apellido es Ackerman.

Se volvieron a mirar, un cosquilleo interesante les recorrió la espalda pero lo ignoraron, al menos por ese momento.

—Sigue contando.

—Los bandidos me trajeron hasta aquí, me vendieron a Eisheth y ella les disparó en la cabeza cuando cerraron el trato, por eso el piso está pintando con esa espesa pasta negra, para que no se note la sangre que ella derrama. Me enseñó durante cuatro años todos sus conocimientos en sexualidad y seducción y cuando cumplí catorce y tuve mi primer periodo, me convirtió en una blumen, la Blumen Mayor...

Relató toda su historia y suplicios durante media hora, habló y habló sin parar ni omitir detalles, lo dijo todo. Levi la escuchó con atención durante todo ese tiempo, guardó la historia en su mente en esos lugares donde no es fácil olvidar y escribió todo también, no dejaría pasar nada. Mientras ella hablaba él se sintió arrullado por su aterciopelada voz, como si tuviera la libertad de estirarse y acostarse a dormir ahí sin problemas ni pesadillas mientras Hortensia continuara hablando. Se le hizo tan confortable, tan familiar, que en un momento quitó la vista del papel para observarla a ella, topándose con sus delgadas manos de finos dedos. Frunció el ceño automáticamente.

—¿Qué le pasó a tus manos?—formuló observando cómo unas costras en formas de líneas rectas surcaban la piel de la prostituta.

—No completé un servicio correctamente y Eisheth me cortó con unas navajas.

La boca de Levi se abrió imperceptiblemente pero de inmediato la volvió a cerrar. Aquello no era nuevo para él, no sabía porqué le afectaba tanto.

—Al menos fueron cuchillas limpias, hay ocasiones en las que usa sus venenos con ellas.

Le contó sobre ese tema y todo lo que sabía, lo que una vez le había hecho a la pobre de Nanaba cuando intentó escapar, en vano. Desembuchó hasta el más mínimo detalle de aquel basurero llamado Der Brunnen y se sintió tan bien saber que alguien como Levi la escuchaba atentamente que deseó que el servicio se alargara más, simplemente para seguir junto a la presencia de tan reconfortante hombre. Después de un rato en el que ya no tenía cosas nuevas por decir se puso a pensar en el sargento en frente suyo y decidió hacerle una pregunta que le rondaba hace tiempo.

—¿Por qué está haciendo esto?

Levi vio en su mirada que no sería bueno vacilarla y comenzar a evitar su pregunta, porque podía llegar a ser tan terca como él. Suspiró cansinamente, ¿le hablaría a Hortensia sobre cómo también él perdió todo lo que alguna vez amó? Ella se abrió a él en un momento de obligación pero sabía que si ella no hubiese querido dar ese gran paso ni siquiera una horda de titanes la hubiera arrastrado a hablar. Pensó, lo pensó tanto que pasaron los minutos, meditaba a una velocidad e intensidad vertiginosa digna de envidiar, hasta que en un momento la imagen de Erwin frente a él apareció y todas sus dudas se disiparon.

 _"No lo hagas, no lo lamentes. Si comienzas a lamentarte no podrás tomar decisiones y dejarás que otros tomen las decisiones por ti. Y después de eso, sólo te espera la muerte. Nadie puede predecir el resultado. Cada decisión que tomas tiene un significado solo por afectar tu próxima decisión."_

—He perdido a cada persona que ha estado a mi lado...—enunció con la mirada perdida—La última vez que perdí a alguien estuve a punto de dejar todo y rendirme, sólo deseaba lamentarme y hundirme para siempre. Pero llegó una persona que veía más allá de lo que yo veía, me dijo que no me lamentara ni arrepintiera de las decisiones que he tomado, ya que cuando las tomé pensé que serían lo mejor. Él motivó a no caer. Decidí seguir caminando y luchando mientras lo observe y tenga a mi lado porque aún tiene cosas que enseñarme y porque no quiero perder a nadie más. Por eso estoy haciendo esto.

La mente de Mikasa proyectaba todo tipo de imágenes; sus días felices, cuando se fueron, y cuando la vida pareció tomar color. Se dio cuenta que La nueva luz que iluminaba su vida la había motivado al igual que aquella persona a Levi y Hortensia estaba dispuesta a romperse para volver a ser Mikasa y seguir a su persona que era cálido fuego que había terminado por encender la apagada vela que era ella.

Con sus dedos de hielo rozó la mejilla de Levi, en un acto íntimo y cargado de intensas sensaciones. Se permitió acobijar en su ser, en su fuerza abrumadora, se fundió en su dolor y se dio cuenta que eran muy parecidos, tanto que asustaba. Él también la sintió a ella, a su frío pero humano toque, se recordó a sí mismo cuando joven y a todo su sufrimiento y se dio cuenta de que eran más similares de lo que pensaban, tanto que podría causar un _estallido._

—Tsk, viene alguien.—gruñó y en un movimiento veloz se posicionó sobre Mikasa y se hundió en su cuello. Cuando la puerta se abrió estruendosamente observaron con fastidio y horrorizada al intruso; Eren—Tsk, era el mocoso.—chistó por segunda vez consecutiva liberando a la chica de su agarre y comenzando a recolectar su ropa.

—¿Qué...?—intentó preguntar el atónito muchacho.

—¿Connie y Jean llegaron?—lo interrumpió Rivaille, Eren asintió lentamente—Bien, al parecer el plan ha funcionado.—volteó hacia Mikasa y sintió una punzada de empatía y algo más que no podía interpretar, por lo que suavizó su mortal mirada— Nos veremos en tres días y te informaré sobre todo lo que sepamos, lo prometo.

—Está bien...Cuídese.— la voz de la blumen había sido un dulce e hipnótico susurro que hubiera enloquecido a cualquiera. Se miraron por unos segundos más -se atravesaron el alma, se desnudaron- y Levi asintió ligeramente con su cabeza confirmando su promesa, al tiempo que terminaba de vestirse y salía de la habitación con Eren a rastras.

* * *

 **¡ANUNCIO REQUETE CONTRA IMPORTANTE! ¡¿QUIERES LEER RIVAMIKA SABROSÓN?! ¡PUES MANTENTE ATENTO A MI PERFIL PORQUE EN UNOS MOMENTOS PUBLICARÉ UN ONE-SHOT!**

* * *

 **¡Hellllllllllloooooooooooooo!**

 **Mis hermosos lectores, lamento el retraso (no tanto xD) y no tengo justificación, pero me alegra poder publicar y seguir inspirada con mi querida Hortensia.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Oí que pedían RivaMika? (Es mi placer -no tan- culposo. Malditos y deliciosos Ackerman.) Asdfgh me dio risa porque algunas pidieron explicaciones sobre "qué pasó" con ellos dos y yo ya tenía el capitulo escrito meses antes, como siempre, un buen escritor se adelanta a las necesidades de sus lectores. Cortito, lo sé, pero el momento no abarcaba para demasiado y sucedió lo justo y necesario. Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Suicer Sora: ¡Hola linda! no te preocupes, lo importante es que leas (aunque adoro los reviews 7u7). Por supuesto que sí, se viene bueno y tus teorías me parecen muy inteligentes. Jajajaja lo de Connie lo amé, fue muy canon para mí, inolvidable. Pinche Een sabrosoón, creía que era el unico que podía divertirse, ¡al diablo, Eren, Levi está como quiere! Bola de corruptos, me encanta kjakd. Gracias linda por apoyar mi historia. Sigo viendo tus hermosos dibujitos.**

 **Crisstinet: Hola querida, un placer recibir tu review. Ahora, respondiendo a tus dudas; Eren es bastante marica con respecto a Levi. Es su superior, mucho más fuerte que él y además quedó medio shockeado cuando los pilló, por eso no reaccionó como se esperaría. Tu segunda pregunta creo que la respondí con este capi jeje, espero haya aclarado tus dudas, y no te preocupes, no me molesta para nada, yo feliz de aclarar tus dudas;)**

 **PONITAPG: ¡Me alegra que te guste! Sí que nos acercsmos a lo emocionante, ya lo verás, ojalá sigas leyendo y comentandome porque eso me hace muy feliz.**

 **Eso es todo por hoy, muchas gracias por todo, nos leemos en poquito si Dios quiere. ¡Dejen reviewwwwwwws!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Flor que no debes probar, porque es moderadamente tóxica._

La naciente Legión de Reconocimiento se levantó al alba para comenzar el día, y como el aclamado Sargento Levi obviamente había amanecido con el pie izquierdo no hubo mejor forma para iniciar el día que con un entrenamiento exhaustivo y combates cuerpo a cuerpo.

Contra él.

Levi no era alguien que se desquitase con los demás por sus propios problemas -aunque admitía ser algo violento-, por lo que su actitud actual para quienes realmente lo conocían era una total rareza. Debía tener un motivo de peso para prácticamente someter a toda una tropa a la más temible tortura que ellos podrían imaginar.

—Diosa Rose, po-por favor líbrame de la muerte.—se encomendó el pobre soldado a quien le tocaba pelear ahora con Rivaille. Sus piernas temblaron como hilo al viento a ver cómo el anterior contrincante del Heicho salía en una camilla completamente inconsciente. Tragó grueso y unas lagrimillas se formaron en las cuencas de sus ojos, sería mejor que su Sargento no las viera. Soltó un chillido comprimido cuando el mismísimo diablo se paró frente a él.

—¿Estás llorando?—oyó su voz de ultratumba y más lágrimas salieron. La histeria se apoderó de él.

—¡No quiero! ¡No quiero pelear con usted, tengo miedo!

La zona de entrenamiento quedó en absoluto silencio y el viento sopló suavemente. El soldado supo que su cabeza rodaría desde el momento en que emitió la frase "no quiero".

—¿No quieres? Ya veo...—enunció con voz tétricamente dócil, se acercó a paso lento al subordinado y tomó su hombro entre su mano. El soldado creyó que la diosa de la muralla había escuchado su oración y lo había salvado de un suplicio hasta que la mano de Levi lo agarró con fuerza y su rodilla se estrelló brutalmente contra su estómago. Escupió saliva y perdió el aire—Sólo recuerda esto; los caprichos no siempre se cumplen y a nadie le importa lo que quieras.

Se llevaron al soldado caído rápidamente antes de que Levi lo siguiera masacrando. Los presentes temían hasta respirar.

—Escuchen todos. Están en la Legión de Reconocimiento, ¿saben lo que eso significa? No; no serán unos héroes valerosos que llevarán el honor a su familia, ni serán igual de aclamados que los demás idiotas que también siguieron la moda de entrar aquí. Por supuesto que no. Significa que son la esperanza de la humanidad, lo único a lo cual la gente tiene que aferrarse para no perder totalmente la fe de salir de aquí algún día. ¿Y saben también qué serán ustedes si no entienden eso? Comida de titanes. Aquellas masas de carne inmortales no distinguirán si son el honor de su familia o un simple bocadillo, los engullirán igual y nadie tendrá tiempo para ir a recoger sus miserables viseras. No se ahoguen con la excitación de ser un soldado, porque nuestro enemigo está allá afuera, no ha perdido ni una sola batalla y nosotros no sabemos absolutamente nada de ellos ni cómo derrotarlos. Incluso ustedes ni siquiera los han visto. ¿A qué quiero llegar? A que si van a romper a llorar como un mocoso inútil sólo porque se enfrentarán a alguien más fuerte como yo y tienen miedo, es mejor que se larguen. Los titanes ni los más fuertes tendrán compasión con ustedes porque simplemente "no quieren".

El entrenamiento había acabado.

* * *

—Levi, ¿puedo saber por qué cinco cadetes se han ido de la Legión y ocho más están en la enfermería después de tu entrenamiento?—preguntó el comandante unos segundos después de entrar a su oficina. No lucía molesto, él era un sujeto impasible, pero se notaba que quería explicaciones.

—Les di un golpe de realidad, eso es todo.

—¿Qué tipo de golpe?

—Erwin.—lo llamó mirándolo con seriedad— Por culpa de personas incompetentes como ellos el mundo está cómo está. Para libertar la a humanidad necesitamos a gente que no se arrepienta de la decisión que tomó.

—Ya veo, has hecho un pequeño colador.—el otro no necesitó más explicaciones, sabía comprender perfectamente el lenguaje de Levi.

—Muy pequeño. Si realmente hubiese deseado librarnos de toda la basura de una vez créeme que lo hubiera logrado.

—No lo dudo.—el rubio se permitió esbozar una diminuta sonrisa indulgente—¿Entonces la masacre matutina fue solamente por eso?

—...No.—respondió después de unos segundos en silencio.

—Entiendo.—la inteligencia del Comandante le permitió saber que hasta allí llegaba su conversación. Realmente se hubiera tornado interesante pero sabía que no podía adentrarse en las rendijas que el Sargento dejaba abiertas porque era como aprovecharse de él. Salió lentamente de la oficina y cuando se topó en el pasillo con un Eren Jaeger demasiado atareado incluso para saludarlo un pensamiento relevante cruzó por su cabeza.

 _"Realmente aquella Hortensia tiene un ligero grado de toxicidad."_

* * *

—¡Cuando digo que no, es no! Maldición.—chistó Eisheth fastidiada. El hombre en frente suyo tenía un actuar maniático y ella ya lo había soportado durante suficiente tiempo. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Adler cuando lo necesitaba?

—¡Se lo ruego!—chilló el tipo, un hombre de mediana edad, algo pasado de peso y con olor a sudor descompuesto camuflado con perfume caro—¿qué puedo hacer para volver a estar con ella? ¡Haré lo que sea!

—Lo diré por última vez, eres basura y ya no estás a la altura.—soltó sin inmutarse mientras que por debajo del escritorio desenvolvía una daga con veneno—Perdiste tu cargo y tu negocio se está yendo a la ruina, no puedo dejar que un desprestigiado así venga a quitarle la buena reputación a mi Hortensia. Aunque me dieras el resto de tu fortuna yo no te aceptaría por el simple hecho de que ahora eres un pobre diablo. Acéptalo ya.

—N-no lo entiendes, yo la necesito, la deseo...—la excitación bañaba su actuar— sólo ella podrá satisfacerme, si no la pruebo otra vez creo que me volveré loco.

—Está bien, te daré una satisfacción.—suspiró la mujer dramáticamente. El sujeto lució esperanzado—No te volverás loco, te lo aseguro.

Y sonrió.

Adler, la mano derecha de Eisheth, entró a la oficina agachándose un poco ya que era demasiado alto y divisó como la sangre se esparcía lentamente sobre el piso lustrado de negro.

—Llegas tarde, tuve que cargarme a este solo.—se quejó la mujer acomodándose la bata—Aunque esto de lanzar las dagas me gusta mucho más que disparar o degollar, míralo, no salpica la sangre y es mucho más silencioso.—observaron a sujeto caído en el suelo, sus ojos idos y una cuchilla enterrada en su garganta era lo único que atestiguaba que se había marchado de este mundo—Adler, limpia todo esto.

—Sí, Madam.

—¿Quieres algo más? ¿Por qué sigues aquí?—inquirió ella.

—El señor Ackerman está aquí.

El rostro de Eisheth se deformó en una mueca de siniestro desagrado, ese bastardo se había atrevido a meterse en su territorio y con eso le había colmado la paciencia. Pensó rápidamente alguna opción de escape de ante tal situación y encontró una que podría ser bastante eficiente.

—Hazlo pasar a mi cuarto.

El fiel hombre de Eisheth hizo caso a su orden y fue hasta el burdel, donde se encontró con un alto sujeto de abrigo negro que conversaba con unas camareras.

—La señora lo espera en su alcoba, el último cuarto del tercer piso.

—¡Vaya! Al parecer tendré un trato especial.—dijo con tono burlón a las camareras que rieron con él. Las dejó atrás junto con Adler y subió a la tercera planta, un lugar totalmente diferente y apartado del burdel y las habitaciones de las demás chicas. En aquel sitio se respiraba la excentricidad.

—¿Entonces lo verás hoy en la...?—se oyó la voz de una chica antes de ser silenciada por una mirada densa. Nanaba venía conversando desde su habitación con Mikasa hasta que se toparon en el pasillo con aquel sujeto.

—Buenos días, distinguidas damas.—saludó el hombre con cortesía inclinándose levemente.

—Buenos días también para usted, señor...

—Kenny, sólo Kenny.—y sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes. La espina dorsal de Mikasa sufrió un profundo escalofrío.

—¿Viene a solicitar algún tipo de servicio? ¿Podemos ayudarle en algo?—se ofreció Nanaba con real inocencia.

—No se preocupe, señorita, yo vengo a hablar con Eisheth.—se quitó el sombrero reverenciando una vez más y comenzó a avanzar—Si me disculpan. Otro día quizás nos veremos.—y le dio un vistazo a Hortensia antes de entrar al cuarto de Eisheth y desaparecer.

—¿No te pareció extraño ese hombre?—enunció la rubia una vez estuvieron solas. La expresión de Mikasa era tan tensa que Nanaba temía que ni siquiera respirara. Suspiró, no importaba el avance, la blumen más cotizada nunca sería alguien comunicativa—En fin, me despido. Tengo un servicio con un duque. —tomó a Hortensia por los hombros y clavó sus ojos celestes en ella—Por favor cuídate y me cuentas lo que suceda.—no esperó respuesta alguna y besando la frente de Mikasa se marchó a su habitación.

Mientras tanto, Mikasa pensaba a una velocidad vertiginosa. Kenny...¿quién era ese hombre? Eisheth sólo dejaba entrar hombres a su cuarto cuando las cosas no estaban saliendo cómo quería y tenía que recurrir a su última y mejor carta. La pregunta era qué asuntos relacionados con ese tipo hacían a la dueña de Der Brunnen tomar medidas tan desesperadas como para acostarse con él.

* * *

El día libre de Hortensia había acabado cuando llegó la noche pero por primera vez no sintió angustia ante ese hecho, ya que se reuniría con el Sargento Levi y sólo con eso sentía que podía respirar en paz. En el camino a la hostal donde se verían meditó sobre todo lo que aquel soldado la hacía sentir y se descubrió a sí misma queriendo estar a su alrededor porque allí no perecería. Era un pensamiento algo tonto considerando la suerte que tuvieron los seres queridos de Levi en tiempos anteriores, pero había una diferencia, ella, sin ser consciente, conocía su propia fuerza y sabía que no caería tan fácilmente. Mikasa era terriblemente fuerte y tendría la fortaleza para permanecer a su lado sin perecer.

El carruaje se movió bruscamente despertándola de sus cavilaciones. Después del pequeño estruendo la marcha se detuvo y todo quedó en silencio.

—¿Sucede algo?—preguntó con voz impostada desde adentro. Como esperó desde un principio, el chofer no respondió. Comenzó a sentirse ansiosa y angustiada, sus brazos se acercaron a su torso en instintiva defensa y cuando alguien se coló en el carruaje por la ventana, ella reaccionó dándole una patada en la entrepierna.

—¡Mierda!

—¿Eren?

El soldado se retorcía en el suelo -buscando su orgullo quizás- hasta que el dolor se hizo soportable. Se irguió dignamente como si nada hubiese pasado y sus ojos verdes brillaron en la oscuridad al conectar su mirada con ella.

—Vaya, esta semana fue demasiado larga.—resopló sonriendo para sí, Mikasa no entendía a qué se refería.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que no te vería hasta la próxima semana.—inquirió.

—Basta, siempre haces demasiadas preguntas.—gruñó—¿Acaso no estás feliz de verme?

—No es eso, sólo me sorprendiste.—declaró ya más calmada, suavizando su voz levemente—¿Cómo has estado?

—Lidiar con el genio de mierda de Levi-Heichou no es algo que podría considerarse bueno, pero ahora ya estoy bien.—su tono de voz volvió a ser algo despreocupado y su postura se relajó a la vez que se aproximaba a Hortensia. Acunó su mejilla entre su mano y con la otra tomó con avidez su nuca—Tú...¿has estado bien?

—Sí.—respondió apenas.

—No me mientas.—exigió incrementando el contacto al posar su frente en la de ella—Quiero saber todo.

—Eren, a ti sólo te daña saber esas cosas, es mejor no saber.

—O sea que sí ha pasado algo...Maldición.

—¿Qué esperabas? No dejaré de ser una blumen jamás si ustedes no logran sacarme, no podré sola. Mi destino está en sus manos.

—Lo sé, lo sé, danos más tiempo.—pidió abnegado.

—Ya te dije que aguantaría, tú haz lo mismo.

—¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó soltándola—¿Por qué estás tan ruda?

—Nada, sólo estoy algo tensa. Perdóname.

—Ya, no te disculpes...—volvió a acercarse y respiró por sobre su rostro—Hoy se acaba mi castigo por lo que es tu última noche con el tétrico del Sargento Levi, cuando vuelva a ser mi turno te mostraré lo que quise aquella noche.

—¿De verdad?—susurró mirándolo con anhelo, su cuerpo acalorado sentía un electrizante contraste con el aire helado de la noche y su renaciente corazón palpitaba agitado en su pecho y sienes.

—Sí, así que espérame un poco más.—acarició su cabello en una caricia despreocupada pero cargada de afecto y sonrió de lado—Está bastante largo, ¿eh?

—Mh.—asintió Mikasa—¿Debería cortarlo?

—¿Qué? No, está bien.—enredó sus dedos una vez más entre la suave cabellera y guardó el recuerdo de su textura y aroma en un rincón muy visitado de su cabeza, uno que pertenecía sólo a ella—Debo irme, no quiero arriesgar otro castigo.

—Cuídate mucho.—pidió con voz plana pero con sentimientos a flor de piel, le costaba tanto volver a expresarse pero con una persona tan intensa como Eren eso era algo fácil de lograr.

—Por supuesto, tengo que reunirme con una muchacha pronto y no la puedo dejar esperando.—sonrió con algo parecido a la galantería y depositó un beso fugaz en su frente—Nos vemos.

Se marchó tan repentinamente como llegó y el cochero hizo que el carruaje avanzara nuevamente. Hortensia se sentó y tocó su piel con sus dedos, rememorando el encuentro de hace unos minutos mientras esperaba que el latir agitado de su corazón encontrara sosiego.

—Llegamos.—oyó anunciar al cochero con voz ligeramente más irritada de lo usual. Hortensia se bajó y entrando al hostal se dirigió hacia la habitación número doce, donde Levi la esperaba con una mirada que podía espantar a cualquiera.

—Hola.

Mikasa sonrió en su interior al oír su voz de ultratumba, recordando cómo Eren minutos atrás lo había llamado "tétrico".

—Buenas noches.—saludó ella acercándose y dejando su abrigo en el respaldo de una silla—¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Bien. ¿Alguna información relevante?—respondió él vagamente mientras buscaba entre sus cosas nuevos pergaminos.

—Sí. Hoy fue al burdel un hombre y Eisheth lo hizo pasar directamente a su habitación. Se llama Kenny.— contó y apreció cómo todo el movimiento realizado por el Sargento se detuvo en cuanto pronunció aquel nombre. Volteó a ella con una mirada estupefacta.

—¿Kenny dices?

—Sí, sólo Kenny.

Dejó de mirarla, su mirada se desenfocó y recuerdos ahogados en su cabeza volvieron a la superficie de manera rápida. Kenny...Miles de dudas azotaron su cabeza. Se serenó en menos de dos segundos volviendo en sí y volteó a ella, suavizando su mirada cansina.

—Hay algo que debes saber.—anunció con solemnidad mirando directamente a la prostituta—En la reunión a la que asistió Eisheth el otro día al parecer quieren derrocar a "alguien" pero no tenemos la certeza de quién aún. Había varios sujetos, uno de ellos se apellida Ackerman.

El corazón de Mikasa se contrajo, y los nubarrones en el cielo impidieron el paso de la luz.

Todo apenas acababa de iniciar.

* * *

 **¡Hola, lectores hermosos! Muy feliz de volver a escribirles, trayéndoles un capítulo de lo más fundamental para la trama. ¿Les ha gustado? No ha habido mucha acción pero se compensa y lo saben, no todo en la vida es violencia y problemas.**

 **Respecto al capítulo anterior, me sorprendió mucho la respuesta de ustedes, porque sus shipps se dispararon con locura. Me gusta eso igualmente, dar mucho puntos de donde agarrarse, pero no diré nada de sí o no a sus planteamientos de parejas, que para algo escribo, así lo descubren por sí solos. Cuando la novela acabe haré un gran paréntesis para aclarar todas las dudas que quieran, por ahora, tendrán que conformarse con leer y teorizar.**

 **Lo de tóxica va en serio, los animales que se han comido una hortensia caen débiles y con fiebre por varios días. Qué juerte.**

 **Crisstinet: de nada, ¡es un placer recibir comentarios y responder preguntas preguntosas! Sonará cruel, pero me encanta confundir al lector, eso los hace cuestionarse y salir de la zona de confort. El RivaMika es una cosa muy fuerte, sí, yo digo lo mismo, Isayama si no los quiere de pareja por último que los haga estar bien de compadres, es que la llevan tan bien esos dos como team o pareja, yo qué sé jksdj. ¡Besitos!**

 **Mar-Ackerman: no prometo nada, uuuh, jajaja.**

 **Juuulie: Atrasados o no, amo los reviews, sigue así nena. ¿Te queda claro que es RivaMika? Pues mira, que yo no lo tengo tan claro xD. Aunque me gusta tu punto de vista acerca de lo mucho que conectan esos dos, son como un reflejo del otro, quizás por sus lazos Ackerman?) Es cierto, Mikasa no la ha llevado nada de fácil, pero es fuerte y demostrará que en la realidad que sea, ella prevalecerá. Creo que este capi ha sido más largo, ¿no se te antoja ejarme un review Jaja, no te preocupes, hazlo cuando sientas la necsidad de hacerlo. ¡Saludos para ti!**

 **Anónim : ¡volviiiiii, yei! Nunca me iría, realmente sería muy triste porque yo amo mucho esta historia y no quisiera dejarla botada:( ¡Pero aquí estoy! Y tengo para un rato más aún.**

 **Dudas o chismes al review o DM, por favor. Jajaja. ( justlenasart SÍGANMEEEEE SPAAAAAM)**

 **¡Besos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene SPOILER _S_ de la 3° temporada y manga de SNK. Lee bajo tu responsabilidad. **

* * *

_Flor que en color morado significa riqueza._

Eisheth era una mujer terriblemente atrayente, eso no lo podía negar. Pero sus relaciones con prostitutas- y por ende sus relaciones sexuales- decayeron de manera abrupta cuando después de años sin saber su paradero, encontró a su hermana menor en un burdel de la cuidad subterránea, preñada de un cliente y posteriormente, bastante muerta. Lo único que Kuchel había dejado en el mundo era un niño raquítico y apático al borde de la muerte, y si bien él no era un hombre que se preocupase por la vida ajena, no podía dejar a su suerte al hijo de su hermana, después de todo era su sangre. Le enseñaría todo lo que sabía y lo entrenaría para sobrevivir.

Mientras observaba sin realmente ver, cómo Levi le desfiguraba el rostro a un desdichado borracho, su mente daba vueltas alrededor del día que platicó con su abuelo y todo lo que precedió a aquella charla. Había salido en busca de desquite contra algo -que él interpretó como ganas de vengar a su ascendencia- y se topó de frente con la persona perfecta para culpar de todas sus desgracias; Urie Reiss. La persecución que había llevado a los Ackerman a la extinción casi total era su fuente de poder y odio contra el mundo, pero aún con sus prodigiosas habilidades no pudo hacerle frente a un titán con sólo una daga. En aquel momento todo su poder pareció evaporarse, el miedo ante lo superior lo hizo perder el control y rogó patéticamente por su vida, pero cuando el demacrado joven rey se inclinó ante él en posición de humillación pidiendo disculpas por todo el daño hecho a su familia, una fuerza calurosa recorrió su cuerpo y dentro de sí nació un nuevo objetivo.

Alcanzar ese poder.

Cedió a ser el perro faldero de los Reiss porque era un hombre que creía firmemente en que el fin justifica los medios. Cuando Levi ya fue lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarse por sí solo lo abandonó y se instaló junto a Urie, siempre a su lado, analizando cada aspecto del mundo y qué haría él para alcanzar ese poder. Sin darse mucha cuenta, los años fueron pasando y faltaba poco para que el monstruo pasara a otras manos.

Fue su momento de actuar.

En realidad venía actuando hace muchos años, a espaldas de todos. Su posición como mano derecha del Rey lo calificaba para acceder a información valiosa y nadie le podía detener, ni siquiera el mismo Urie, que a pesar de tener el poder para cambiar el mundo seguía rezando a un dudoso dios porque un día la paz y el amor los alcanzara a todos. Kenny encontró un camino más adecuado para él.

Primero, la Policía Militar.

Eran alimañas en busca de poder, no fue difícil convencer a unos cuantos. Ellos como siempre serían una fuerza violenta a favor de alguna causa -ahora la suya- y la primera parte de su plan ya iba tomando forma.

Segundo, la élite.

Eso fue aún más fácil. Todos los poderosos sabían la verdad de dentro de los muros; que el auténtico rey no figuraba ante el pueblo, que había una fuerza con capacidad de cambiar las cosas, que había más mundo afuera de las murallas, pero como siempre, guardaban silencio y disfrutaban de la morbosa y baja sensación de tener a todos bajo la más completa ignorancia, susceptibles a su manipulación como un simple ganado. No les importaba nada más que eso, regodear sus egos y hacer los que le venía en gana con el pueblo, confinarlos dentro de nuevas murallas o acallarlos si fuese necesario. No eran partidarios de la verdad, no les interesaba la real luz, ellos vivían en Sina, nadaban en lujos y dinero, gozaban de buena posición, no les importaba vivir dentro de aquella jaula de oro. Por ellos, María y Rose podrían ser derribadas y ni siquiera se preocuparían, sólo tomarían la medida de cerrar sus puertas para que ningún simplón plebeyo fuera a meterse en sus tierras. Por eso, al oír la propuesta de Kenny, pocos fueron los que se negaron.

Por último, Der Brunnen.

No fue fácil pero tampoco difícil, él diría que fue interesante. Al principio era un bar de cuarta, realmente un pozo de perdición a donde iban a hundirse los miserables. Lo atendió una exótica muchacha, de cabellos negros como el ónix y labios tan rojos como la sangre, su ropa estaba harapienta y desaliñada, pero no parecía impedimento para que los hombres buscaran su compañía. Eisheth Zenunim. Se atrajeron como imanes, dos personas de la peor calaña que se pudiese ver se unieron en un acto carnal. A Kenny no le fue difícil olvidar que su hermana había sido prostituta, con Eisheth eso carecía de sentido. Cuando acabaron, Kenny le habló de sus planes a la muchacha y supo que estaría de su lado porque sus ojos estaban compuestos por ambición pura.

Pero ahora, unos treinta años después, los inicios no estaban para ser revividos.

—Perdón, Eisheth, pero no estoy de humor para un revolcón, anoche bebí demasiado.—se excusó con voz ligeramente burlona, mientras la mujer sin inmutarse mostraba su desarrollado busto desnudo. Fue de esperarse que ella no se cubriera aún después de su explicación.

—¿No crees que es un precio justo? Puedo darte hasta el más inimaginable placer, sólo dame más tiempo.—se acercó a él con nervios de acero y presionó sus pechos en el torso de Kenny. Comenzó a moverse como sólo ella sabía hacerlo pero Kenny al contrario de lo que se esperaría, sólo se rió y la alejó por los hombros.

—Lo lamento, pero ya he sido demasiado complaciente contigo. Hice que este bar fuera tuyo, alcanzaste la posición que tanto deseabas, ganas dinero a montones y pocas veces logro quitarte un poco para la causa. Ahora es el momento que he esperado durante todos estos años, el juego se acabó.

Eisheth volteó con desasosiego y naciente ira mientras se acomodaba los ropajes. Era muy repentino. Hace dieciocho años, cuando conoció a Kenny y juntos a los nobles y soldados fundaron un grupo secreto de "supresión", no pensó que su momento de gloria acabaría tan pronto. Gruñó con desespero, debía ingeniar una forma para que Kenny le diera más tiempo pero al parecer ya no le quedaban muchas salidas, debía tomar medidas drásticas.

Se acercó a él con fingida templanza mientras que su mano se colaba en su muslo, preparada a tomar su fiel daga envenenada.

—Ya está, Eisheth, entrégame a las Blumen.

—¡Jamás!

La habitación yació en silencio sepulcral. La respiración de Eisheth volvió después de haber aguantado el aire de golpe y se encontró agitada, con su pecho subiendo y bajando duramente y con su cuerpo sudando mientras sentía un terrible pavor.

—Realmente no sé porqué te las pedí, si con tu consentimiento o no, hace falta un sólo chasquido de mis dedos para llevármelas cuando me plazca.—explicó el Ackerman mientras deslizaba superficialmente su daga por el cuello de la mujer. Un hilo de sangre tiñó su bata blanca y el escozor le indicó que con Kenny ya había jugado demasiado—Ya, es todo. Agradezco los años de colaboración y placentera amistad, espero comprendas la situación y no intentes ninguna estupidez.—la soltó con suavidad y guardó su cuchillo—Hasta nunca, Eisheth Zenunim, ojalá hayas gastado sabiamente la fortuna que ganaste durante estos dieciocho años, porque desde hoy Der brunnen ya no te pertenece. Te doy una semana para que salgas de aquí con tus manos vacías, mira que ya has despilfarrado lo suficiente. Nos vemos.

Dejó a la desolada y aterrada mujer sola en la habitación mientras se marchaba sigilosamente de aquel Pozo que él sostuvo y que ahora derrumbaría. El tiempo se había agotado y la espera terminado.

Era su momento.

Acceder a aquello, su mayor anhelo.

Poder.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Denme jugosos reviews please. UwU**

 **Hoy no tengo mucho por parlotear, sólo diré que se viene lo shido.**

 **¡Besos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**ADVERTENCIA : este capítulo contiene violencia sexual explícita y no es apto para sensibles. Lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad. **

* * *

_Flor que representa vulnerabilidad y agotamiento, tanto como feminidad y valentía._

Esa última semana había sido una de las más pesadas y tortuosas de los últimos tiempos. Eisheth de un momento a otro se había vuelto histérica y frenética, y su faceta de mujer brava e implacable parecía lejana ante la imagen compulsiva que ahora proyectaba. Hortensia, no necesitó darle muchas vueltas al asunto para darse cuenta de que la dueña de Der Brunnen estaba así desde que el tal Kenny visitó el burdel, y pudo asegurar que no sólo su presencia la había alterado, sino que había hecho o dicho algo que la hizo tomar esa actitud de manera tan repentina.

—Hoy harás dos servicios, uno es especial. Vete a mi cuarto y quítate la ropa de inmediato, no quiero jueguitos ni ninguna de esas mierdas. Tú dejas que te lo meta y lo culminas en diez minutos, que el otro cliente pidió el día entero.—fue lo que le dijo un día a primeras horas, azotando la puerta como siempre y jalándola hasta su propia habitación. Dejó en el buró una tetera llena de agua junto a una gran taza, que se rebalsaba de hierbas abortivas. Hortensia no tuvo tiempo de replicar nada cuando la mujer se le acercó con navaja en mano y advirtió—De hoy en adelante trabajarás todo el día y noche, no habrá descansos. Te traeré comida una vez al día y no saldrás de este cuarto, a menos que sea un servicio muy especial. Nada de perfumes caros, ni refinamiento a la hora de actuar, sé sucia y logra hacer que paguen cosas extras, ya sabes de lo que hablo.

La verdad es que más allá de sus viajes a otros mundos mientras manos ajenas la tocaban, era la poca sensibilidad ante esto, que había logrado alcanzar a base de experiencia. Es como cuando se come solo sobras y nunca algo decente, al final la lengua se acostumbra al sabor de lo malo y pierde el sentido de lo bueno. Algo similar le sucedía a ella. Cuando hombres adultos, viejos, casados, de familia, de pieles jugosas por el sudor y alientos pestilentes que chocaban en su cara por la excitación, ella sentía que perdía el tacto y un profundo pero soportable asco la embargaba. Mas esa semana, contrario a lo regular, sus clientes no fueron hombres mayores y degenerados que jadeaban al verla, y que durante o después del acto no significaban consecuencias físicas relevantes. Esta vez su clientela parecía encajar en un tipo de hombre; hijos de papi, jóvenes y adinerados, criados con la ideología de que se debían cumplir todos sus caprichos. Poseían un ego a la altura de las murallas y cuerpos desgraciadamente grandes, ansiosos de demostrar hombría con la más afamada prostituta de los muros.

A mitad de semana se encontraba con una hemorragia.

Gimió de auténtico dolor cuando aquel corpulento joven la penetró con tanto ímpetu que sintió que se partía en dos. El reciente adulto le succionó la piel al nivel que la hizo sentir cómo sus vasos sanguíneos se rompían, le mordió sus partes más sensibles y ella se encontró pataleando por aquella tortura, sin importarle que eso llegara a molestarle a él. Soltó sollozos secos de impotencia cuando le estrujó los tiernos pechos y una horrible sonata de gritos inundó el aire por al menos cinco minutos en los que él se estrellaba contra ella con brutalidad. Un suplicio con sabor tan familiar. Sus oídos comenzaron a pitarle y sólo oyó aquel irritante chillido durante un buen rato, que aveces era interrumpido por la sensación de su rostro bañado en lágrimas, su cuerpo acobijado en fluidos y la pérdida momentánea del aliento al sentir una nueva embestida.

Cuando él se hubo marchado yació inerte en la cama, sin procesar nada ni pensando en algo concreto. Su cuerpo nuevamente mancillado se movió por instinto fuera de la cama y prácticamente se arrastró hasta la taza con la infusión de olor a muerte. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo después de beber el agua recuperó de manera ligera la conciencia y sensibilidad, pero cuando volvió a sentir su cuerpo, el piso ya estaba cubierto de sangre. Hortensia no se movió ni un centímetro. Dentro de su instinto las alarmas no se encendieron al ver el líquido vital escapando de su ser, puesto que después de varios días seguidos manteniendo relaciones íntimas sin descanso alguno mientras lo único que ingería eran hierbas abortivas, lógico era pensar que se había desgarrado o que incluso estaba sufriendo una pérdida, cualquiera de las dos opciones era válida. Se quedó medió apoyada en el buró mientras su cuerpo era acobijado por sangre, y sus ojos descansaban semi cerrados y sin rastro de vida alguno.

Al parecer, eso era todo.

—¡Hortensia!

No pareció haber oído nada ya que no se movió ni un ápice, y era verdad, el dolor en su vientre y zona íntima era intenso, una contradicción a los latidos de su corazón, que cada vez eran más débiles. Su cuerpo no estaba preocupado por escuchar ni sentir.

—N-no puede ser...¡Oye, tú! ¡Ven, ayúdame!

—¿Qué sucede...? ¡Dios santo!

Su vista le indicó que era removida de su lugar en el suelo y trasladada hacia otro sitio, aunque hacia dónde y por quiénes no parecía tener importancia. Lo único que le indicaba que aún estaba viva era el fuerte dolor que parecía enterrar estacas en su bajo estómago.

—Está sangrando mucho y no parece reaccionar, ¡¿qué hacemos?!

—Voy a hacerle un tapón para evitar que siga el derrame, aunque si es por lo que creo ya debería estar por detenerse. Tranquilo.

Cuando finalmente dejó de ver el techo de aquella habitación, se sumió en una obscuridad poco profunda. Se sintió en un limbo, el aire olía a melancolía y manos atadas, y un poco a sangre. Sintió como si decenas de pequeñas, muy pequeñas manos la tocaran con triste dulzura, con sabor a despedida. También oyó una melodía, una que la arrullaba como a un niño, transmitía una voz que susurraba algo como que nadie sabe lo que ha sucedido, que nadie tiene un lugar para llegar, que ya pocos quedan y que no hay a dónde ir, sólo una vida que parece haberse acabado sin siquiera comenzar. Que todo se ha ido.

 _¡Huye!_

 _Pelea. Si no peleas no puedes ganar._

 _Vamos a nuestro hogar._

 _No mueras._

 _Soy fuerte. Increíblemente fuerte._

 _¿Tengo que comenzar todo otra vez?_

 _Entreguen sus corazones._

 _Cae._

 _Yo sólo quiero estar a su lado._

 _Después de todo, no tengo corazón._

 _Gracias._

 _¿A ti también te sucedió la primera vez, verdad?_

 _Perdóname._

 _Haremos lo que él decida._

 _¡Él también puede hacerlo!_

 _Hazlo ahora._

 _¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?_

 _Volvamos a casa._

 _Siempre te he odiado._

 _Finalmente eres libre._

—Mikasa...—una voz trémula pronunció aquel nombre que sentía tan ajeno—Gracias a Dios, ya estás bien.

Tomó una bocanada de aire para botarla rápidamente, cada músculo de su cuerpo quemaba y lo único que percibía era un conocido dolor. Abrió los ojos con dificultad para divisar a su lado a Nanaba, quien fielmente la había cuidado durante su lapso de inconsciencia. Inspeccionó con una mirada tranquila la habitación de lo que parecía ser una cabaña, y por la ausencia de el característico aire viciado de Der Brunnen, concluyó que había sido trasladada a otro lugar. El cuarto era iluminado únicamente por una lámpara de aceite y por la luz de una habitación contigua, ya que la puerta estaba abierta. A unos metros de ella y apoyado en el marco de la puerta, Eren Jaeger la observaba con los brazos cruzados y expresión indescifrable.

—Gardenia, déjanos solos.

Los ojos de Nanaba parecieron dudar por un momento pero con sorpresa sintió el tibio toque de la mano de Hortensia, quien le decía con la mirada que todo estaría bien. Suspiró con tristeza y abandonó la estancia, llevándose unos paños sucios y cubetas con agua ensangrentada. Cuando estuvieron sólo los dos Eren caminó hacia la cama con precaución mientras Hortensia lucía nuevamente ausente, tan distante y lejana como la ansiada libertad. Cuando habló fue tan inesperado que Eren detuvo su andar por un momento.

—Soy Mikasa Ackerman.—reveló sin ningún tipo de antelación. Eren tragó saliva— Mi madre estaba embarazada y un doctor acudiría a nuestra casa para hacerle una revisión. Me presentaría a su hijo para que fuésemos amigos, ya que ambos éramos bastante solitarios. Ese día mi padre abrió la puerta pensando que era el doctor, pero era sólo un bandido que lo apuñaló. Mi madre corrió con el mismo destino unos momentos después, con un hachazo en la nuca.—el joven Capitán sudaba copiosamente mientras las piezas en su cabeza comenzaban a armarse con velocidad— El doctor que esperábamos era Grisha Jaeger; tu padre.

El silencio fue desgarrador. Eren respiraba con dificultad y Hortensia parecía un cuerpo vacío, sin un alma que lo llenase y diese vida. Eren cayó de rodillas al costados de su cama y susurró con voz potente pero quebrada:

—Aquel día tardé un poco en llegar a casa y mi papá se fue sin mí...

Mikasa se dignó a admirarlo en su miseria, mientras él se atormentaba con el "hubiera" y se llenaba de arrepentimientos.

—Quizás si hubieses llegado a la hora, tu padre habría estado a tiempo con nosotros...Quizás nos hubiesen salvado, o quizás todos habríamos muerto. Nadie lo sabrá jamás.—lo miró directamente a los ojos llorosos y se permitió dedicarle una caricia efímera— Hay hechos que no se pueden negar, no importa el lugar, tiempo o circunstancias. Así como hoy no soy libre y tú buscas la libertad a toda costa, estamos destinados a encontrarnos, nada pudo impedir que te conociera.—sus delgadas manos acunaron el rostro de Eren y su mirada se ensombreció—No importa dónde estés...—su voz susurrante se quebró y sus ojos grises se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Mikasa...—saboreó el nombre en su paladar y se le hizo tan hermoso como doloroso, mientras ella comenzaba de a poco a sollozar.

—Eren.—le llamó. A pesar de estar llorando en abundancia, su mirada lucía determinada y llena de vida— Escúchame...Muchas gracias por todo.—el muchacho se sobresaltó al oír su declaración que olía a despedida—Gracias por haberme mirado aquel día. Gracias por buscarme. Gracias por luchar por mí. Gracias por devolverme a la vida...—se fue acercando al rostro de Eren con tanto sigilo que cuando sus narices rozaban él recién se percató de su cercanía—Gracias...por haberme devuelto la calidez.—sus alientos vaporosos se mezclaban y sus cuerpos ya estaban por chocar, cuando Mikasa posó sus labios sobre los de Eren. Se besaron con suavidad, con inusitada ternura, sin querer hacerse más daño. Eren temblaba ligeramente al sólo tacto de su amada y buscó sentirla más, acercándose con su cuerpo, otorgándole el calor que necesitaba. Mikasa, con su pecho hecho torbellino abrazó por los hombros a su hombre y se aferró a su espalda, sintiéndose en casa después de vagar sin rumbo por mucho tiempo. La humedad de sus bocas les brindó un sentimiento de profundo entendimiento y cariño, sus labios moviéndose al compás de una melodía imaginaria que llenaba el ambiente de dulce nostalgia y sensación de deja vú. Cuando Mikasa -muy a pesar de los dos- se separó de él, las lágrimas más amargas recorrieron sus mejillas.

—Debo volver...—susurró débilmente—Si no estoy de vuelta antes que Eisheth, el plan fracasará y todo el esfuerzo habrá sido en vano.

Toda la belleza del beso fue reemplazada por angustia y Eren se sintió desahuciado, como si una sentencia de muerte se cerniera sobre ellos. Rápida desesperación se adueñó de él y su cabeza comenzó a doler en búsqueda de una estrategia que impidiera lo inevitable. Hortensia se puso de pie.

—Hemos estado trabajando exhaustivamente durante toda esta semana por orden de Eisheth. Ha buscado por todos los medios ganar la mayor cantidad de dinero posible en un pequeño periodo de tiempo. Creo que ha pasado algo.—Eren la observaba derrotado mientras se vestía— Tomó esta actitud el día domingo, justo después de la visita de un hombre; era muy alto y delgado, vestía una gabardina negra y un sombrero, tenía cabello castaño ligeramente largo y debe haber estado rozando los cincuenta años, su nombre era Kenny. Lo mencioné el otro día con el Sargento Levi pero creo que es algo más serio que un simple cliente, préstenle especial atención.—terminó de abrochar sus botas y planeaba pasar de largo por su lado cuando él la tomó del brazo.

—Queda poco para que todo esto acabe, no te rindas, por favor.—pidió estrechándola entre sus brazos, esperando poder guardar su aroma y textura en su memoria. Ella le correspondió con tristeza y derrota, dudando, pero convenciéndose a sí misma de que no caería sin antes pelear.

—Debo irme...

Los labios de ella fueron atrapados por la demandante tibieza del soldado, que rodeó su cintura con ansiedad mientras una lagrima escurría de su ojo izquierdo. Mikasa. Saboreó sus letras. Aquella hermosa flor que le había arrebatado la cordura ahora tenía nombre y se marchaba para difícilmente volver. Tuvo miedo, el mundo se le hacía un revoltijo después de cada palabra y acción, cada nuevo descubrimiento, cada nueva abrumadora sensación al tener cuerpo a cuerpo a quien parecía, la mujer destinada a ser por siempre su amada. ¿Cómo soltarla? ¿Cómo desprenderla de su ser si parecía que toda su vida había estado allí? De un momento la sintió tan cercana, tan familiar, demasiado suya, y alejarla se le antojaba como el mayor de los suplicios. Se sentía tan correcto tenerla entre sus brazos.

—Eren...

Realmente no sabía lo que provocaba. Oh, aquella mujer tóxica, como el más letal de los venenos, había conquistado todas sus células y ahora era la ama y señora de su cuerpo, de su absoluto ser. Y a él no le importaba sentirse invadido por ella, ya que al declararse fiel amante de sus besos, se sentía más libre que nunca. A un par de pasos de revelar la verdad de ese mundo.

—Déjame...llevarte a un lugar antes de que te vayas.—pidió entre jadeos y sollozos, la mezcla de lo triste y lo hermoso parecía inundarlos.

—Bien...

La esperó a que terminara de vestirse y avisaron a Nanaba que pronto estarían de regreso para volver a Der brunnen. Antes de salir al crudo invierno Eren contrajo la bufanda roja de su saco que había encontrado en la habitación de ella -doblada y guardada con sumo cuidado bajo su almohada- y la enredó en su cuello, abrigando su nariz y boca.

—Está calentita, ¿cierto?

Subieron al poderoso corcel de Eren y cabalgaron contra el viento y la noche, con un mar de estrellas cubriéndolos desde el anonimato que les otorgaban las blancas nubes. Después de unos quince minutos de trayecto llegaron a un destino nuevo e insospechado para Mikasa; el borde del muro María.

—Espérame un momento.—le pidió Eren ayudándola a bajar y alejándose hasta una extraña plataforma colgante, que comenzó a revisarla con atención. Cuando vio que todo estaba en orden con el ascensor, se dirigió a la muchacha con una cuerda en mano y sonrió extasiado—Ven.

Subieron juntos y Hortensia se asomó por el borde, contemplando cómo se alejaban del suelo y de a poco se acercaban a la superficie de la muralla. Miró a Eren, sus ojos verdes brillaban de una manera hermosa, como si mirara algo que amara, y no estaba del todo equivocada. Cuando llegaron, él le ofreció la mano y con firmeza, posó sus pies en el muro. Cerró los ojos, abrumada, y fue guiada por la mano de su acompañante. Sintió como posaba su barbilla en su hombro y su aliento cálido le provocó un escalofrío cuando susurró;

—Ábrelos.

Inmensas e infinitas hectáreas de tierra se extendían hasta un horizonte donde ninguna muralla las aprisionaba. La visión de un paisaje sin fin de color verde -donde no había límites en su extensión- le hicieron volcar su estómago. El viento allí arriba soplaba con fiereza y era extremadamente fresco, demasiado puro a comparación del aire viciado que se respiraba dentro de los muros. Un aroma a hierba mojada inundó sus sentidos y de pronto creyó que le habían crecido alas, pues se sentía como un ave, lista para agarrar el próximo viento e irse volando, tan libre que asustaba.

—Es bellísimo...—enunció anonadada. La tibieza de Eren era deliciosa cuando se entremezclaba con su frío cuerpo, y el aire llevaba consigo maravillosos olores que hacían del momento algo irreal.

—La ansiada libertad está más allá de los muros, Mikasa. Más allá de nuestros propios límites. El luchar es lo único que nos permite acceder a ella, aún si morimos en el intento. Debemos luchar para ganar.—con seguridad rodeó la cintura de ella y la impulsó a dar un paso más—mira hacia abajo.

Unos extraños ojos vidriosos y perturbadoramente humanos los observaban desde los bordes exteriores de Shiganshina. La bilis en la garganta de ella quemó cuando esos grandísimos cuerpos hicieron el amago de alzar sus brazos y alcanzarlos.

Eran titanes.

—El enemigo está justo aquí, siempre lo ha estado. Solamente no lo vemos. Incluso si derrocásemos hasta el último de ellos, el enemigo seguiría ahí, y es por es simple hecho de que este mundo atrae los males. Creemos estar bien y libres de peligro por estar encerrados aquí, pero aún así morimos y entre nosotros mismos nos hacemos daño...—volteó con cuidado a la muchacha y tomó entre sus dedos su barbilla—Quiero un mundo libre, donde no haya ni un sólo esclavo, donde el horizonte no sea bloqueado por muros ni crueldad...Quiero ver el mar, quiero ver cómo crecen tus alas, quiero salvarte...Eres parte del camino que elegí seguir.

* * *

Dentro de una jaula, había una muñeca, no, una mujer disfrazada de belleza, que yacía en un lecho, y que soñaba con la ansiada libertad, una que ella ya había encontrado, y que se asociaba con unas alas blancas y azules, unas delgadas pero fuertes manos blancas sirviéndole té, paisajes eternales cubiertos de viento, una tibia sonrisa que le curaba las heridas y unos ojos fieros y vivaces, del verde más bello que había visto jamás.

Sin saberlo, Mikasa ya era libre.

* * *

 **WOWOWOWOWOWOW.**

 **Surprise, motherfuckers.**

 **He vuelto y con todo, juju. Creo que este capítulo es mi favorito, me encanta, porque está lleno de simbolismo, de poesía, de dolor, de verdades, todo todo. ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Se lo esperaban? No lo creo, pero así son las cosas. No me alargaré mucho porque quiero ir a verme el capi 53 Shingeki, que de antemano les lanzo desde mi posición una caja de pañuelos para que se limpien las lágrimas y, de paso, la sangre que les salpicará desde la pantalla. Ups.**

 **Mar-Ackerman: Chiquitito pero peligroso, como dicen. ¿Sucumbir al RivaMika? Creo que será para otra ocasión x,D Perdón a todas mis hermosas chicas que fantasearon con los Ackerman en esta historia, pero lo lamento, cayeron en una trampa de doble filo. La relación que les he dado es algo más allá de lo romántico, más fuerte incluso, ellos son almas gemelas, se comprenden, se apoyan, porque son iguales. Espero que los que esperaban que los emparejara no dejen de leer Hortensia, sería una pena. Además, aún me queda mucho aquí para esos dos, ¡no todo está dictaminado aún! ¡Gracias por tu apoyo, querida!**

 **Nani: ¿te ha parecido chido el capi? 7u7**

 **LMOx:¿he logrado satisfacer tus ansias EreMikenses? ewe**

 **Nalie: ¿Extrañabas mis letritas? Pues he llegado como anillo al dedo a tu petición. Shit, ¿también apoyas al RivaMika aquí?, me da un poco de vergüenza contestarles los comentarios después de semejante capítulo plagado de ErenxMikasa. Aún así gracias, la relación de ellos y cómo la desarrollé me hace sentir orgullosa, porque como dices, todo fluyó naturalmente.**

 **¡Gracias por su apoyo!**

 **Como compensación a todas las fans RivaMika que destruí en este capítulo, les dejé un regalito en la parte final, ojalá la hayan descifrado.**

 **¡Besos para todosss!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Flor ornamental; de adorno._

El sonido de un jarrón quebrase la despertó. La alerta de un día al rojo sangre.

—¡Levántate ya, puta!

Oyó gritos y saltó fuera de su cama, sintiendo la premonición quemar en su pecho. Sus pasos ágiles y oído la guiaron hacia la habitación de Nanaba, quien era jalada del pelo por una furibunda Eisheth. Su mirada conectó con la de la otra flor y el destino se rió a sus espaldas.

—Mikasa...

—¡Hortensia! Ya era hora de que despertaras.—la miró durante un segundo y soltó a Gardenia para comenzar a meter en una maleta todos los perfumes, telas costosas y joyas que encontró en su camino—Vístete rápido y guarda todas las cosas valiosas que tengas. Nos largamos de este basurero.—ambas blumen se quedaron quietas en su lugar sin saber muy bien qué era lo que sucedía, pero el sonido de el seguro de un revólver siendo quitado las alertó—¡Muévanse ya si no quieren morir!

Mikasa corrió hacia su habitación con desespero. Debía encontrar una manera eficaz de anunciarle a la Legión lo que estaba pasando. Decidió escribir una pequeña nota lo más rápido que pudo y la dejó atada a los hilos de su bufanda roja, que dejó tirada en un rincón de su guardarropa. En una valija guardó rápidamente lo indicado por Eisheth y esta misma entró de un portazo a su habitación, con la expresión más desesperada que Mikasa haya visto en su rostro.

—¡Aún no estás vestida! Eso no importa, ¿guardaste todo lo valioso?—la blumen asintió—Bien, nos vamos.—comenzó a jalarla por el brazo y llegaron a la primera planta, donde Nanaba las esperaba en la puerta, custodiada por Adler. Sus ojos reflejaban temor.

—¡Señora Eisheth!—llamó la voz de una mujer. La dueña de Der Brunnen se volteó encontrándose con Lily, quien tenía una mirada de preocupación. Las meseras y chicas del burdel estaban detrás de ella.

—¿Qué quieres?—espetó.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Adónde se lleva a las niñas? ¿Qué pasará con El Pozo?

—El pozo ha muerto. Ustedes son libres ahora, no me importa, hagan lo que quieran.

Una exclamación de sorpresa y a la vez de júbilo se oyó por parte de las mujeres, aunque los ojos de Lily no se apartaban de Hortensia.

—Mi niña...—la miró con profunda tristeza, aquella chica de ojos muertos, que era como su hija, al parecer no correría con su misma suerte y no podría hacer nada por ella.

—Adler, ¿dónde está Orquídea?—preguntó apresurada Eisheth.

—Aquí estoy.— Carly se dejó ver bajando las escaleras con su aire seductor y mirada arrogante—¿Qué es todo esto, Eisheth? ¿Cómo que Der Brunnen se acaba?

—Exactamente eso, mocosa, y ahora bajas y te vienes con nosotras. Nos vamos.

—¿Irnos? Yo no me voy. El Pozo es mi lugar, no me sacarás de aquí. Vete tú y sigue jugando con flores, yo paso.

Eisheth dio un paso adelante, mirando cómo el tiempo en el reloj corría con velocidad. Ya se había cansado de jugar.

—¿No vas entonces?

—Ni hablar.

—Bien...—su tono se volvió obscuro y de su espalda su mano apareció sosteniendo el revólver. El rostro de los presentes adoptó una mueca de horror—Pero no le daré el gusto a ese bastardo de dejarte aquí para que te lleve.

El estruendo del disparo retumbó dentro del bar y el olor a pólvora inundó el aire. El cuerpo inerte de la Orquídea cayó al suelo y sus pupilas se dilataron mientras exhalaba su último aliento.

—Nos vamos.

Subieron las tres a la carroza con Adler como cochero. Eisheth tenía una expresión demencial mezclada con temor y ambas blumen no se hacían idea de qué les deparaba el futuro. El carruaje se detuvo a unas cuadras de Der Brunnen.

—Adler, ¿Por qué te detienes?—bramó Eisheth. Se volteó para abrir la cortina que le daba acceso al chofer y lo que se encontró fue perturbador.

Su fiel hombre yacía acostado en su asiento, con la sangre que manaba de su cuello degollado tiñendo la madera. Eisheth dio un brinco hacia atrás por puro instinto y su cuerpo chocó contra otro. Se volteó lentamente para toparse con la aterradora sonrisa de Kenny Ackerman.

—Oi, oi, oi, ¿pensabas irte sin siquiera despedir, Eisheth?—su tono burlón les puso los pelos de punta. El alto hombre que se hallaba encorvado por estar de pie dentro del carruaje dio un paso hacia atrás y se sentó entremedio de las dos blumen—Buenos días, hermosas doncellas, les dije que nos volveríamos a ver.

—¡No te les acerques, bastardo!

—No grites, Eisheth, los niños a estas horas aún están durmiendo.—tomó de entre su abrigo la cuchilla curvada con la cual quitó innumerables vidas y jalando a la mujer de cabello negro por el vestido, la hizo arrodillarse ante él— Sabía que no me harías caso, eres tan retorcida como un demonio.—posó la afilada punta en su barbilla y comenzó a hacer presión, provocando que un hilo de sangre chorreara por su cuello— Cuando te conocí supe que si no te mataba, tú me matarías a mí, y lastimosamente no es mi momento de morir aún, no ahora que estoy a punto de llegar a la meta.—le dio una mirada de soslayo a las chicas detrás suyo que estaban muy quietas— ¿Acaso no eran tres?

—Maté a una.— escupió Eisheth con todo el veneno que poseía, mientras su sonrisa se volvía aberrante. Kenny al oír su respuesta frunció el ceño y con poca presión fue deslizando el cuchillo por la piel de ella, hasta llegar al punto más blando de su cuello.

—Parece que nunca acabas de pudrirte.—su semblante se ensombreció e inclinó su cuerpo para alcanzar los labios de ella, besándolos por última vez—Te veré en el infierno.

Mikasa, al ver el cuerpo desparramarse hacia el piso, recordó todas las veces que aquella mujer había acabado con vidas en su presencia. El deja vú de los bandidos cayendo lentamente hacia la madera lustrosa se hizo muy similar a como los cabellos color carbón se esparcieron por el suelo del carruaje, y la sensación de libertad fue tan efímera que no se sorprendió cuando Kenny volteó hacia ellas y les sonrió.

—Realmente espero que puedan perdonarme, hermosas damas, no tengo nada en contra suya, pero necesito algo que yace dentro de ustedes. No se preocupen, a comparación de estar toda una vida con Eisheth este dolor les durará sólo unos instantes.—el carruaje comenzó a moverse y Kenny les miró con escalofriante simpatía— Ahora díganme, ¿la otra flor murió hace mucho? Porque si es reciente iremos a buscar su cadáver, puede que aún sirva.

* * *

Los ánimos estaban raros en la Legión. Eren estaba desesperado por la inactividad de la misión y seguían sin recibir ninguna orden de sus superiores. Intentó hablar con ellos pero ninguno hizo amago de atenderlo; tenían al parecer instrucciones nuevas sobre posibles salidas al exterior y habían dejado de lado los demás casos para centrarse en su objetivo principal. En otra ocasión Eren estaría emocionado pero no cuando las palabras de Hortensia se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Algo peligroso se avecinaba y él estaba con las manos atadas.

—Eren, tienes que calmarte. Así no conseguirás nada.—le decía Armin cada quince minutos exactos. El Capitán del Escuadrón de Ataque se movía frenéticamente por la biblioteca de la Legión, buscando registros sobre crímenes y ese tipo de cosas. No parecía escuchar a su mejor amigo. Encontró un libro titulado _"Noticias relevantes 745-773"_ y se sentó a estudiarlo. Hojeaba sus páginas con rapidez y sin ser meticuloso hasta que se detuvo en seco en una noticia del año 749, mes de agosto.

 _Macabro asesinato en Shiganshina; dos damas de compañía son encontradas mutiladas en los callejones del distrito de la muralla María._

Frunció el entrecejo con extrañeza. Que asesinaran a prostitutas no era extraño pero estas eran más que simples mujerezuelas, eran mujeres que además de ofrecer servicios sexuales tenían cierta categoría que las hacía más inaccesibles. El hecho de que estuvieran en un callejón -muertas porque les arrancaron sus extremidades- era algo que le olía muy mal.

Siguió revisando en busca de algún patrón y encontró otra noticia relevante del mismo ámbito, ocurrida en el año 754, mes de Julio.

 _Misteriosa desaparición; hija de un noble regional de Trost fue declarada perdida desde principios de mes._

—A-Armin...—su voz tembló al llamarlo y por su tono el rubio acudió inmediatamente a él. Eren estaba anotando de manera rápida datos de unas noticias que había en un libro. El Capitán hizo que se sentara al lado suyo y le extendió la hoja de datos—Quiero que saques conclusiones de lo que voy poniendo ahí.

—¿Qué...?

—¡Analízalo! ¡Usa tu brillante cerebro y saca la conclusión más verídica que puedas, sé qué hay algo extraño en esto.

El pequeño soldado miró a su amigo y superior con fijeza durante unos segundos, pero obedeció a su orden e incómodamente intentó deducir algo mientras Eren seguía escribiendo datos en la misma hoja.

 _Año 759, mes de Septiembre; mujeres de un clan de los bosques de Sina son halladas sin vida por desangramiento dentro de una cueva._

 _Año 764, mes de Agosto; jovencita que heredaría la fortuna de su familia desapareció. Se rumorea que huyó de su casa._

 _Año 769; mes de Julio; aclamadas y prestigiosas damas de compañía de Shinganshina son jubiladas después de años de servicio._

Todas aquellas fueron noticias pequeñas, puestas en rincones de páginas poco llamativas de un periódico que parecía favorecer y engrandecer los actos de amabilidad de los nobles y el Rey. Cuando Eren dejó de anotar pasaron tres minutos de la más larga espera y cuando Armin dejó de leer su improvisado reporte tenía el rostro blanco como un cadáver y los ojos con una respuesta.

—Es muy simple...—musitó medio ido. Eren, desesperado no tuvo consideración y los zamarreó hasta que pareció volver en sí.

—¡No te quedes callado! ¿Pudiste sonsacar algo?—pero en contra de todo pronóstico Armin se paró de sopetón y tomando la hoja con datos y arrastrando a Eren consigo se encaminó con velocidad y ansia al despacho de Erwin, donde abrió de un portazo e hizo un improvisado saludo militar. Eren había quedado mudo pero a Armin no le pareció importar su falta de respeto y con voz casi gritona anunció algo que removió los suelos de todos los presentes.

—¡Debemos crear una operación e ir a salvar a las blumen de Der Brunnen!—Hanji, Mike y Erwin lo miraron como si le hubiese crecido un cuerno en la frente, pero Levi lució irritado por la intromisión.

—Cálmate, mocoso. ¿Por qué carajos sugieres una operación hoy y con estas formas?

Como si estuviese lleno de valentía -o adrenalina, además de poco sentido común- al menudo soldado no pareció intimidarle la imponente presencia de Levi y los demás superiores, así que haciéndose un hueco entremedio de ellos, azotó la hoja de papel contra la mesa.

—¿Qué es eso?—curioseó Hanji.

—Esto, es un registro de noticias desde el año 745 hasta el año pasado. De él Eren extrajo unos encabezados que le parecieron extraños y los redactó aquí con sus fechas de publicación.—explicó fluidamente el muchacho.

—¿Y...?—Mike no entendía el punto.

—Desde 748 han ocurrido sucesos con mujeres de _"características especiales"_ cada cinco años, cada uno terminando en tragedia o misterio. Todos tienen un patrón de los meses que ocurrieron; Agosto-Julio-Septiembre. Agosto-Julio...

El silencio fue rotundo. Levi cerró los ojos por unos momentos y cuando los abrió su mano estaba puesta sobre su espada.

—Hoy se cumplen cinco años desde la última noticia...Y estamos en septiembre.

Era el día de volverse unos verdaderos cazadores.

* * *

 **¡JAGER!**

 **Comenzó la fiesta. 7u7**

 **Crisstinet: lo lamento por tu RivaMika, pero planeo seguir escribiendo y me gusta el LevixMikasa, así que si deseas más de eso, pásate por mi perfil cuando termine Hortensia:)**

 **Nalie: me alegra que no te haya desilusionado y que sigas leyéndome, es muy valioso para mí. Lo de Levi añadiendo el toque picante no está descartado, uuuhhh~**

 **Nightmare96: ¡tu comentario ha sido uno de los mejores por lejos! Me alegra que Hortensia (y yo) te acompañemos a todas partes. Jeje, me parece genial que consideres mi historia como una de las mejores del fandom, ¡en serio tu comentario ha sido el mejor! JEjE, ¿Quieres a Mikasa libre? Está por verse. ¿Querías que Eisheth sufriera de la forma más cruel posible? Lo hice. ¿Despertar Ackerman ssj diosa atenea con Mikasa? SHIT, you got me.**

 **Espero les haya gustado. Muy pronto vendré con más. ¡Besos!**

 **-Lena.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Flor a la que le afecta negativamente el sol._

 _Caminas por extensos prados. Goteo. Cosechas unas frutas. Goteo. Te cae una maldición desde los cielos. Goteo. Hallas una muñeca abandonada. Goteo. Te han desplumado las alas. Goteo. El cazador se vuelve presa. Vertiente. Paisajes teñidos de carmín. Muerte._

Antes de ser consciente de dónde estaba, identificó que el lugar, sin dudarlo un segundo, tenía el mismo olor de la muerte. Un olor parecido al que cargaba Eisheth -cadáveres y relaciones indeseadas- fue lo primero que sintió, seguido por una inmediata sensación de vulnerabilidad y temor. Abrió los ojos después de mentalizarse un poco y se encontró a sí misma en un calabozo, de barrotes gruesos y de paredes rocosas que expedían ese hedor a humedad tan nauseabundo, sus extremidades apresadas con cadenas, incapaz de moverse y víctima de una extraña sensación de hormigueo en su cuerpo. Se abrumó. Mikasa Ackerman por primera vez en mucho tiempo comenzó a temer por su destino. Tironeó de las cadenas en vano.

—¿Ho-Hortensia?—una voz trémula traspasó las paredes y le entregó una oleada de motivación. Si su destino se cerraría con su sangre derramada, al menos sería la sangre que vertió por luchar.

—Nanaba.—la nombró respondiendo a su llamado, oyó el tintineo de las cadenas y supuso que su compañera intentaba al igual que ella poder librarse de sus ataduras—Nanaba, ¿recuerdas cómo llegamos aquí?—intentó indagar y tranquilizarla al mismo tiempo. No recordaba nada después de que Kenny mató a Eisheth.

—C-creo que Ke-nny nos drogó, no estoy se-segura. No pued-do recordar n-nada.—su voz alterada la hizo preocuparse, pero no servía de nada entrar en pánico, así que optó por respirar y pensar fríamente si quería salvar a las dos.

—Tranquila.— enunció con voz suave pero firme. Su vista se paseó nuevamente por el calabozo y exterior de la celda cuando algo llamó su atención y logró alarmarla. En el pasillo había un camino de sangre y al agudizar sus sentidos pudo percibir claramente el sonido de un incesante goteo. Su mente comenzó a trabajar vertiginosamente y las piezas en su cabeza terminaron por cuadrar demasiado tarde, cuando la puerta principal se abrió y un hombre arrastraba el cuerpo inerte y ensangrentado de una flor; Carly.

 _"¿Todas ustedes son especiales?"_

 _"No tengo nada en contra suya, pero necesito algo que yace dentro de ustedes."_

 _"No le daré el gusto a ese bastardo de dejarte aquí para que te lleve."_

 _"Iremos a buscar su cadáver, puede que aún sirva."_

Seguían ellas.

—Nanaba, tápate los ojos.—ordenó presenciando como aquel sujeto activaba una palanca que abría paso a un amplio espacio, digno de las peores pesadillas—Tápatelos, ¡ya!

El goteo hacía sentido ahora.

El sitio era amplio y lúgubre, calculaba unos seis por cinco metros de diámetro. Las paredes pedradas estaban cubiertas de un líquido transparente y viscoso, el aroma que golpeó a Mikasa al abrirse ese pasadizo fue tan nauseabundo que inevitablemente vomitó, sufriendo de espasmos y múltiples arcadas al respirar de lleno el hedor más característico de un cuerpo en descomposición. El piso hecho con múltiples accesos a las alcantarillas estaba cubierto de cubetas llenadas casi al tope y Hortensia se dio cuenta con horrible pavor que aquel goteo no era más que sangre cayendo.

Los cuerpos desangrados y perforados de dos mujeres colgaban del techo con unos arpones desgarrando sus muñecas. Al fondo, una pila de cadáveres en distintos estados eran la razón del asqueroso olor. La sangre se le gangrenó y sintió su corazón estallar.

—¿Q-qué sucede? ¿Mikasa?

—A-aún no abras los ojos.

Carly lucía como una muñeca de trapo, siendo movida de aquí para allá, sus cabellos de cobre bailando y entremezclándose con los diferentes fluidos. El hombre colocó una tercera cubeta junto a las demás y preparó los ganchos, clavando en ellos a la blumen Orquídea con tal brutalidad que Hortensia soltó un chillido. El chacal hizo un corte profundo en el cuello y muslos y la sangre corrió a borbotones, una melodía en absoluto perturbadora. El hombre sacudió sus manos ensangrentadas manchando todo el lugar en el proceso y ordenando sus herramientas las tomó y se marchó de ahí. La única tetigo de tamaña carnicería no se movió.

—¿Mi-Mikasa?

Ella ya no podía oír, ver o se sentir nada sino su ruido al gotear, su aspecto terrorífico al rojo vital y la sensación de que pronto estaría empapada única y exclusivamente, por _sangre_.

* * *

Llegar a Der Brunnen y verlo desmantelado era sólo una comprobación de que habían sido descuidados y que por su culpa posiblemente Hortensia y Gardenia sufrirían un cruento final. Hanji se quedó con las trabajadoras -aún consternadas- y el escuadrón de Ataque se dedicó a investigar, mientras las mentes de Erwin y Levi maquinaban al cien un plan con la poca información que tenían. Eren se encontraba consternado.

—La van a matar, Dios mío, la van a matar y no podré salvarla. ¡Maldita sea!—gimió dándole un puñetazo a la pared, Armin corrió a tranquilizarlo pero no pudo alcanzarlo cuando Erwin lo llamó para que los ayudara. Todo era caos.

—¿Dónde están Connie y Jean?—preguntó Levi a los presentes.

—Han ido a los barrios a ver si conseguían algo de información.—respondió Hanji acomodando sus gafas.

—¿Cómo es posible que no sepamos aún quiénes son estos tipos, contra quién quieren pelear y cuál es su objetivo?—murmuró Moblit para sí mismo. Los del escuadrón de Ataque bajaron a trompicones las escaleras y negaron cabizbajos; no había indicios de nada que no supieran.

—Pensemos un poco. En la reunión de aquella noche estaban implicadas personas de dos de los tres cuerpos militares; Guarnición y Policía Militar. Eisheth dijo que tenían "ansias de poder" y que además financiaba junto a los nobles esta organización, y que debían contrarrestar a alguien, un grupo con muchos más miembros que ellos... De los grupos armados conocidos u oficiales el que tiene mayor cantidad de miembros; es la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Todos quedaron atónitos ante el análisis de Armin. Lo comenzaron a meditar, era bastante lógico, ¿pero por qué querrían contrarrestar a la Legión? Ellos lo único que buscaban era acabar con los titanes, salir de las murallas y ser libres, ¿acaso estas personas no estaban de acuerdo con ese objetivo?

—El Búho...¡El Búho nos puede ayudar!—exclamó Eren—Él lo sabe todo, seguro que también tiene conocimiento de lo que está pasando.

—¿Cómo contactamos con el Búho?— cuestionó Erwin con mirada escéptica.

—Nos comunicábamos por cartas...¡Marlo! Él me las hacía llegar, seguramente sabe algo.

Se armó un grupo compuesto por Eren, Hanji y Armin con destino a los cuarteles de la Policía Militar. Cuando fueron llegando avanzaron discretos por sus pasillos y Armin se quedó cuidando la entrada. En el sector del patio trasero, haciendo guardia y con una cara de querer echarse a dormir estaba Marlo, quien brincó del susto cuando Eren tocó su hombro.

—¡Joder, Eren! Me has pillado con la guardia baja, menos mal que no eres un superior o sino estaría en problemas. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Necesito llegar al Búho.

—¿A quién?—Marlo lució desentendido.

—A quien te hace pasarme las cartas.—Eren perdía la paciencia con velocidad.

—Nunca he oído de ningún Búho.

—Pero alguien te pide que me entregues las cartas, ¿quién es?

—E-Eren, tú sabes que es un acuerdo de confidencialidad, no puedo decirte...¡Qué caraj-!

—Ya me hartó tu verborrea, habla de una vez, o te lanzaré desde la cima de la muralla para abajo.—Hanji perdió la paciencia y lo tomó por el cuello, levantándolo en el proceso mientras apretaba su garganta. Sus ojos chocolatosos brillaban con ira sin ser opacados por sus lentes.

—Qu-que yo no...

—¡Habla!

—Kr-uger...E-ren Kruger...piedad...

Hanji lo soltó de un tirón y el soldado cayó al piso, tosiendo compulsivamente mientras intentaba coger algo de aire.

—¿Eren Kruger?—Jaeger y Zoe se miraron confundidos.

—Es u-un alto mando de la Policía Militar p-pero que permanece en l-las sombras...

—¿Dónde podemos encontrarlo?—interrogó Eren sobresaltado.

—No sé, pe-pero me reúno con él en la entrada del sótano, justo al ce-centro del cuartel. Ahora déjenme en paz y no me metan más en esto.—el soldado de puso de pie con dignidad y se alejo de ellos a paso rápido.

—¿Lo conoces, Eren?—preguntó Hanji cuando se dirigían hacia el sótano. Llegando al centro del cuartel vieron la entrada en el piso y sin contemplaciones se metieron. Eran pasillos extensos y con olor a polvo, los que recorrieron en estado de alerta, escopeta en mano. Cuando llevaban alrededor de cinco minutos de caminata sin encontrar la mínima señal de que aquel túnel acababa, Hanji se puso en guardia y apuntó con su arma en el entrecejo de un alto sujeto que se encontraba allí en frente de ellos.

—Identifíquese.— ordenó con voz autoritaria. El sujeto en cuestión los miró hacia abajo, -ya que su elevada estatura así se lo exigía- y totalmente relajado y despreocupado ante el hecho de estar siendo apuntado con un arma, les habló con claridad y serenidad. O mejor dicho, le habló al joven militar.

—Ya era hora de que vinieras, Eren. Te creía más avispado.—Hanji y el muchacho se hallaban pasmados. Aquel extraño de mirada cansada le transmitió a Eren una especie de corrientazo a lo largo de su espina dorsal, una reacción y conexión desconocidas y tan familiares a la vez, comunes en este mundo lleno de contradicciones. Eren boqueó como un pez, estupefacto, y el sujeto se tomó el tiempo de quitarse la gorra y acomodar su cabello. —Vamos, los llevaré con el Búho.

Lo siguieron con la escopeta respirándole en la nuca, aunque a él no parecía importarle demasiado. Llegaron a un sector aún más escondido en la profundidad de la tierra, un subsuelo del suelo, donde el aire estaba viciado con el putrefacto perfume a queso rancio y sudor que expiden los humanos. Decenas de ellos. Debajo del sótano de la Policía Militar había un calabozo nunca antes documentado donde diferentes tipos de prisioneros estaban encerrados. Los tres caminaban con paso firme pero apresurado, los dos visitantes con un nudo en el estómago por saber qué era lo que les deparaba el destino ese día. Se detuvieron. Al final del pasillo lleno de celdas había una última, la que tenían en frente, y que aprisionaba a un hombre adulto, cabizbajo, con el cuerpo desnudo cubierto en cebo por el tiempo sin asearse y lo más perturbador de todo, con todos sus dedos y miembro viril, amputados.

Hanji se tragó el asco mientras respiraba con ahínco el asqueroso aire de allí. El sujeto, aparentemente Eren Kruger, se hizo a un lado dándoles espacio, ellos se acercaron a la reja y se inclinaron con los músculos agarrotados, tensándose instantáneamente cuando el moribundo prisionero comenzó a levantar la cabeza.

Los ojos de Eren se anegaron en lágrimas mientras un sollozo ahogado se trabó en su garganta.

—Les presento al Búho.— enunció el extraño con voz grave.

—Me alegra tanto verte, _hijo_ , ya eres todo un hombre.

* * *

 **...**

 **¡Hemos vuelto!**

 **No hay excusas, soy de lo peor, lo sé. Pero aún así les gustan mis letritas, así que seguimos.**

 **¡Estamos en la recta final!**

 **Mar-Ackerman: qué bueno que me perdones y que me sigas leyendo, aunque me dijiste eso hace unos dos meses?)así que ojalá me sigas leyendo xD me gusta que tengas un gustillo por el EreMika, no a que abanderarse, hay que probarlo todo. Me emociona tanto cuando me dicen que mis historias son de las mejores, me da algo :,) Te agradezco todo tu apoyo.**

 **MioSiriban: tu review me pareció muy...intenso, pero en el buen sentido, jaja. Me encanta que te hayas conectado tanto con la historia, y que mis juegos en la trama te hayan gustado, al igual que mis personajes propios :) Según lo que sé yo, los bandidos no mencionan nunca a dónde llevan a Mikasa, pero bueno, es una variación de la historia original. Es cierto! Si bien Kiyomi y Eisheth físicamente no se parecen mucho, ambas son MALAAAAAASSSS, jajaja. ¿Louise en vez de Nanaba? Nunca lo había pensado, la chica es muy niña, y cuando yo puse a Nanaba como blumen aún no reaparecía Louise, pero es una buena idea. Bueno, eso, que me has dejado flipando con tu comentario semi-descarado, pero para bien. Ojalá sigas leyendo y diciéndome tu opinión. ¡Muchos besos para ti!**

 **LittlePackofAngst: te ha cogido la suerte porque que desees una actualización rápida y que yo ACTUALICE es como que se alineen los planetas. ¡Me alegra tanto que te guste! ¡Vamos con todo!**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto -háganme un vudú o algo que sino no resultará esto- BESOS.**

 **Síganme en IG**

 **-Lena.**


	17. Chapter 17

**ADVERTENCIA: como es acostumbrado en esta historia, este capítulo tiene contenido que puede afectar la sensibilidad del lector. Si no te agrada, abstente de leer. También, contiene spoilers de la tercera temporada de Snk. **

* * *

_Flor a la que le afecta negativamente el sol._

—Me alegra tanto verte, hijo. Ya eres todo un hombre.

Las lágrimas corrían sin cesar por las mejillas de Eren, quien sin creerlo todavía observaba al acabado hombre dentro de la celda, que yacía atado a una silla, desnudo, con la cara hinchada y lo más escalofriante, sin ninguno de sus dedos. Aún así, le miraba como si todo estuviese bien ahora.

—¿Él es tu padre, Eren?—Hanji no podía negar el parecido pero todo era demasiado repentino para evitar que ella dudara. Der Brunnen ya no existía, las blumen estaban desaparecidas, la Policía Militar tenía un centro de tortura oculto y uno de sus torturados era el padre de un alto mando de la Legión, quien les daba información anónimamente y quien, en su identidad oficial, figuraba como fallecido.

—Se suponía que habías m-muerto.

—Eso es lo que quisieron, pero no contaban con que tengo un amigo de su lado.—observó a Eren Kruger de manera sarcástica y este desvió la mirada, no dándose por aludido.

—No entiendo nada...—Eren lucía emocionalmente afectado y Hanji tocándolo con suavidad lo apartó de la celda y se dedicó a tranquilizarlo, debían encontrarse en sus cinco sentidos si querían solucionar la situación. Eren miró a su padre por sobre el hombro de Hanji aún con los ojos anegados en lágrimas—¿Qué sucedió aquella vez?

—Eren, me gustaría poder contarte todo como es debido, pero según lo que sé, hay una situación difícil allá afuera y si no nos apresuramos, puede que pase a términos fatales. ¿Eres amigo de una blumen, no?—el joven se sorprendió por lo informado que parecía su padre pero la sorpresa no le llegó hasta ahí—Pues, es probable que ahora esté siendo preparada para morir en manos del legítimo rey, o de otra persona mucho peor. No podemos permitir que esto se repita.

—¿El legítimo rey? ¿Alguien peor! ¡No entiendo nada!—berreó Hanji, ya en estado de agotamiento mental. Miró a ambos hombres con atención esperando una explicación coherente a tanto misterio. Sentía que el tiempo se le escurría entre los dedos.

Eren Kruger formó una mueca con sus labios a modo de sonrisa, los ojos de Grisha Jeager brillaron especiales y con tono de voz renovado le respondió:

—No se preocupe, Líder de Escuadrón Zoe. Ya entenderá dentro de poco que ningún misterio se esconde más de cien años, porque la curiosidad humana no se extingue ni puede ser suprimida.

* * *

Mikasa soñó despierta con un mundo feliz.

Ella siendo jovencita recibía la visita del Doctor Jaeger y sus ojos inocentes se conectaban eternamente con los vivaces de Eren. Eran amigos, confidentes, niños enamorados, se veían constantemente, compartían aventuras y noches en vela. Eran inmensamente felices, pues se tenían, los horizontes se hallaban libres de murallas y el fin del paisaje era bosque y campo puro. A lo lejos, se divisaba el mar. Mikasa -jamás Hortensia- era bendecida con un hermanito, lo amaba y cuidaba como si fuese su hijo, y el mundo comenzó a crecer a medida que ellos lo hacían. Aquellos chicos que siempre acompañaban a Eren ahora eran sus amigos, sus camaradas, sus hermanos, y pasaban días jugando en el río y noches junto a fogatas. Estaban plenos, eran felices. Pero no todo era juegos, también hubo esfuerzos, y en medio de trabajos y cantinas conoció a más personas, gente hermosa y algo loca que parecían pájaros en cuerpo de humano, pues en cualquier momento emprendían un esplendoroso vuelo. Eran cálidos. Conoció a Levi, más cercano de lo que parecía, y sintió la tibieza de la conexión, del entendimiento, del cariño y de la protección, el querer caminar o luchar hombro a hombro con alguien, sabiendo que este siempre estaría allí, atento para atraparte por si tropiezas o caes. Como era de esperarse, el romance nació en su mundo, y las uniones más lindas se concretaron, la suya, premeditada por todos sus cercanos, se concretó con dulce compromiso, y concibió un matrimonio feliz con su amado Eren, viviendo en eterna felicidad pues tenía más de lo que creía merecer. Así iba todo, amaneceres tibios, piel a piel con tu otra mitad, desayunos de reyes con la familia, mañanas tibias trabajando en la tierra o en restaurantes, almuerzos dinámicos con un montón de amigos, hora del té para momentos de mujeres, tardes para cuidar niños y animales, puestas de sol para observarlas a solas con la brisa acariciando rostros y anocheceres llenos de ternura y placer.

Una vida feliz. Pues merecían ser felices.

Pero al abrir los ojos y contar hasta tres, lo único que se podía ver, sentir y oler, era sangre. No era una cama mullida junto a quien amas donde yacía, sino rocas húmedas y mohosas de un calabozo, y lo que apresaba sus muñecas no eran las grandes manos de Eren, sino unas frías y oxidadas cadenas. El sol no bañaba su rostro sino la obscuridad, que se cernía por sobre ella y parecía querer devorarla. Así despertó, sobresaltada, como si la felicidad fuese aterradora, una pesadilla, pues era algo demasiado alejado de su realidad para tomarlo con naturalidad. Felicidad... No podía pensar en eso cuando tanta muerte parecía seducir al mundo que le rodeaba, ni cuando ésta se empecinaba en no tocarla, más sí en llevarse a todos los que se topaban con Hortensia en el camino. En aquellos momentos, mientras Mikasa seguía respirando sangre, pensó en rendirse si eso significaba detener y apagar su vida para siempre.

Ya no quería luchar más.

Su respiración lenta y profunda fue lo único que se oyó durante horas. Intentó mantenerse alerta ante cualquier cosa y por eso no durmió, aunque el querer lanzar un grito para comprobar el bienestar de Nanaba era bastante tentador. Decidió reservar energías, no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que alguien apareciera por ahí y ella debía estar en condiciones si quería ganar. Pues sí, en mudo compromiso con ella misma había decidido no dejarse perder, luchar y morir luchando, esa era su única posibilidad y aunque no la convencía en lo absoluto, lo prefería mil veces antes de perder sin pelear. No quería rendirse aún.

Un chirrido la hizo poner todos sus sentidos en alerta. La gran puerta de maciza madera que conectaba a los calabozos fue abierta y con el corazón palpitándole en los oídos, presenció en cámara lenta cómo aquel chacal que había perforado anteriormente a Orquídea, se dirigía a la celda contigua a la suya.

Un grito de terror fue proferido y Mikasa supo que ese grito lo oiría en sus pesadillas hasta sus últimos días.

Nanaba desgarró su garganta con alaridos cargados de pavor, pataleó, rasguñó, forcejeó, mordió, pero nada de eso fue suficiente. Nunca fue suficiente. Sus puños -ahora pequeños, ahora sin peso- parecían dar golpes muertos a la endurecida musculatura de aquel ayudante del demonio. No surtían efecto. Aterrada, profundamente horrorizada por las crónicas de una muerte anunciada, mares de lágrimas tormentosas y cargadas de miedo bañaron su semblante, mientras que lo último que pudo dejar como legado fue una mueca de terror que se grabó en la memoria de Mikasa.

Después, nuevamente, todo fue silencio.

El aire olía a muerte, y dentro de una jaula había un cadáver, que aunque suene contradictorio, todavía poseía un alma adentro. Mikasa no era Mikasa. Mikasa no era nadie. Porque sus endebles cadenas oxidadas fueron suficiente para impedirle ayudar a Nanaba, porque los barrotes pútridos sí pudieron con ella, y porque sus patéticos dedos y rodillas no fueron suficientes para derribar un simple muro de roídas piedras. Ahora, con el óxido tiñendo la piel viva de sus muñecas, el moho de las murallas incrustándose en sus heridas, que laceraban de manera insulsa -el dolor del alma siempre es más fuerte- y con los ojos velados por sangre de su frente hinchada a base de cabezazos, Mikasa ya se había evaporado. Era su turno en el matadero.

Siempre supo que era una muñeca.

Una muy valiosa cuando sus padres vivían.

Una muy prometedora cuando la vendieron.

Una muy exótica cuando se convirtió en mujer.

Una muy exclusiva cuando la cargaron con joyas y telas.

Una muy frágil cuando su zona íntima y alma escocían.

Y ahora una muy vieja, que cumpliría con su última oportunidad de ser usada para luego ser arrojada a la basura. Finalmente, su ciclo útil acabaría.

—No mereces todo el dolor que has padecido, chiquilla. Tranquila, te prometí que pronto ya no sentirás más dolor.

Y volvía al inicio del ciclo, donde la muñequita se transformaba en flor.

Por última vez.

Hortensia, la flor más hermosa y rota de todas.

* * *

 **Lo sé, mis capítulos son jodidamente cortos, pero no depende mucho de mi yo actual, ya que, estos capítulos los escribí hace más de un año y no quisiera modificarlos porque eso alteraría mi anterior visión del momento escrito. De todos modos, los siguientes serán más consistentes y largos, para que la lectura sea más amena.**

 **¡No tardé tanto! Es que ando con el hype al 100 por el último capítulo del manga y me sentí muy inspirada a continuar con esto.**

 **PONITAPG: jeje, ¿sangriento? Esto es Snk, DEBE serlo.**

 **LittlePackofAngst: me encanta que te muestres y salgas de las sombras, dksj. Gracias por tu halago, la verdad, ni yo misa sé lo que escribo, solo mis dedos se mueven por sí solos y debo admitir que me encanta, es mi pasión, y me enorgullece mucho que te guste mi forma. Eisheth, ah, es una mujer que seguro estará muy feliz pasándosela en el infierno xD me alegra que te guste, no a muchos les gustan los oc´s en historias de un universo ya hecho, pero a mí me hace feliz diseñarlos y disfrutar de las infinitas posibilidades que ofrecen. ¿Final feliz? Me pones en un aprieto, pero veremos que sale c: Te prometo que los siguientes capítulos serán más largos. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo y por comentar, significa mucho para mí!**

 **Guest: ¿RivaMika? ¿Lemmon? Debes estar leyendo AQUEL capítulo, ah. Espero no te decepciones por lo que depara mi historia.**

 **Guest: creo que eso está más que claro xD Y obvio, yo, como fiel seguidora de Isayama, también planeo hacerlos llorar?) Ejem.**

 **Espero actualizar pronto, los quiero un montón. (Síganme en IG hlenart_ )**

 **¡Besos!**


	18. Chapter 18

**ADVERTENCIA: posibles spoilers si no estás al día con el anime y/o manga.**

* * *

 _Flor que no resiste la sequía._

Levi era desespero puro. Si no fuese el hombre higiénico que era, seguramente ya se habría comido todas las uñas. _"Por todos los cielos, Hortensia"_ repetía en su cabeza, mientras imágenes cruentas se abarrotaban en sus pensamientos como cegadores relámpagos. El mocoso de Eren tenía razón, se descuidaron, se les subieron los colores por el supuesto permiso para salir de los muros y ahora que pensaba con detenimiento, habían caído como completos idiotas en la trampa de esos hijos de perra. Quienes quiera que fueran, les habían bailado muy bien y ahora veían los resultados de su descuido.

Todo era un desastre.

—¡Levi-heicho!—llegó a su lado un soldado joven, gritoneando como niña a su parecer—¡Tiene que ver esto!

Lo siguió de cerca hasta la parte trasera de Der Brunnen, un almacén al parecer, donde un conocido olor a podredumbre se paseó por su sentido del olfato. Movió de su camino al enclenque soldado de un empujón y con pesadas pisadas entró de lleno a la habitación, dejando sus pies a unos míseros centímetros del cadáver de aquella mujer demoníaca; Eisheth.

Los pequeños ojos azules de Levi se empequeñecieron aún más al examinar el cuerpo, mientras que tomando una respiración profunda para aguantar el asco, se agachaba para poder ver de cerca el pescuezo degollado. Un palpitar general en todo su sistema junto a un escalofrío alarmante le confirmaron con crudeza que sólo una persona, que él conocía muy bien, podía cortar cuellos de manera tan profunda y prolija.

 _"Hoy fue al burdel un hombre y Eisheth lo hizo pasar directamente a su habitación. Se llama Kenny."_

Se levantó rápidamente y en un fúrico impulso hizo añicos una mesa que se encontraba cerca de él. "Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil", se reprochaba internamente mientras sus puños acumulaban una gran cantidad de tensión. ¿Por qué no le hizo caso? ¿Por qué permitió que el miedo al pasado lo hiciera ignorar tan importante información? ¡Con un demonio! Kenny, aquel asesino que le enseñó a sobrevivir era el principal responsable de todas las atrocidades que venían cayendo hace años en los bajos círculos de las murallas. Todo. Las mujeres con características "especiales" raptadas, desaparecidas o muertas desde hace veinte años, la creación de un grupo "Anti-Legión" y el desmantelamiento de El pozo, todo ligado a aquel desgraciado. La sangre le hervía, porque sabía a lo que se enfrentaría ahora, un golpe de pasado para intentar conseguir un futuro, donde un solo lado ganaría.

Y Levi no estaba seguro de poder ganar.

—¡Todos! ¡Salgan inmediatamente, es una emergencia!

Otra voz aguda se oyó chillar y Levi estuvo a punto de rodar los ojos antes de darse cuenta que esa voz pertenecía a Armin, el inteligente soldado que había deducido todo ese embrollo. Salió a la calle a su encuentro, sabiendo que aquel centrado muchacho no andaría alzando la voz ni dando órdenes si no fuese una verdadera emergencia. Se lo encontró rodeado de otros soldados, respirando con agitación y con el corto cabello rubio pegado a su piel por el sudor.

—¿Qué es todo esto, Arlert?— cuestionó el sargento.

—¡Hemos descubierto la ubicación de las Blumen! Eren y Hanji ya están yendo para allá, debemos ir a reforzarlos.— explicó eficientemente. Levi asintió a sus palabras y de una sola exclamación reunió a todos los soldados desperdigados por el lugar. Sin perder tiempo se alistaron, revisando sus espadas y subiendo a sus caballos, esperando las indicaciones de Armin— ¡Nos dirigimos al lado sur de Shiganshina! ¡Al llegar transmitiré las ordenes.—y sin perder más tiempo, cabalgaron a todo dar. Levi que iba a la cabeza ralentizó un poco el trote de su caballo para quedarse a la altura de Arlert.

—Oi, mocoso, ¿qué mierda está pasando?

—La situación es más que crítica, Sargento. Tenemos los segundos contados en todo sentido.— tragó grueso aún sudando copiosamente y con un tímido movimiento de cabeza le indico a su superior que se acerca, creando un ambiente confidencial— No sé si lo había oído, pero el padre de Eren, el doctor Grisha Jaeger, había muerto hace muchos años, cuando aún éramos unos niños. Según la Policía Militar, la carreta donde venía de hacer una visita médica iba pasando por un terreno peligroso y cayó por un precipicio, con el doctor dentro. Nunca supimos nada de su cuerpo, los soldados dijeron que probablemente se lo había llevado el río.—echó una mirada a los demás para cerciorarse de que nadie los oía y soltó la primera bomba— Bien, pues resulta que no está muerto, está vivo, y es quien le enviaba las cartas con información a Eren; El Búho.

—¿El Búho es el padre de Eren? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—No tengo los detalles, pero por alguna razón, la Policía Militar quería deshacerse de él. Con lo que no contaban es que el señor Jaeger tenía un infiltrado allí, su más cercano amigo, Eren Kruger, quien al parecer ha estado ayudándole al doctor para transmitirnos información y para mantenerlo informado a él de sus temas de interés. Está en un tipo de centro de tortura, bajo la sede principal en María de la P.M, y aunque no está en buen estado, se las ha arreglado con Kruger para continuar con sus planes.

—Comprendo, pero no logro entender qué relación tiene que ver el padre resucitado de Eren en este asunto.—Levi sentía que aunque Armin no se iba con rodeos, ya lo estaba cabreando.

—Casi todo, él es elemental en esto. Ya estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía con las mujeres y la creación de esta "Facción Anti-Legión" como la llamó él mismo. Por lo poco que logró explicarme Eren en medio de la desesperación entendí que si no llegamos a tiempo, no sólo perderemos a las blumen, sino que un poder gigantesco se desatará y una nueva jaula, más grande y más difícil de romper, se cernirá sobre todos nosotros.

—Basta de metáforas, niñato, suéltalo ya.

—Hortensia morirá. Kenny Ackerman tomará su sangre y si es la sangre indicada, él adquirirá un poder parecido al de los titanes, sólo que más eficaz y en su condición de humano. Al parecer, los titanes son humanos transformados y el Rey legítimo también es uno, y se transfieren el poder comiéndose al que tenga este poder. Kenny quiere hacer algo parecido pero sin convertirse en titán, y al parecer, la sangre de Hortensia es la indicada para lo que Kenny quiere hacer.

* * *

Ella era una puta, estaba acostumbrada a no sentir, muchas veces a fingir, a prohibirse una mísera emoción, más objeto que persona. Ahora, totalmente herida en alma y cuerpo, con un corazón de tela cristalizado y arrojado contra un muro, miraba sin mirar unas desgastadas botas, que se mantenían estáticas frente a ella. Una voz familiar, cercana pero a la vez distante, sin importancia, le hablaba con lo que le parecía, una pizca de empatía.

—Nunca me ha gustado lastimar mujeres, ¿sabes? sobre todo las de tu clase, me recuerdan demasiado a ella.—aquella voz añeja le hablaba con confianza, como si no fuera a manchar sus manos con su sangre en los minutos próximos— Aunque ella era diferente, siempre lo fue. Ninguna de ustedes tuvo que sufrir lo que ella sufrió, ella se revolcaba con esos cerdos entre ácaros, jamás su piel tocó las sábanas de seda que tú tenías. Aunque no me puedo quejar, después de todo, gracias al arduo sudor de tu cuerpo pude crear todo esto. Creo que debo agradecerte.—las botas se doblaron y sin reacción contempló cómo unas largas piernas estaban se acuclillaban frente a ella—Gracias, Hortensia, porque sin saberlo tu vida fue de mi propiedad, la usé todo lo que la necesité y ahora que casi obtengo lo que deseo, acabaré con ella. No espero que me comprendas, ni que me perdones, sé que tengo mi lugar reservado en el infierno, y sé que acabando con esto tú tienes un merecido lugar en el cielo. Ya ves como las cosas siempre vuelven a donde pertenecen.—después de aquel discurso presenció casi a la distancia como era levantada por el cuello, lista para ser enterrada por el pecho en un gancho que la sostendría hasta que se desangrase. Inanimada, casi muerta ya, le dio una mirada vacía a Kenny, escrutándolo con sus ojos grises, encontrando extraño entendimiento en la mirada de quien estaba a punto de acabar con su vida.

Cerró los ojos esperando sentir la deliciosa y agónica sensación de ser mancillada por última vez, rogando, por si es que existía otra vida, pudiese volver a encontrase con aquellos que le dieron sentido a su vida carente de motivo.

Esperó, y el dolor no llegó.

—Oi, oi, oi, oi. N-no me digas...esa marca...¿eres del clan del Este? Dime, ¡¿Eres asiática?!

Abrió los ojos, sin poder creer que la muerte jugara así con ella. Kenny la soltó sorpresivamente pero con cuidado, pareciendo que aquel tatuaje en su muñeca influyera en el modo de tratarla. La miraba estupefacto.

—Sí eres asiática...¡Esa perra de Eisheth!, maldita sea, ¡me lo ocultó! ¡Ojalá te quemes en el infierno, hija de puta!—bramó y luego se acercó a Mikasa, tomándola por los hombros con fuerza— No eres una asiática pura, ¿verdad? Eres una mezcla. Dime cuál es tu otra raza, tu apellido, lo que sea.—ordenó con una expresión ansiosa.

Mikasa realmente pensaba quedarse callada, pero ahora que se encontraba más en sus sentidos logró recobrar un poco su pensamiento lógico y meditó que lo más sensato era mantener a Kenny en ese estado, pues parecía perdido y por lo tanto podría tomarlo desprevenido y hacer algo para huir. Al contrario, si no le decía, cabía la gran posibilidad de que se pusiera violento y sin dudar la golpearía o definitivamente la clavaría en ese gancho, por lo que se decantó por responderle.

—Mi padre era cazador.—comenzó lentamente, con la voz en un hilo, rasposa y quebrada, aunque El Destripador logró oírla a la perfección.

—¿Él no era el asiático? Cazador...— engranajes parecían sonar desde la cabeza del asesino, quien logró conectar usa pensamientos con sus recuerdos y soltó un gruñido ahogado cuando la realización llegó a él—¡Razo! ¡Tu padre era Razo Ackerman! ¡Maldita sea!

Kenny cayó al piso de rodillas, sintiéndose el ser más abominable del mundo y al mismo tiempo, más débil que nunca, recordando retazos de una poco añorable infancia que fueron endulzados por la presencia de un amable niño Ackerman.

Su primo, Razo.

* * *

 **De vuelta, jaja. ¿Cómo han estado? Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo. El otro día quería ponerme a escribir y no me aparecía nada en el archivo, ¡NADA! Casi me muero, uf. Después reinicié la maldita cosa y ahí me volvió el alma al cuerpo cuerpo cuando aparecieron.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir excepto que nos estamos acercando al final (y que mañana termino el colegio forevahhahahaah)**

 **Mar-Ackerman: qué genial que mi historia sea tu fav y que te lleguen notificaciones, me siento UwU.**

 **Nos leemos pronto espero, ¡besos!**

HLena.


	19. Chapter 19

**ADVERTENCIA: bastante violencia y mención de temas sensibles. **

**Se recomienda leer este capítulo escuchando los soundtracks más emocionales de SNK.**

* * *

 _Flor que en color azul se utiliza para pedir perdón._

 _"¿Estás llorando? No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie."_

Aquel hombre que había sido su amigo, su hermano, el que le quería a pesar de ser un demonio.

 _"¿Sabes cuántas veces has llegado a mi cuarto en las madrugadas, casi matándome de un infarto y chorreando sangre? No tienes remedio. Ven, hay que quitarte esas manchas."_

Kenny había jurado procurar su bienestar, ya que en su pacífico modo de ser no había logrado su despertar Ackerman y por lo tanto, era vulnerable a los peligros del mundo.

 _"No me importa ser un debilucho, sólo quiero vivir en paz."_

Y en sus ansias de vivir una vida pacífica, se marchó, huyó, junto a una mujer asiática que compartía la carga de ser perseguidos por saber la verdad. La última vez que lo vio con vida, su conversación fue una ironía del destino.

 _—Quiero pedirte un favor._

 _—¿Quieres que mate a alguien?—su sonrisa burlona fue frustrada ante la mirada desaprobatoria de Razo.—Bueno ya, joder, sólo bromeo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

 _—Mi esposa está embarazada—anunció con voz solemne. Kenny se puso serio.— Sabes lo que mi hijo o hija, con la herencia maldita corriendo por su sangre, tendrá que enfrentar. No quiero que nada malo le pase, por eso le criaremos en secreto en las montañas, lejos de la civilización._

 _—Sabes que el peligro está en todos lados._

 _—Lo sé, por eso acudo a ti ahora—se volteó hacia su primo y soltó su discurso con realidad y soltura.— Kenny, si hay dificultades algún día, yo no seré lo suficientemente fuerte para poder superarlas, lo sé. La paz o mi amabilidad no salvarán a mi familia. Pero tu fuerza, sí. Si algún día me pasa algo y yo no estoy más, te encomiendo a mi familia, a mi pequeño que viene en camino y a mi esposa. No te pido que seas un padre, sé que no estás hecho para eso, pero sí sé que tienes los medios para lograr lo que yo no. Por favor, Kenny, hazme este favor. Promete que cuidarás de mi hijo y que le protegerás de quien sea._

 _Se miraron largo y tendido. El más alto, dándose la vuelta y emprendiendo camino a su hogar, soltó un bajo pero seguro;_

 _—Lo juro._

—Eres ella, maldición, por qué. Destino de mierda...—murmuraba Kenny, viendo sin ver, apreciando cómo aquella chiquilla que estuvo a punto de traspasar con un arpón era la bebé que juró proteger contra quien sea. Una ironía de la vida, ya que Razo al morir como temía, la niña desapareció y él mandó ese triste asunto al peladero de sus memorias, donde desechaba todo lo que le podía quitar el sueño y desconcentrarlo de sus objetivos.

En ese lugar se encontraban todos; Kuchel prostituyéndose, sus padres muriendo torturados por la Policía Militar, el niño que fue Levi al abandonarlo, los Ackerman desvalidos que fueron masacrados ante su desinterés, el pequeño niño o niña que seguramente sufrió el mismo destino que su padre, todas las mujeres que asesinó, con la conciencia ahogada en alguna parte de él, susurrando que una de ellas podría ser quizá la hija de Razo, una Ackerman, una asiática o una niña como Kuchel... Todo por poder.

Eso era, poder.

Levantó su vista plagada de fantasmas y sangre, observando cómo la chiquilla se arrastraba por el suelo, intentando en vano alejarse de él. La vio ahí, en una bandeja de plata rodeada de púas, tan accesible y a la vez tan terminante. Un ultimátum, eso era ella, el último escalón para despojarse de su humanidad y convertirse en un monstruo. Si la tomaba a ella, si se inyectaba la fórmula que habían creado y bebía su sangre, seguramente podría alcanzar ese misterioso poder que había estado persiguiendo por años, uno diferente y único, mejor incluso que el del actual rey, ya que ella al ser Ackerman, según lo que él tenía entendido, era un subproducto de titán. En el mejor de los casos, era la sangre indicada para completar su largo proyecto, una sangre capaz de armonizarse con el poder de los titanes y llevarlo a él a tener un poder inigualable. Aquella sangre que había buscado durante años en diferentes tipos de mujeres podía ser la misma suya y si la tomaba de ella, quizás finalmente alcanzaría su meta.

Pero perdería su último resquicio de humanidad.

La mirada amable de Razo y su voz lo acechaban como fieras, acusándolo de romper su juramento, de ser un demonio, de ser el tipo de escoria que mataba niños, mujeres, familias y putas, todo por ambición. Le rompía los oídos, lo oía gritar más fuerte que en sus pesadillas, junto al cadáver de su hermana, acunando en sus brazos de muerta a un desvalido niño que lo miraba entristecido, con la duda en la mirada, preguntándole "¿por qué me dejaste ese día?"

—No d-debo hacerlo, pero...el poder...—balbuceaba totalmente trastornado, levantándose apenas y sacando un estuche con un suero y una jeringa de su chaqueta. Había sido un proceso arduo, años estudiando escritos viejos y extraños, aprendiendo sobre las verdades de ese mundo, esclavizando científicos para que trabajaran por su causa, robándole poder a los Reiss mientras rezaban, jugando con química, bebiendo sangre femenina, perdiendo sujetos de experimentación, probando, desechando, comprobando, todo para este momento. Y ahora le temblaba la mano al empuñar su cuchillo. Y ahora era derribado por una desgraciada niña que tenía a la fiera muerte en sus ojos y que al empuñar un cristal roto, no le temblaba la mano.

Ella lo había logrado. Había despertado.

Los legionarios llegaron al pozo donde Kenny desarrollaba su plan justo cuando Mikasa sufría una especie de catarsis. Sintió cada célula de su cuerpo, sus nervios recorrieron desde su cerebro hasta la punta de sus dedos con electricidad, las fibras en sus músculos se rompieron y regeneraron, y ella, impulsada por una fuerza arrolladora e incontenible, agarró un pedazo de vidrio quebrado y tomó una decisión, pues había oído segundos antes la última voluntad de Nanaba, quien desangrada en una esquina de la habitación utilizó sus postreras energías para susurrarle su anhelo a Hortensia.

 _"Vive."_

La escena acontecida pareció congelarse por horas. Eren, Levi y Armin, parados estáticos en la puerta, atónitos. El cadáver de Nanaba escondido entre las sombras. Mikasa arrimada sobre Kenny, con una rodilla sobre su brazo y pecho y con un pie pisándole la mano que cogía la caja de metal. Vidrio ya enterrándose en la carne de su cuello y miradas concluyentes, o de inicios, o de repeticiones, o de ciclos, quién lo sabe. Pues los iris de acero bullían en poder y sentimientos encontrados, incrédulos pero determinados, así como deben ser las decisiones, sin arrepentimientos. Kenny le miró y pudo comprender un poco más el mundo, de hecho, lo entendió completamente, eran sus últimos momentos con vida y la verdad absoluta limpió sus ojos y le reveló lo verdadero, tanto que sus ojos, siempre tan opacos, se lavaron y las lágrimas surcaron las arrugas de su rostro. La vio a ella, deslizando el cristal por su garganta, cortando, terminando, comenzando, ganando, y supo que todo aquello estaba donde debía estar, él en el piso, recibiendo el karma de un solo corte. Sangrante y agónico, se dedicó a gastar su postrero aliento en dejarse todo claro, intuyendo que quizás el infierno no sería su parada definitiva, o no aún por lo menos, pues esos fieros ojos grises se le hacían demasiado familiares y justo ahora, que estaba muriendo, podía comenzar a recordar. Claro, a ella ya la conocía, qué torpe había sido, cómo no fue a darse cuenta durante todo ese tiempo que la tuvo frente a ella. Ya la había visto en antaño, antes de que el nombre de Kenny se le diese, antes de que las murallas se alzaran, cuando la historia era reciente y se coloreaba en tonos sepia.

Kenny murió en esa ocasión con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios agrietados. _"Definitivamente"_ , concluyó como su último pensamiento, _"aún me queda tiempo antes de ir al infierno"._

—¡Mikasa!

Eren corrió hacia ella y la atrapó entre sus brazos, tiritando, anonadado por la fantástica escena que acababa de presenciar. Mikasa parecía una muñeca, se encontraba inerte observando el cuerpo de Kenny, apretando con vigor el vidrio en la palma de su mano. Estaba tan cubierta de sangre que eran casi nulos los manchones de piel que se dejaban entrever entre tanto rojo. El soldado inclinó la cabeza, sintiéndose descorazonado, pues parecía que el brillo en los ojos de su amada no volvería a asomarse jamás. Estaba absolutamente rota.

—Mikasa...—Levi la nombró por primera vez con desazón, saboreando amargamente el nombre en su paladar, mientras que entre sus brazos cargaba hacia ella el cuerpo sin vida de la dulce Gardenia. Mikasa la observó inexpresiva, sin ser capaz de sentir nada más que un interminable vacío, hasta que en su interior resonó un susurro a modo de grito que dejó un eco retumbando en su alma de flor marchitada.

 _"Vive."_

El brillo en sus ojos volvió y las lágrimas no tardaron en acudir tampoco. Subió desde lo profundo de su estómago, pasó por su esófago y explotó en su garganta; el llanto más deprimente de muchos. Lloró con tanto dolor e intensidad mientras que sus extremidades dañadas intentaba acunar el cuerpo de Nanaba entre sus brazos que Eren no lo soportó más y lloró también, pues era un dolor tan fuerte que te obligaba a sentirlo como tuyo, te doblegaba ante su aplastante tristeza y te hacía gimotear como a un alma en pena, desconsolada ante la crueldad del mundo. Y todo aquel que oyó el llanto de Mikasa fue poseído por ese dolor -uno que se parecía al dolor de la humanidad- y todos lloraron, algunos allí mismo, otros a rienda suelta como Armin o Hanji, únicamente Levi y Erwin en soledad. Otros huyeron fuera del lugar, despavoridos por la oprimente sensación, y algunos se quedaron ahí, gimoteando de manera ahogada como niños desconsolados, liberando esos dolores que acumulaban dentro y que salieron expedidos como a presión, mientras el dolor de una se convirtió en el dolor de todos. Todos lloraron lo mismo. Todos dolían lo mismo, todos eran lo mismo.

Y en algún momento se durmieron. Al otro día, el sol se mostró desde el tierno amanecer.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado. El próximo, el capítulo final.**

 **Besos.**

 **-HLena.**


	20. Chapter 20

_Flor que crea una atmósfera llena de color._

* * *

 _En sus besos entrega humedad y cuestiones universales, tales como el porqué llegó a ser lo que es; el punto culmine, el clímax, lo elemental, lo vital. Lo más importante que podría pasar. Y es que al suspirar no hará más que llenar, ansiar y liberar, porque ya no es más niña, es ella, a quien se amaría incluso siendo brisa, porque es un alma transformable que va posándose en diferentes lugares, apoderándose de elementos u objetos, cada cierto tiempo en cuerpos, y que muta como la más alta preciosidad, embelleciendo y deslumbrando los nuevos horizontes, opacando el pasado burdo y desabrido, como una mariposa con alma de pantera que al aletear produce tornados y destruye vidas de papel. La amaría incluso siendo historia, porque estaría viva gracias a su fuerte presencia, que obliga a la amnesia a recordarla. Tan intensa, tan libre, como aire frío chocando con tu piel. Aun cuando quema, aun cuando te hace hervir, porque ella es fuego de invierno, es sexo en noches de lluvia, es vida después de la muerte, es existencia al respirar._

 _Y te besa, te quita el aire, te lo hace aguantar, porque su boca es adicción, al mismo tiempo que sanidad. Porque te recorre con ella, latente rojo sangre, vigorosa en cuanto a potencia, a densidad. Porque pesa, no es ligera, hay demasiado universo en ella, que está llena de estrellas, que contiene lunas y que ella misma calienta como el sol, porque si bien su luz es cegadora, sólo guía a quienes están despiertos por las noches. Acompaña, aún no estando allí, aún si ha desaparecido, aún si se fue, no logra marcharse, porque su alma deja resquicios allí donde ha estado, sin proponérselo deja su huella, blanco entremedio de negro, contraste a la aburrida realidad. Tan fuerte que ni le interesa que le dañen, porque su piel es de acero y su pecho de cuero, el alma es de hielo y su corazón de cielo. Y ella es vida. Es preciosa._

 _Y ya no es una flor._

Las partículas de polvo y minúsculas pelusas revoloteaban dócilmente por luz que atravesaba la ventana. Se respiraba aire puro pero cargado de algo. A lo lejos, las murallas se vislumbraban, orgullosas de permanecer en pie y firmes en su misión salvaguardar a la humanidad.

O de aprisionar, tal vez.

Unas manos finas, blanquecinas y fuertes sirvieron té verde en dos tacitas. La cabaña de campo crujía con cada inclinación de cuerpo y el olor a madera, hierbas y limpieza inundaba la estancia, era un aroma sumamente agradable. En las paredes colgaban cuadros de diferentes tipos; dibujos, poemas, cartas, flores prensadas, recuerdos de todo tipo de vidas enteras cargadas de más peso del que se debería soportar. Y sentían como que la vida nunca se acababa.

 _"El mundo es un lugar cruel, pero también muy hermoso."_

—Creo que Hanji está rayando la locura, si es que ya hace tiempo no la alcanzó. Me han contado que en el asilo trae a todos los enfermeros de cabeza y que les anda robando muestras y cochinadas así.

Levi se sentó en la mesa redonda con parsimonia y con su manera tan peculiar, tomó la taza por los bordes y bebió un sorbo de té. No llegó ninguna respuesta a su comentario, aunque tampoco la esperaba. Ella ya no estaba con él.

El aroma a roble del bosque cercano que el viento soplaba le hacía recordar a Eren. A su gallardía, a su firmeza, a su espíritu impetuoso que aún parecía no extinguirse y que se manifestaba en las ventoleras furiosas que chocaban contra los muros, como una recia batalla contra las cadenas.

Recuerda su cuerpo, aún después de tanto tiempo, hecho para ella. Cuando bebe aquel amargo y delicioso líquido llamado café lo siente a él contra su cuerpo, siendo suyo, entregado, desposeído y sin miedo a darlo absolutamente todo. Su aliento chocando su piel y dándole un nuevo sentido al tacto, al placer, a los labios y a su ser. Le enseñó lo que era querer.

Él seguía ahí. Y parecía manejarlo todo.

 _"No moriré. Si muero, no seré capaz de recordarte."_

Removió su mirada de plata hacia Levi, su adorado Sargento, quien bebía té como el ser más en paz de todo el mundo, ajeno al pasado, al futuro y sus demonios. Él era sólo presente, aquí y ahora, por eso tomó su mano y la estrechó con profundo afecto, pues Levi era con ella y estaba segura de que lo seguiría siendo, fuera cuando fuera.

 _"Si no te aferras a algo ¿cómo soportarás este mundo?"_

A veces le miraba las cicatrices, como una niña curiosa que observa una mantis comerse una mariposa. Luego se desubicaba, pues ella también tenía muchas, demasiadas, no entendía porqué le sorprendía tanto su daño, mas luego al verlo se daba cuenta de que él era sólo su reflejo y lograba entender a ese mundo un poco más. Era bastante sencillo, y su memoria ancestral parecía celebrar cuando ella simplemente no podía olvidar esas cosas.

—Mañana será el cumpleaños de Connie—su voz nació de pronto y Levi la miró con sorpresa—. Sasha quiere que nos juntemos todos en Shiganshina para ir a blasfemar a las murallas—informó con tono despreocupado y ojos risueños ante la idea de sus amigos bajándose los pantalones y dejando regalitos esparcidos por allí. Levi hizo una mueca de asco.

—Tch, que ni crean que les permitiré mear los muros en mi presencia. Panda de asquerosos.

Mikasa soltó una carcajada, recordando cuando aprendió a reír y sintiéndose bien al saber que aquellos que permanecían con ella eran los causantes de aquel hito tan inesperado. Cosas de anécdotas que le fueron reconstruyendo el corazón, como cuando Eren en su torpeza se golpeaba el dedo pequeño del pie contra un mueble o cuando Sasha le robaba la comida a Jean mientras este discutía con Eren. Todo aquello le fue rehaciendo el alma.

 _"Somos unos excéntricos. Hemos visto demasiado, llevamos mucho peso a nuestros hombros. Así es como ha sido. Esto es lo que somos."_

Apenas terminó su té, el maniático de Levi le quitó la taza y se apuró a lavarla, no sin antes someterse a un riguroso proceso de selección sobre cuál detergente sería el indicado para lavar esta vez. Sonrió llena de cariño mirando su ceño fruncido y su liso cabello apenas adornado por un par de canas. Él también le había recompuesto el corazón.

Sus pies envueltos en unas delicadas sandalias se movieron con soltura hacia la salida. Cuando estuvo fuera, una ventolera la recibió y agitó su corto cabello, robándole un poco de aroma y marchándose como un vulgar ladrón. Siguió su indeterminado camino, descendiendo por las escaleras que crujieron bajo su peso y hundió sus pies en el pasto, guiándose entremedio de la hierba hacia la zona boscosa de dónde provenían la mayoría de los aromas que la llamaban. Se adentró en el bosque.

Un gran árbol llenaba toda la foresta. Mikasa sintió su llamado y, mientras más se acercaba, más voces oía y más recordaba.

 _"Sobreviviré como sea."_

Ya estaba convencida de que habría otra oportunidad y a todos los encontraría, porque así, de esa manera, la historia definitivamente no terminaría. Todavía no.

 _"Hasta luego, Eren."_

—Despierta. Volvamos a casa.

—Mikasa...¿Te ha crecido el cabello?

 _"Parecía que tenías un sueño profundo, pero parece que sigues soñando despierto."_

—Eren...¿Por qué estás llorando?

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Y de esta manera, terminamos Hortensia después de más de dos años. Agradezco infinitamente a quienes se dieron el tiempo de leerla y comentarla, de apoyarla, de darme su opinión, hasta de hacer dibujos, lo son todo.**

 **Sé que quizá hay cosas que no han quedado muy claras, por eso, si tienen alguna duda, no teman preguntar y yo me haré cargo de responderlas todas. Quizá, en algún momento, hasta haga una parte solamente para aclarar cosas, pero por ahora lo dejaré así.**

 **Otra cosa, cambiaré el Rating de la historia a T (jaja, un descaro, lo sé) pero es la única forma de que llegue a más gente, por los filtros que no muestran en la búsqueda las historias con Rating M. Espero no tener algún problema con esto.**

 **Eso es todo, nuevamente, muchas gracias a quienes me acompañaron en el camino de esta historia, no olvidaré nada.**

 **...¡Miles de besos!**

 **HLena.**


End file.
